


Whatever it takes

by Avenger702008



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger702008/pseuds/Avenger702008
Summary: This story picks up at the beginning of season 3 in the 100. Lexa finds herself wishing that she hadn't betrayed Clarke. Lexa also has people turn on her when she needs them most.





	1. Death is Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this first chapter for my English class. Our teacher wanted us to write a short story so I wrote this chapter. I really want to evolve it into a long story. So I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and go check out the other story I just posted today.

When Lexa awoke that morning all she could think about was how she had betrayed Clarke at the battle for Mt. Weather. She was so disgusted with herself, but unfortunately she didn’t have a choice. And lately that’s all she can seem to tell herself to justify her actions. She knew that she had to save her people at the price of Clarkes but it didn’t seem fair to let the sky people suffer more after what they had already been through. 

Lexa was constantly fighting with herself, as commander she was held to a higher standard and had to leave personal business and thoughts out of her logical decisions. For a while she had let her ruthless self take control and this made commanding her people way easier. But when Clarke had joined Lexa in planning the attack against Mt. Weather, she had not only learned a lot about Clarke, but she had learned a lot about herself too. Clarke helped Lexa to make decisions not with just her head but also with her heart. She not only challenged Lexa, she held Lexa to a higher standard than Lexa could’ve ever imagined living up to. Clarke was the one that had opened her eyes up to what really mattered.

Unfortunately Lexa had to put her people first which meant seizing the day and putting all of this standard bull shit behind her. But nothing could’ve prepared her for the news she would receive as soon as she entered her throne room. 

“Commander.” Titus acknowledged Lexa as he gestured toward the throne centered in the middle of the room.

“Titus what’s going on?” Lexa asked curiously as she slowly stared around the room eyeing the ambassadors that represented each of the 12 clans. “Why have you convened the war council without my consent?” She asked again as she stared at the bald man angrily.

“We have received word that there is a bounty out for Wanheda.” Titus revealed as he looked down at the ground.

Lexa knew that there was going to be a bounty out for Clarke eventually but she never could’ve imagined that her own people would give Clarke such a powerful name. 

“They are calling Clarke the commander of death now? Why is this the first I am hearing of this?” Lexa questioned while she stood and walked up and down the main aisle that led to the throne.

“We are afraid that King Lloyd and Queen Nia are planning to overthrow you.” One of the ambassadors replied. 

“They are also trying to pull the sky people in with them. They think that since you betrayed them that they will easily take their side.” Titus spoke slowly and with elegance trying not to upset the commander.

“Never EVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!” Lexa yelled as the bald man cowered into a corner. “Titus why have you invited the ice nation delegation to attend this war council meeting when they are the ones planning to overthrow me?” she asked as she glared at the man.

“I bear a message from Queen Nia.” The man from the ice nation replied.

“Come here so we can speak privately. I happen to also have a message for Queen Nia.” Lexa said leading the man towards the secluded open balcony.

“I will be happy to deliver the message, but first Queen Nia has a message for you. You can either step down from your position as Commander willingly or the Queen will force you to step down. She said that the choice was yours to make by sundown tomorrow.” The man threatened and then placed a smug look on his face.

Lexa wasn’t surprised at all by this statement she just stood there and blatantly stared at the man. He stared right back at her while waiting for her to deliver her message to him. Then Lexa raised her leg and kicked him off of the tower. She listened to the man scream on the way down and then she heard the villagers shriek when the man finally hit the ground. Lexa wished that she could see Queen Nia’s face when she received Lexa’s message.

Then she turned to everyone else in the room and asked “Does anyone else care to join the ice nation in plotting against me? There is now an opening available.” She scanned the faces of everyone in the room. No one looked at her and no one dared to speak. “Okay then let’s get on with it. Let me make something very clear we aren’t doing anything about this today. I am going to figure out how we can stop this attack the right way. If anyone doesn’t agree with me or doesn’t like the ways that I use then you can gladly join our good friend from the ice nation delegation. You are dismissed.” As Lexa watched everyone leave the throne room she took a seat and put her head in her hands. She knew what she had to do. She was going to have to find Clarke.

“Titus.” Lexa sighed and turned towards the bald man. 

“Yes Commander?” He asked looking at the commander sincerely.

“I want Clarke here first thing in the morning. We need the sky peoples help to win this war and it’s not going to happen without Clarke.” Lexa stated.

“But after the way you left things do you think she will come willingly?” Titus replied while placing his hands one on top of the other.

“No but I need her help with this. We need to trick her into coming to Polis and you just leave the rest to me.” Lexa said with hopefulness.

“Okay I have just the idea, she should be here first thing in the morning.” Titus assured and then bowed his head.

“Great, now get out.” Lexa groaned and gestured for the bald man to leave with her hands.

Lexa sat on her throne hoping that somehow Clarke could forgive Lexa for betraying her. She loved Clarke but was afraid to tell her because she wasn’t quite sure if Clarke felt the same way. She sighed and then stood up and walked out to the balcony. To her surprise they had already cleaned up the dead body she had so ruthlessly kicked out of her tower. Then she looked out at the horizon and took a minute to admire the way that the land bled into the sky as if they were one.

The next day Lexa was up before the sun even rose, she was excited to see Clarke, but knew that she had to put her duty as commander before her own personal wants and needs. Lexa exited her chambers and practically sprinted to the throne room. When she entered she walked to her throne and sat there awaiting Clarke’s arrival. About 5 minutes later Titus entered and said I present to you the commander of death. When they lifted the bag off of the prisoner’s head Lexa was enraged. “Titus does this look like Clarke to you?” Lexa said sarcastically.

“No commander but we discussed...”

“This is NOT what we discussed.”

“You said she wouldn’t come willingly so I just figured that some bait would lead her right to you.” Titus said trying to remind of her of their conversation from yesterday.

“GET OUT!” Lexa yelled at him.

Lexa recognized the prisoner immediately it was Bellamy Blake he was pretty much King of the Sky people. Bellamy was tall and very muscular. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to suck your soul right out of your body. Lexa had never liked him not even when they had worked together to get there people out of Mt. Weather. Lexa then bent down and removed the rag from his mouth.

“You’re going to lose.” Bellamy sneered at Lexa.

“What do you know of this matter?” Lexa replied.

“Your coalition will shatter and you will die.” He said laughing. “Then I will finally be able to claim what is rightfully mine.”

“What is rightfully yours?” Lexa asked looking confused.

“The beautiful blonde girl that has blue eyes that sparkle like the sky.”

“You will NEVER EVER touch Clarke Griffin and if you do I will make sure that you pay for it.” Lexa then kicked him in the groin.

“You will be dead then Commander. So I will be free to do whatever I want.” Bellamy taunted Lexa which pushed her right over the edge.

Lexa then knocked him out. He was lucky that Lexa hadn’t killed him right there because she was so close to losing it. But she wouldn’t betray Clarke again. Bellamy would have to pay for his crimes in a different way.

Lexa then exited the throne room and went to her chambers and packed a bag. She was determined to find Clarke. 

Once Lexa had snuck out of her tower she was determined to reach the outside of town. So she kept her hood on and her head down. She didn’t think anyone would recognize her, but she did it just to be safe. 

Lexa was almost on the outskirts of Polis when she felt the blade of a knife pressed against her neck. Before she could react she was being pulled backward into a tent.

“If you are going to kill me just get it over with.” Lexa said fearlessly.

Then she heard some sniffling and she saw the knife move away from her neck and then she heard it clatter on the ground. 

When Lexa turned around she saw Clarke crouched down on the ground crying her eyes out.

“Clarke?” she said as she bent down and tilted the girls head up at hers.

“They threatened me Lexa. I didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry.” Clarke sobbed and tried to wipe some of her tears away.

“Look at me.” Lexa said and she then waited for Clarke to look at her before she continued to speak. Then Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and said “You are safe now and I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“You don’t know what they did Lexa and what they made me swear to do.” Clarke said slowly moving away from Lexa.

“Clarke who told you to kill me?”

“Titus.” She declared breaking down into more tears. “He said that if I didn’t kill you he would wipe out the sky people and then Bellamy would finish you off anyway.”

“How did you recognize me?” Lexa asked trying to change the subject.

“Well everyone else was just walking around and going about their business. All of the sudden I saw someone moving fast with their head down and a hood covering their face. So I figured I was going to catch a thief or something but then I realized it was you.” Clarke replied as she regained her composure.

“Oh I guess I really need to work on my discreetness.” That statement made Clarke’s face light up with a smile that immediately warmed Lexa’s heart.

Lexa then helped Clarke up and wiped away her tears for her. Instead of moving away from Lexa, Clarke leaned into her touch.

“Let’s get back to my tower so we can figure this out.” Lexa said as she threw on her hood and grabbed Clarke’s hand. Then they made their way back to Lexa’s stronghold to confront their enemies.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at Lexa’s chambers. “Clarke you need to stay in here while I confront Titus.” Lexa said as she dropped Clarke’s hand.

“No Lexa we need to do this together.” 

“I won’t bring you into this again.” Lexa said trying to muster up the courage to look at Clarke.

“Lexa I forgive you.” 

“It’s not that simple Clarke.”

“Yes it is. I was angry at you for so long and it wasn’t just about the betrayal I thought you were also rejecting me.” Clarke looked right at Lexa and stepped towards her.

“I could never reject you Clarke. I was just doing what was best for my people or that’s what I try to convince myself I did. I think about that moment every day and I don’t think I will ever forgive myself for abandoning you like that.” Lexa said as the tears slowly streamed down her cheeks.

“Well I’m forgiving you Lexa. We are together right now and that’s all that matters.” Clarke then grabbed Lexa’s face and passionately kissed her. “We are going to do this together whether you like it or not commander.” Clarke insisted.

“Fine but we need a plan.” Lexa commanded.

“We should be able to come up with something good you are the commander of a whole entire civilization after all.” Clarke quipped and then sat down waiting for Lexa’s plan to be revealed.

Lexa felt like she had been thinking for hours considering the fact that Clarke had been snoring for quite a while now. The sun was about to set which meant that King Lloyd and Queen Nia would be rallying there forces to attack Polis first thing in the morning. Lexa still needed a plan that could get both her and Clarke out of this situation safely. But Lexa couldn’t seem to think clearly so she walked to her throne room and went out onto the balcony. She then sat down and let her feet dangle off the tower. Lexa wasn’t afraid of anything except for the thought of losing Clarke. It seemed as though she might have to face this fear tomorrow and she could never prepare herself for that moment. The only thing left to do was embrace it.

Lexa now stood up and walked back to her chambers. As Lexa was walking towards her door she saw someone slip into her room. She immediately ran down the hallway and into her room but when she entered she found Clarke exactly where she left her. Then the floor behind her creaked and her instincts kicked in right away. Lexa turned around to see Titus standing there pointing a gun right at her.

“Titus how could you betray me like this?” Lexa asked while her whole entire body tensed up at the sight of him.

“It’s for your own good commander and they have offered me a better job in return for both of your heads.” Titus laughed greedily.

Lexa glanced back at Clarke only to find her still sleeping. Thank god for this because Lexa didn’t really have time to explain herself.

“Well Titus, if you want to betray me that’s fine, but don’t betray your people or your religion because that’s something that you cannot come back from.” Lexa replied taking one step forward. “If you want to shoot me then shoot me but just please get it over with.” Lexa said while stepping even closer to Titus.

Now Lexa was so close to Titus that the gun was resting right on her chest. She was looking Titus dead in the eye when she lifted her hand and drove the butt of the gun into his skull knocking him out cold. 

She then bent down and tied the man up and after that she dragged him to the throne room. It was clearly dark out now and she needed to get Clarke and tell her the plan. But she had to wait for Titus to wake up so she could kill him. 

In the meantime she went back to her room and sat down next to Clarke. She jostled Clarke to try and wake her up.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked while reaching out to touch the girl.

“Yes I’m right here. You need to wake up and prepare yourself for battle.” Lexa said while standing up.

“Why?” Clarke asked as she sat up and looked at Lexa.

“Because I have a plan.” She said letting a smile slip through her concrete demeanor. 

Lexa then left the room giving Clarke time to get ready. Now it was time to deal with Titus. As Lexa walked back to her throne room she pushed all of her emotions to the side and let her ruthless side rise back to the surface.

“Titus wake up!” Lexa yelled as she slapped him in the face.

“I’m up commander.” He said wincing at the pain from the slap.

“Good. Now stand up and walk over to the balcony.” She commanded. “Your fight is over Titus of the tree people. Do you have any last words?” she asked coldly.

“Yes to be commander is to be alone.” Titus replied quietly.

That statement angered Lexa so much that she stabbed Titus and then threw him off the tower and watched him fall to his death. Lexa didn’t look away until she saw him hit the ground.

Then Lexa sat down put her head in her hands and cried. She knew that she had to prepare for the battle but Lexa couldn’t convince herself to move. Next she heard the door creak open and someone started approaching her.

“Lexa are you okay?” Clarke asked as she sat down next to Lexa.

Lexa lifted her head up and tried to wipe away her tears but they just kept falling.

“I killed Titus.” She said as she looked up into Clarke’s eyes.

“Hey its okay. You did what you had to do to protect yourself.” Clarke replied.

“No I did what I had to do to protect you Clarke. He was threatening to kill you. I just can’t imagine living without you.” 

“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke responded grabbing Lexa’s hand.

“Actually we are going somewhere.” Lexa said as she stood up and pulled Clarke up with her.

“Where?” 

“We are going to confront Queen Nia and King Lloyd before they get to Polis. We have to leave now and it can only be the two of us.” 

“Okay let’s get going then.” Clarke said as she walked towards the door.

Once Lexa and Clarke had exited the building Lexa scanned the crowd looking for someone in particular.

“Clarke. I need to talk to Indra. I will be right back.” Lexa said as she let go of Clarke’s hand. Clarke then nodded and waited for Lexa to come back.

Lexa walked down a street in her village. Then she spotted the tent that had the symbol of the tree people. When she entered the tent she saw a woman sharpening her sword.

“Commander what brings you here?” Indra asked while still sharpening her sword.

“I need you to round up a small army.” Lexa revealed.

“For what?” Indra asked cocking her head to the side.

“To battle Queen Nia and King Lloyd. I am going to attack them on there way to Polis.”

“A surprise attack that’s clever. Count me in commander.” Indra said as she stood and shook the commander’s hand.

“I don’t need the army for the surprise attack. I just need you to protect Polis if I fail.” She swallowed hard and looked at Indra.

“I can’t allow you to go on a suicide mission Commander please let me help.” Indra replied placing her hand on her sword.

“I’m the commander Indra and that means that I have to fight my own battles. Just please protect the city and promise me you won’t let them take it from you.” 

“I promise Commander.” Indra assured.

“May we meet again.” Lexa answered and then she turned and walked out of the tent.

When Lexa turned the street corner she saw Clarke standing right where she had left her. When she got to Clarke she threw on her hood and grabbed Clarke’s hand. Then they started making their way out of the city. 

They had been walking for about five hours now. Lexa wanted to attack the ice nation as far away from Polis as possible and they were very close to the spot that Lexa wanted the battle to happen at. After another few minutes Lexa and Clarke approached a hill and when they got to the top of it Lexa saw the battlefield that she had slain hundreds of men on when she was battling for her coalition.

“This is where we will face our enemies Clarke.” Lexa stated before turning to Clarke.

“I’ve never seen open land like this before Lexa it’s beautiful.” Clarke replied while admiring all of the stars in the sky. 

“We will sleep here for about three hours but then we need to wake up and prepare to attack.” 

“Okay commander.” Clarke smirked.

After they slept for about three hours Lexa awoke to Clarke still snoring away next to her. She wished that she could watch this girl sleep forever but she had to wake Clarke now so they could confront their enemies.

Once they saw the army coming in the distance Lexa walked over to the center of the grassy field. Clarke followed her to the center of the field and stood as close to Lexa as possible.

“What are you doing here Lexa?” Queen Nia scoffed.

“I’m trying to keep my coalition from falling apart.” Lexa stated.

“That’s nice dear but I would like you to move out of the way.” This time the woman sneered.

“No can do Queen um what’s your name again?” Clarke asked laughing and Lexa looked completely astonished.

The Ice Queen stepped forward and yelled “I will not tolerate the madness that these people bring to us any longer. They all get to die starting with the commander of death and the commander.” 

“Okay fine but just you and me.” Lexa said to Queen Nia. Then Lexa proceeded to get down on her knee “I Lexa the Commander of the coalition challenge you Queen Nia of the Ice Nation.” Lexa declared and then she looked back at Clarke who gave her a worried look.

“I do not accept. I’m just going to kill you now.” The woman laughed in their faces.

“The only way I will fight you Nia is if your army turns back. Once you have killed me then you can take them to Polis and ravage my lands. But if you choose to keep your army here you will be killing me in cold blood which is against our ways. Then your army will have to kill you. So I think it’s in your best interest to send your army on its way right now.” Lexa threatened and then stared Queen Nia down.

King Lloyd then conversed with the Queen trying to get her to cooperate with Lexa it seemed.

“Fine my army will leave.” She said angrily. “Turn back now before I kill you all myself.” She yelled at her army of men. “Now it’s time for some fun.” The Queen said as she unsheathed her sword.

Lexa then looked at Clarke who held a sword tight in her left hand. Lexa immediately pulled her two swords off of her back. Then it started Lexa and Queen Nia crashed their swords together as Clarke and King Lloyd charged at each other. Lexa knew Clarke was going to need help fighting the King so she decided to speed things up a bit. The next time Queen Nia stepped forward Lexa ducked under her sword and kicked her knee. This sent her flying into the ground. Lexa then ran at her with both of her swords pointed right at the women. This would have been enough if Lexa hadn’t been stopped by the sound of Clarkes scream.

When Lexa looked over at Clarke she saw a sword inside of her lower abdomen and it went all the way through her body. Lexa felt so much pain in that moment. She had yet again dragged Clarke into a situation that put her in danger and the only difference this time was that Clarke will probably die because of Lexa’s poor decisions. Clarke looked right at Lexa and Lexa felt the tears flowing down her cheeks when the sword was pulled out of her body. Clarke then hit the ground with a thud. King Lloyd stood victorious over one Commander and he was just about to save the Queen when Lexa ran at the Ice Queen who was trying to get off of the ground. Lexa threw one sword and as it whizzed through the air she knew that it would find her target. The sword hit Queen Nia right in the middle of the chest and then Lexa plunged another sword right into her abdomen. She then looked at the queen and turned the sword pushing it farther into her body. As the Queen took her last breath Lexa pulled both of her swords out of the woman simultaneously. 

Lexa knew that Clarke didn’t have much time and her only hope of saving Clarke was outwitting King Lloyd. The King looked at Lexa and Lexa looked back at him. Lexa was so angry at this man for hurting the only person that mattered to her in this world and he was definitely going to pay for it. When the swords hit for the first time Lexa knew she had to be careful. The man hit with his sword again while also kicking Lexa in the shin. This made her stumble backward which gave him an opening, the king charged Lexa at full speed. Lexa then tripped and fell onto the ground she also lost her grip on her sword and it lay just far enough away that she couldn’t reach it. The King was almost upon her when she finally grabbed her sword and pointed it upward so that when the King went to stab Lexa she instead stabbed him. 

The man was in so much shock that he couldn’t say a word. Lexa then climbed out from underneath the man and said “Blood must have blood.” With that she snapped the man’s neck in one swift turn. 

Lexa then bounded over to Clarke. “Clarke! Are you okay?” Lexa wailed.

“You did it Lexa.” Clarke replied flashing the girl a brief smile. “I love you.” She divulged looking into Lexa’s eyes.

“I love you too.” Lexa sobbed leaning her forehead into Clarke’s. “I’m going to get you out of here.” Lexa assured and as she waited for her reply Clarke said nothing. 

Lexa then picked up the girl and headed towards the sky peoples camp. As Lexa held Clarke in her arms she realized that a life without Clarke wouldn’t be a life worth living. But she shook the thought out of her head and continued walking straight into the sunrise. 


	2. Arkadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the nice comments on the first chapter it really meant a lot! I finished this chapter a lot faster than I intended so enjoy!

It had been 2 days since Clarke and Lexa had fought and killed Queen Nia and King Lloyd. Lexa had carried Clarke for two straight days without stopping. When Lexa walked out of the woods and saw Arkadia in the distance the tears started running down her cheeks, she stopped for a second to admire the beauty of the spaceship and how it was now connected to the land.

“Clarke, we made it.” Lexa looked down only to see Clarke unconscious. Lexa was worried for Clarkes safety but she tried to hide it by continuing to the gate.

They were now standing in front of the gate. It didn’t open right away despite Lexa’s hoping that it would. So, she spoke up and made herself known by saying “I’m Lexa, the Commander of the 12 clans and I come to Arkadia seeking medical attention for the daughter of the chancellor, Clarke Griffin. If you don’t let me enter she will die.”

“Open the gate NOW.” Abby yelled as she ran toward the front of Arkadia.

“Abby wait! Let’s make sure its safe first.” Marcus advised as he tried to catch up to the woman.

Lexa was now kneeling with Clarke in her arms and she looked up at Abby as she ran out of the gates. Marcus followed right behind her and he advised the guards to stand down and leave the gate open. 

“What happened Lexa?” Abby asked as she started examining Clarke. 

“I was betrayed by my one of my people. This caused me to have to face my enemies alone and Clarke just happened to find me. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let her come with me.” Lexa sobbed and put her hand up to wipe away the tears.

“Lexa this is not your fault.” Abby sighed and looked back at Marcus who had now placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It is I was fighting Queen Nia while Clarke took on King Lloyd and I was just about to kill Queen Nia when Clarke was stabbed by King Lloyd. In that moment, I felt dead and hopeless. Then I slaughtered both Queen Nia and King Lloyd and started walking here.” 

“Thank you for bringing Clarke back to us Lexa. Let me take her so you can get some rest.” Marcus offered as he reached out for Clarke.

Lexa was reluctant to let go of Clarke at first but she knew that Abby needed to examine her and stitch up the wound. Lexa looked at Clarke and then leaned down and kissed her. Then she let Kane remove Clarke from her arms. Lexa was very tired and she decided to lay down for just a second. 

“It seems that the Commander has fallen asleep Marcus.” Abby laughed as she stared at the girl.

“You should be grateful Abby. Lexa carried Clarke all the way here from Polis I think she deserves some rest. Let me get Clarke to medical and then I will come back for Lexa.” He said and then walked through the gates.

Abby followed him into Arkadia and she instructed the guards to keep an eye on Lexa and to just leave her there until Marcus came to get her. 

\-----

Abby was just finishing with Clarke in medical when Kane ran in and pulled her into her office. 

“What is wrong Marcus?” Abby asked while leaning on her desk.

“Our people are rioting Abby, they want to kill Lexa for betraying us.” He said worriedly. 

“Marcus, we aren’t going to let anyone touch Lexa.”

“Well we better move her then.” He sighed and then started for the door. He didn’t make it to the door though because Abby had grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to her. They were now inches apart and neither seemed to realize how long they had both been waiting for someone to make the first move. Then it happened Marcus took Abby’s head in his hands and kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss and they both attacked each other and it seemed that neither could get enough of the kiss.

“Have either of you seen Reyes?” Sinclair asked as he walked into the room not realizing what was going on. He looked and saw Abby and Marcus kissing and groping each other and he was shocked. He would have never ever pegged these two as a couple.

Marcus didn’t plan to stop kissing Abby anytime soon and even when Abby tried to pull away to answer Sinclair he didn’t let her. Soon enough Sinclair just turned around and left the room. 

“Really Marcus you could’ve at least let me answer him.” Abby commented.

“Well I think that what we were doing was way more important than whatever Sinclair wanted.” He laughed and didn’t let go of Abby. He just kissed her repeatedly until he remembered why he came to medical in the first place.

“Lexa.” Marcus said as he turned and ran out of the room.

Abby was left standing alone in her office and she wasn’t quite sure what to think about what had just happened. But she seemed happy with Marcus so she wasn’t going to shut out her feelings for him not again.

\---

Marcus was now running down the hallway that led to his room. He had to grab Lexa and get her out of there because things were getting out of hand and the last thing he needed was for Lexa to get hurt at the hands of one of the sky people. When he got to his room he threw open the door and yelled “Lexa we need to leave now.”

“What? Why?” She asked as she stood up from the couch and grabbed her swords.

“There is no time to explain. It’s just not safe here anymore, follow me.” Kane said gesturing towards the door.

Lexa started to follow him and then she thought about Clarke and said, “Wait what about Clarke?”

“Don’t worry Lexa that’s where we are headed now.” Kane assured.

A wave of relief washed over Lexa as her and Kane snuck around the space station. At least she knew she could trust this man, he was the best ally she had right now and she was glad to be by his side. 

Then they turned a corner a Lexa slammed right into someone. “Octavia?” Lexa asked confused. 

“Turn around.” Octavia warned. 

She didn’t have to say it twice Kane and Lexa understood and now ran the other direction away from the threat of their people. 

Soon enough they arrived at medical and Lexa ran in and scanned the room for Clarke. When she found Clarke, she ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

“Lexa?” Clarke muttered as her eyes fluttered opened.

“Yes, I’m right here.” Lexa responded as she cradled Clarkes face in her hand.

“Thank god after I hit the ground I blacked out and when I woke up I didn’t know if you were alive or not.” The tears streamed down her face and she sat up and grabbed Lexa.

Lexa hugged Clarke like it was the first time she had ever held her and like the last time. “I know you’re in pain Clarke. You can’t fool me, you need to lay back down.” Lexa said with authority.

“Well I’m not planning on letting you go anytime soon. So, you are going to have to make me.” Clarke whispered in her ear. 

Lexa started pulling away from Clarke who was gripping her even tighter now. “Okay you are just asking for it now.” Lexa grinned. Then she pushed Clarke down towards the bed and sat on top of her.

“That’s not fair Lexa.” She pouted and gave the girl puppy dog eyes.

“Well you didn’t exactly give me a choice now did you?” 

“Ahem...Ladies.” Marcus said trying to get their attention. 

When Lexa turned to look at Marcus she saw an unapproving Abby standing next to him. 

“Sorry.” Lexa apologized as she climbed off Clarke. 

“Lexa it’s not safe for you here I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Abby asked politely.

“Why is it such a problem that I’m here. If one of your people are stupid enough to try and kill me then so be it. I can defend myself.” She now stood up straight with her arms behind her back. 

“We understand this Lexa but the repercussions of you getting hurt here are unsurvivable. I will not sentence my people to death.” The woman replied.

“Well if I’m leaving then Clarke is coming with me.” Lexa smiled at Clarke.

“Hell no. Clarke is not going anywhere especially while she is in a critical condition that you put her in.” Abby snapped at the girl.

“Mom what the hell?” Clarke sat up. “Lexa didn’t do anything to me.”

“Enough Clarke.” Abby threw her hands up. “You aren’t leaving and that’s final. Kane take Lexa into custody.”

“Abby just think about what you are doing. Lexa isn’t a threat to us but you are about to make her one.” He pleaded with the woman. Now he placed his hands on her shoulders “Abby listen to me when I say that Lexa isn’t a threat I will talk to our people if necessary. You are the chancellor we shouldn’t just throw Lexa out when you can stop the rioting.” He pointed out.

“Your right Marcus I am the chancellor and if you disobey me you are committing an act of treason.” She now removed his hands from her shoulders and just stared at him.

“Kane don’t listen to her you are the rightful chancellor just hold an election right now.” Clarke begged.

“It’s not that simple Clarke.” Now he walked over to Lexa. “Please remove your weapons and place them on the ground.” He asked nicely.

Lexa removed her swords and her knives and placed them on the ground in front of her. 

“Now place your hands behind your back please.”

Lexa did as he said and when she looked at Clarke she saw her trying to move. “Clarke please stop before you hurt yourself I’m going to be fine.” Then Kane pulled her out of the room. 

Once they were outside of the door Kane was taking off the handcuffs that he had just placed on her. “Kane what are you doing?” Lexa asked. 

“I’m doing what is best for my people Lexa. We have to keep moving.” Kane said as he continued walking down the hall.

Lexa had no choice but to follow and she was sick and tired of putting her life in Kane’s hands that’s for sure. “Where are we going Kane?” she asked quietly. Kane didn’t answer he just kept moving and Lexa was about done with his bull shit when she saw Octavia emerge from the shadows. 

“Thank god you made it here fast. We have to leave now.” Octavia said gesturing to the open hole in the wall with her sword. 

“Nice to see you Commander.” Lincoln said as he appeared out of the shadows.

“Thanks for giving me a heads up on the reunion Kane.” Lexa rolled her eyes at him.

“Are you all daft enough to think I’m leaving without Clarke?” she asked looking at the three of them.

“Well you are going to have to trust me on this one Lexa especially when it seems that we might be the only ally that you have left.” He suggested.

“What the hell are you talking about Kane?” she spit his name at him as if it was poison flying out of her mouth.

“The other clans, well let’s just say there have been uprisings.”

“We don’t have time for this Kane.” Octavia reminded him of the imminent threat.

“Well I guess you will find out when you return to Polis then.” He smiled.

“I guess I will because it’s not like you the person with the information would just tell me. No we have to do everything the hard way.” She scoffed. “Give me a radio. I need to be able to keep in contact with Clarke.” She asked holding her hand out.

“I will show her how to use it.” Octavia assured before turning and crawling through the tiny hole in the wall. 

“May we meet again Marcus of the sky people.” Lexa said before turning and following Octavia.

Then Lincoln followed the girls into the hole in the wall. Marcus was left to move the paneling back over the hole. 

\---

It had been about four hours since Lexa had been hand cuffed and taken out of medical. Clarke was in pain, not only had she almost died two days ago but now the love of her life had just been ripped from her bare hands. Her wound was fine but her heart wasn’t it was aching and very close to breaking again. 

“Clarke thank god you are alive. You have been gone for so long and none of us knew where you were at let alone if you were alive or not. I was so worried.” Abby said as she walked over and kneeled down next to Clarke. 

“Well you can stop worrying about me mom because I’m fine. You should actually be worrying about yourself. I can’t believe that you of all people would betray me yet again. Killing my dad just wasn’t good enough so now you have to go and rip the love of my life away from me too.” Clarke stared right at her mom hoping to break her.

“Clarke you’re just a child you don’t know what love is.” Abby responded.

“No mom I do know what love is and I love Lexa she is my other half, my soulmate. She is the reason that I am alive right now.”

“Clarke I will not let you make these bad decisions with your life.”

“When are you going to wake up and smell the rose’s mom? I have been making my own decisions for the majority of my life. I have led my people and made decisions regarding their lives. But here you are saying that I’m just a child. You sent us down to earth to die but here you are expecting us all to act like small children. We grew up and we don’t need you to take care of us anymore. You are the ones who need us to take care of you. So just stop acting like you care and that we are your babies when the truth is we are adults now and there is nothing you can do about it. Just leave Mom.” Clarke turned her body away from her mom and shoved her head into her pillow.

Abby walked out of medical and turned the corner only to see Marcus approaching her. 

“Abby what’s wrong?” he asked when he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

“I screwed everything up, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She cried and moved closer to Kane. 

“Hey everything can be fixed Abby.” He opened his arms up and pulled Abby into an embrace.

“No she hates me now and I’m sorry for what I did to you earlier.” She squeezed Kane as tight as she was able to.

“You don’t have to justify your actions to me, it is okay I forgive you.” He now rocked her back and forth in his arms. “When is the last time that you have gotten any sleep Abby?” he asked.

“It’s been awhile.” She admitted the tears finally stopping.

Marcus then scooped her up and carried her to his room. 

“This is going to be the night that you just sleep Abby I will handle everything else.” Marcus assured as he pushed open the door.

“No you need your sleep to Marcus.”

He ignored her and carried her over to the bed that he placed her down on. 

“Sweet dreams Abby.” He smiled and turned around but Abby grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed with her. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” She whispered in his ear.

They both just lay there legs entangled and arms wrapped around each other. They both wondered how they had been living without each other for this long.

\--

When morning came around Lexa decided to radio Clarke. She hoped that Clarke would be better today so she could help her devise a plan to get out of that place.

“Clarke you there? Its Lexa.” she talked into the walkie-talkie and awaited a response.

“Reyes to the Commander how did you get that walkie?” Raven asked confused.

“Commander to Reyes I got it from Octavia but can you bring it to Clarke?”

“Yes I believe I can.”

“Thanks Raven.”

“No problem. Reyes out.”

\--

“Reyes where do you think you are going?” Sinclair questioned as he stepped in front of the girl.

“I’m on my way to get my leg checked in medical sir.” She responded.

“Make it quick I need to see you in my office as soon as possible.”

“Will do sir.” Raven said before walking out of the room.

Raven wasn’t actually going to medical for her leg she was going to medical to visit Clarke. All she could do was pray Abby wasn’t there so she wouldn’t get questioned about her current state. 

When she arrived in Medical she hobbled in and she only saw Jackson tending to patients and thank god for that. Then she saw Clarke and approached her and said “Well look who it is.”

Clarke sat up and said “Raven?” and her face lit up with a smile immediately.

The two girls hugged for about a minute until Raven said “I have something for you.”

“What is it?” the girl asked.

Raven then pulled out the walkie-talkie and handed it to Clarke. “A walkie?” she asked confused.

“Just talk into it.” 

“Okay. Hello?” Clarke spoke into the walkie-talkie and awaited a response.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked hopeful.

“Lexa?”

“Awesome now that you guys know who you are talking to I’m going to leave. You guys gross me out anyway.” Then Raven got up and left.

“How are you feeling Clarke?”

“Way better than I was. Where are you?” she asked curiously.

“Kane let me go. I’m on my way to Polis with Lincoln and Octavia.”

“What.”

“Clarke I’m not leaving you I just didn’t have a choice. Once you get better I will get you out of there but in the meantime you need to sit tight.”

“No Lexa I want to go with you now.”

“You can’t Clarke. As much as I would love that you need to stay in Arkadia. I have to go now.”

“Lexa wait, I love you.” 

“May we meet again.” Lexa said before turning off the walkie-talkie. 

“Is the Commander crying?” Octavia laughed.

“O stop it you don’t want to end up on her bad side.” Lincoln reminded her.

\---

Raven was almost back to engineering but then she saw Kane and Abby walk out of his room. “Holy shit. Since when are they a thing?” she asked herself. She just stood back up against the wall until she saw them disappear around the corner.

Raven got to engineering a little later than expected so she walked into Sinclair’s office about five minutes late.

“You’re late Reyes.” Sinclair said as he turned around in his rolly chair. 

“Well I have a good reason.” She smiled.

“Okay spit it out Raven.” He suggested.

“Kane and Abby I saw them walking out of Kane’s room together.”

“I walked in on them kissing in her office yesterday. They straight up ignored me.” Now he laughed.

“I would’ve never guessed that they would be a couple.” Raven commented taking a seat.

“That is exactly what I thought when I saw it. Anyway we have work to do Raven.” 

“Okay let’s get to it then.” 

\---

“Marcus what are you doing?” Abby asked as she watched him try to grab her hand.

“I’m trying to hold your hand.” The man said as he let out a small laugh.

“We are in the middle of the mess hall.” She reminded him.

“Oh yeah because I totally didn’t realize that we were in the middle of the mess hall Abby.” He said sarcastically. 

“Marcus I don’t think it’s a good idea.” She said as she scanned the crowd.

“What’s not a good idea?” he said still holding onto Abby’s hand despite her trying to make him let go.

“Fine but this is one you then Marcus.” She smiled and finally stopped fighting it.

“Let’s eat.” He said as he led her over to the line of people waiting for food.

“Did Lexa get out okay?” 

“Yes Octavia and Lincoln took her out through the secret passage. You actually like Lexa don’t you?” he asked as he poked her in the side.

Abby decided not to answer him which made him even more curious. Instead she asked “Do you think Clarke will forgive me?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it Abby just try to be a little nicer that’s all.”

“I am nice.” She replied.

When Marcus didn’t respond she let go of his hand but Marcus saw it coming so instead of letting her get her way he kissed her in the middle of the mess hall. He was pretty surprised when she didn’t pull away from him so he just kept kissing her.

“Now that was nice.” He said as he caught his breath.

Abby now scanned the room to see a lot of people staring at them. She just leaned on Marcus and felt her cheeks blush. She secretly loved public acts of affection they made her feel like a teenager again.

After Abby and Marcus were done eating they went to a council meeting. Instead of walking there they were skipping down the hallways and stealing kisses when no one was looking. That might have been the reason why they were late but neither of them seemed to care.

“It’s about damn time.” Pike said when they entered. 

“Sorry we got caught up in the mess hall.” Then he looked at Abby and they both smiled at each other knowing that wasn’t the reason they were late to the meeting. 

The council in Arkadia consists of six people. Unfortunately everyone on the council except Marcus and Abby were anti-grounders. The council consists of Abby Griffin, Marcus Kane, Charles Pike, Agent Miller, Sam Ford, and Katelyn Locke. As soon as Abby and Marcus took their seats the meeting started.

“When are we executing Lexa?” Pike asked coldly.

“We aren’t executing anybody Pike.” Marcus snapped back at him.

“She has to answer for her crimes somehow Kane.” Katelyn said staring at him.

“If we kill Lexa we are sentencing every single one of our people to death.” Marcus said angrily.

“We could take every single one of them down we have more than enough guns. I say let them come.” Pike responded.

“Abby what do you think about this?” Katelyn asked as she crossed her legs under the table.

“We aren’t murdering anyone. That is against our laws and the killing needs to stop. We have to learn to coexist with the grounders or we are all going to die.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it Abby.” Pike yelled and slammed his fist into the table.

“Get out now.” Marcus said standing up.

“You are making a mistake the both of you and when you figure it out you will come to me and beg for me to help you.” Pike revealed before walking out of the room.

Abby was pissed she didn’t understand how her own people could be so heartless. Life was hard on the ark but they don’t have to live like that anymore. She now had her head in her hands and she felt Marcus’s hand on her back trying to console her.

“Hey just take a minute it’s going to be okay.” Marcus said as he rubbed his hand in small circles on her back.

“It’s not okay Marcus we can’t even get our own people to respect us. So how the fuck do you think they are going to act with the grounders. I can’t fucking fix this. I just can’t do this anymore.” She yelled at first but then she was crying by the time she finished. Before Marcus could act Abby had ran out of the room.

“Meeting adjourned.” He said looking at the other councilors and then he ran out of the room in search of Abby.

When he got into the hallway he didn’t see her so he started running hoping that he would catch up to her. He ran until he got to the mess hall and he scanned the crowd but didn’t see Abby anywhere. “Damn.” He whispered running his fingers through his hair.

“Hey Kane!” Raven yelled.

He turned immediately looking for the person who called out his name. When he saw Raven her ran over to her. “Are you looking for Abby?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes I am. Which way did she go?” he asked desperately. He was so anxious that he started shaking.

“Kane calm down Abby is going to be fine. She is in her favorite spot.” Raven assured.

“And that is where?”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t shown you yet but it’s that huge window in the back of the ship that overlooks the lake.”

“Thank you Raven.” He said as he brushed past her and starting running through the spaceship.

After about ten minutes of running he was approaching the window. He saw Abby sitting right in the middle of it with her legs crossed. Kane caught his breath and then sat down next to her. 

“I never thought that I would have the opportunity to ever see the sunset or rise.” Abby said as she turned to acknowledge Kane.

“Abby we need to talk about what happened in the meeting.” Marcus said as he watched her admire the current sunset.

“The way the sky and the land connect is the most magnificent sight that I’ve ever seen.” She smiled but didn’t take her eyes off of the sunset. 

“Yeah Abby it’s gorgeous, just like you.” He reached out to grab her hand. “Abby look at me please.” He pleaded hoping that the woman would cooperate. When she looked at him he began speaking to her “I need you to pull it together. What just happened in that meeting can never happen again. If you ever feel the need to yell or cry or curse somebody out just come find me. We can’t have anyone thinking that you are too weak to be chancellor. Do you understand?” he asked.

She didn’t respond at first for a minute she just stared at Marcus and then the tears started falling. “I’m scared Marcus.” She cried and tried to pull her hand from his. 

He grabbed both of her hands now and he looked at her and said “I won’t let anything happen to you Abby but I need you to let me in.” He said and then he moved so she could lean her head on his shoulder. They now sat in silence and they both admired the sunset. 

Marcus turned his head when he heard footsteps bounding toward them. He saw Jackson running down the hallway so he pulled Abby up right away because he could tell by the way Jackson was running that it was an emergency.

“Abby Clarke’s gone!” Jackson yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think of this chapter! Expect my next update in the next week or earlier.


	3. Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Ive been pretty busy with work lately. I will try to be posting weekly though. If I don't I'm sorry but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you guys think about the story. Happy Reading!

Lexa, Octavia, and Lincoln finally reached Polis on the morning of the 3rd day since leaving Arkadia. 

“Heda, I would love to go further but you have placed a kill order on me.” Lincoln reminded.

“As long as you stay by my side you will be fine.” Lexa assured.

“So, we are just supposed to trust you now Commander?” Octavia asked bluntly.

“No, you Octavia have no reason to trust me but Lincoln does. It’s also kind of your only choice if you wish to not reside with skaikru any longer.”

Then Lexa walked away from the two of them and they followed her. They made their way into the city and through it. When the villagers saw their commander, they bowed to her but Lexa was suspicious when she arrived at her tower because she didn’t see any of her guards standing post.

Instead of entering her tower she started running through the streets of Polis. She ran to Indra’s tent only to find it empty.

“What is going on Heda?” Lincoln asked as he entered the tent with Octavia right behind him.

“I don’t know but whatever it is it isn’t good.”

“Where’s Indra?” Octavia asked when she realized this tent belonged to her.

“I’m not sure Octavia. The last time I saw Indra I told her to put an army together and to protect Polis from Azgeda.”

“I would suggest that we sneak into your tower Commander.” Lincoln said as he put a hood over his head.

“Yeah that would probably be best.” Lexa had always liked Lincoln and was glad that he was by her side now. “I will meet you by the tower in ten minutes.” She looked at them both for approval.

Lincoln and Octavia nodded and left the tent.

Lexa now pulled out the radio so she could speak to Clarke.

“Clarke come in.” Lexa said clearly.

“Hey Lexa I’m on my way to Polis.”

“Your what!” Lexa was so angry.

“I snuck out of Arkadia yesterday, I couldn’t stand not seeing you.”

“Clarke, it isn’t safe here in Polis something is going on.”

“What is wrong?”

“I’m not sure but I can’t risk you getting pulled into this. I need you to go back to Arkadia. Lincoln, Octavia and I are going to figure out what is going on.” She assured.

“No, I want to help.” Clarke didn’t want to sit on the sidelines for this.

“Clarke please just listen to me.” Lexa begged.

“No, I won’t go back Lexa just tell me where to meet you.”

“I will radio you when I have more information. Please be careful Clarke.”

“I will.” Clarke smiled knowing that she would be able to see Lexa soon.

Then Lexa turned the radio off and shoved it into her pocket. Lexa exited the tent and met up with Lincoln and Octavia.

They used the tunnels to enter her tower. Once they were inside all they saw were Azgeda warriors.

“I need to make it to the throne room.” She whispered to Lincoln.

“I will cause a distraction and when I do you and Octavia run for the stairs.” He whispered back.

“No Lincoln they will kill you on sight because of the kill order.” Octavia grabbed him and looked him in the eye. “I will do it and you escort Lexa to the throne room.”

“Octavia.” Was all he got out before she kissed him and then ran into one of the warriors and started a fight.

“That’s our que.” Lincoln said as he ran to the stairs.

Once they had gotten to the stairs they started ascending. It took them about fifteen minutes to run to the top. “Be ready to fight.” Lexa said as they left the stairwell. When they had entered the hallway that led to her throne room Lexa saw Indra walking towards them.

“Indra what’s going on?” Lexa asked when they reached the woman.

“Ontari has taken over.” Indra swallowed hoping that the commander wouldn’t be angry at her.

“How Indra?”

“She is a nightbleda heda.” Indra stated.

“What? How is that even possible?”

“Queen Nia hid her from us.” Indra replied.

Lexa walked past Indra and barged into the throne room. She saw Ontari sitting on her throne with a crown on her head. Lexa went to approach Ontari but she was stopped by two of her guards.

“It’s nice of you to finally join us Commander.” Ontari smiled and sat with her legs crossed.

“What is this?” Lexa yelled.

“This is the law.” Ontari replied.

“No, it isn’t. The only thing that can remove me from that chair is death.”

“That’s where your wrong Lexa. The law states that if a nightblood did not participate in the conclave, they can fight to the death with the Commander and whoever wins takes the throne.”

“That’s not a law I know all of them.” Lexa snapped at Ontari.

“It is a law and I’m not surprised that Titus didn’t tell you about it.” Ontari smiled.

“Heda they are forcing our hand this has to happen.” Indra stated.

“Ontari choose your champion.” An ambassador spoke now.

“King Roan will fight for me.”

“Lexa choose your champion.” The ambassador spoke again.

“I’m the Commander, nobody fights for me.” Lexa said with her head held high.

“It’s settled then the fight will take place tomorrow at noon. For now, Lexa is the Commander so I’m going to have to ask you to leave Ontari.”

Ontari didn’t say a word she just stood and walked out of the throne room.

“Everyone else out.” Lexa commanded.

Lexa was happy to see this room empty. She liked to use this place to think so now she went out to the balcony and sat on the edge of the tower. She figured that she should radio Clarke and tell her but she didn’t want to upset Clarke.

Despite Lexa’s best interest she radioed Clarke.

“Are you there Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah I’m here. Did you figure out what is going on?” Clarke asked desperately.

“Yes Clarke, I have to fight Roan to the death.” She swallowed hard and prepared herself for Clarke’s reaction.

“Why?”

“Well this girl from Azgeda, Ontari is a nightblood. Apparently if the nightblood didn’t fight in the conclave than she can challenge me in a fight to the death.”

“Well why aren’t you fighting her?”

“Because we can choose a champion to fight for us.” Lexa sighed.

“Why are you fighting then?” Clarke demanded an answer.

“I can’t speak of this right now Clarke. I have to go.”

“Wait Lexa.” Clarke said but she didn’t get a response.

Lexa wasn’t aware but Clarke had stolen a rover to get to Polis so she was already there. When Clarke found a safe place for the rover she ran to the tower and demanded an audience in front of Lexa.

Clarke was escorted up to the throne room only to find it empty. When she tried to leave the door was locked. Lexa was still sitting on the balcony with her radio in hand. She was about ready to radio Clarke again when she heard the door to the throne room open.

Now she stood and walked into the room. “Clarke how are you already here?” Lexa was shocked.

Clarke didn’t say a word she just ran right into Lexa’s arms. “I missed you.” Clarke smiled. Then she backed away and said, “No I’m mad at you. Why do you have to fight? Roan will kill you.”

“You’ve never seen me fight Clarke and besides it’s my duty as Commander.”

“What your duty is to sacrifice your own life just for a stupid fight? That’s so wrong Lexa.” She paused stepping towards the girl. “I won’t let you do this.”

“It’s already done the fight is tomorrow at noon.”

“I won’t just stand there and watch you die Lexa.” Clarke yelled now hoping to make a point.

“It’s okay if you don’t come to the fight Clarke but just know that I will think about you the entire time.” Lexa gazed into Clarke’s eyes. “I will have someone escort you to your room.” Then Lexa walked out of the throne room.

Clarke was so angry with Lexa but deep down she loved this girl and was afraid of losing her. When a guard showed up he escorted Clarke to her room. When she got there all she did was pace around her room. There was no way that she was sleeping tonight.

Lexa had also been awake for hours tossing and turning and thinking of Clarke. When she heard her door open she rolled out of bed and grabbed her knife. When the person entered Lexa jumped them and put the knife to their throat.

“Lexa its me.” Clarke said as she took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Clarke. Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine.” She stood in front of Lexa now.

“Clarke, I just want to say that I’m fighting this battle for you. To keep you safe because I don’t think that I could live without you. You can hate me or even reject me but I’m still fighting that battle tomorrow.” Lexa spoke with passion.

“I can’t support this Lexa because if you die tomorrow then I’m going to die with you.”

“I’m sorry Clarke I have to. You need to have faith that I can win.” Lexa shed a tear.

“The only reason I came here was to try and change your mind.”

“I don’t care if you don’t support me and you can hate me all you want but just stay with me please.” Lexa pleaded. To her surprise Clarke went and laid down on the bed. Now Lexa went and laid down next to her. “Goodnight Clarke.”

“Reshop heda.”

\--

When Lexa awoke the next morning, Clarke was gone but she left a note on the pillow. The note read “I can’t watch this fight but I am rooting for you. I’m sorry it had to be like this.” Lexa just crumpled up the paper and threw it as hard as she could. Then she heard a knock on the door.

“Heda its time.” A guard said.

Lexa got up and got dressed. Then she headed down to the bottom of her tower. The fight would take place in the center of Polis right next to her tower.

When Lexa walked into the arena she heard people shout heda and she was glad to have some sort of a support system. What she really needed was Clarke but unfortunately Lexa was on her own.

After warming up for five to ten minutes Lexa decided to just sharpen her sword until the fight began.

“Heda and Roan please take your positions.” Indra shouted from the stage that Ontari was sitting in a throne on.

Lexa walked into the middle of the arena where a guard awaited her with a sword. As she unsheathed the sword she scanned the crowd and saw Clarke pushing people aside.

“You came.” Lexa smiled.

“Watch out!” Clarke yelled.

Lexa immediately moved to the left and hit Roan with her sword. Lexa could feel the sweat dripping down her face as her sword hit Roan’s repeatedly. With every move that Roan made Lexa was one step ahead. This was until their swords clashed and Roan started pushing his down on Lexa’s. Lexa panicked and grabbed the blade of his sword. Her hand was now bleeding profusely which distracted Roan just long enough for her to hit him in the face with her sword.

Now they each danced around each other using fancy footwork and twirled their weapons in intimidating ways. Roan came at Lexa faster than she expected and he was able to get her sword out of her hand. Now she was defenseless against Roan. She did her best but he kept cutting her with the swords. When he finally got close enough to Lexa he kicked her right in the chest. This caused Lexa to fall onto the ground. When Roan finally got over to Lexa he readjusted his sword and went to stab her in the head. When he brought the sword down Lexa moved her head in the nick of time. Once she was on her feet she attacked Roan with her fists. Lexa got a couple of good hits on Roan and that’s how she got her sword back.

Now Lexa was beating Roan and he seemed defenseless against her skills. Blow after blow, Lexa weakened Roan and then she hit his sword so hard he lost his grip. The crowd was now shouting Heda repeatedly. Lexa just smiled and kept on fighting Roan. Roan got distracted by the crowd and then Lexa stabbed him right in the middle of the chest. Then Roan fell to the ground with a shocked look on his face.

“Jus drein jus daun!” Lexa yelled.

Then Ontari stood from her throne and yelled “This isn’t over!”

“I didn’t think that it was.” Lexa whispered under her breath. Ontari started to make a run for it but when Lexa’s people went after her Lexa threw up her hands and yelled “Let her go.”

“Why Heda?” Indra asked with a confused look on her face.

Lexa just smiled and started scanning the crowd for Clarke. At first Lexa couldn’t find her anywhere but when she did find her she stopped moving to watch Clarke. She was sitting with a boy and teaching him how to use a sword.

“Is that really the right way to hold the sword Clarke?” Lexa asked. Clarke jumped and immediately ran over to Lexa. “Are you hurt?” she was now searching Lexa for wounds.

“I’m fine Clarke as I promised that I would be.” Lexa gave Clarke a little half smile.

“I thought I was going to watch you die today Lexa.” She paused and started wiping her tears away. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I act like I could survive without you but, I can’t. You are my everything Lexa you complete me. If you die, I die with you.”

“Clarke” Lexa said. Then Clarke kissed her she kissed this girl as if she was never going to be able to again. “Maybe I should compete in fight to the death battles more often.” Lexa smirked. Clarke playfully hit her.

“Excuse me Commander.” Indra cleared her throat. “The council would like to meet with you.”

Lexa looked at Clarke who’s face went from smiling to a stone-cold glare in a second. Then Lexa looked back at Indra and said, “Not today.”

“But Commander they are insisting. Ontari is a threat and something needs to be done about her.” Indra looked angry but tried to regain her composure.

“I think that I can afford to give her a few day start. It’s not like she has anywhere to go Indra.” Lexa eyed the woman with ferocity.

“You are right Heda I will tell the council that the meeting is cancelled.” Then Indra walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

“I think you scared her.” Clarke said as she slipped her hand into Lexa’s.

“No nothing scares Indra.” Lexa commented and then she started pulling Clarke through the crowd of people.

“Really she looked pretty shaken or maybe she was just angry.” Clarke laughed at the thought of Indra being mad because it seemed like the woman was always pissed off. “That brought me back to the first time we met.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand as they walked into her tower.

“Yes, I will never forget that day.” Lexa smiled and led Clarke into the elevator.

“Me neither, mostly because of how angry Indra got and she kept interrupting you.” Clarke laughed.

“It wasn’t funny Clarke she was pissing me off.”

“Yeah and that made you even more adorable.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “You were all like “This isn’t a negotiation and show me Lincoln”.”

“Well I was kind of in between a rock and a hard place and you weren’t making it easy.” Lexa sighed thinking back to that very day.

“You didn’t scare me at all. I saw right through your ruthless Commander act.”

“I’m sure you did.”

The elevator doors opened and Lexa left the elevator pulling Clarke behind her. Lexa walked past the throne room and then they approached her chambers. “So, what are we doing?” Clarke asked.

“Well I was hoping that you would help me tend to my wounds and then I was going to take a nap.” Lexa responded.

“Oh shit.”

“What’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked as he grabbed her and stared into her eyes.

“My mom, she is probably freaking out. I don’t know what I did with my radio.”

“I still have the one that Kane gave me. Let me go get it.”

Lexa walked out the door and jogged down the hallway and walked into the throne room. When she did she found Indra and the War Council.

“What is this?” Lexa snarled and crossed her arms.

“We needed to have a meeting.” One of the ambassadors said.

“Commander I tried to tell them that you cancelled the meeting but they insisted.” Indra interjected trying to stop the situation from escalating.

“Commander why don’t you just sit down so we can discuss the situation at hand.” The trishanakru ambassador spoke.

“No, I won’t sit down. This meeting is cancelled, if any of you try and discuss these matters without me again I will arrest you for committing treason. Do you understand?”

“No Commander this needs to be taken care of now, it can’t wait.” The Azgeda ambassador John said.

“How dare you speak to me like that.” Lexa spit her words like venom. She walked over to Indra and pulled her sword off her. Then she approached John and placed the sword on his neck. “I’m attending to other matters right now and that is why I cancelled this meeting.” She glared at everyone in the room.

“So, having sex is more important than being the commander of your people?” John asked.

Lexa wanted so badly to slit this man’s throat. While she was thinking he spoke again “We all know that you have an intimate relationship with the sky girl Clarke and it’s against everything that our people stand for. Ontari should have won that fight today, we probably would have been better off.”

“ENOUGH!” Lexa screamed. She still had the sword to the man’s neck and he didn’t seem to care. “You know nothing of what you speak of and I declare you an enemy of my coalition. You John kom Azgeda are sentenced to death for treason.” Lexa took the sword away from his neck and backed away from him. Then the man tackled Lexa to the floor. He hit her once and only once. Lexa countered his other punches with her forearms and then she rolled on top of him. She hit him once and he was knocked out cold. Lexa stood up, brushed her hands off on her pants, and approached her throne. She didn’t sit she just faced the ambassadors and said, “You are dismissed until further notice and I hope all of you took this as a lesson. Now get out.” Then she faced Indra and said, “Get him out of my sight and lock him up. He will be executed at dawn tomorrow.

Then Lexa grabbed the walkie-talkie from her throne and left the room. When she exited she saw Clarke sitting in the hallway. “I wondered what was taking you so long so I followed you.” Clarke kept her eyes on the wall.

“Did you hear everything?” Lexa swallowed hard.

“Yes, why don’t your people approve of me Lexa?” Clarke looked up at Lexa now.

“Most of them do. I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Lexa sat down next to Clarke.

“You have to choose don’t you.” Clarke simply stated.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa tried to search Clarke’s eyes for the answer.

“Between being Commander and being with me.” Clarke refused to look at Lexa.

“Clarke what makes you think that?”

“I’m getting in the way of your duties as Commander.”

“I didn’t cancel that meeting because of you. I cancelled it because I had just fought for my life and I didn’t feel like sitting in a meeting for hours on end. Clarke, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would pick you over my people any day, I can promise you that.” Lexa held Clarke’s hand in hers now. “Don’t ever feel like you aren’t good enough for me Clarke. If you haven’t noticed I don’t really give a fuck what my people think about me. My personal life is none of their business.” Clarke looked at Lexa now and she let a smile slip out of her stone-faced demeanor. “Now why don’t you radio your mom and invite her and Kane to come to Polis.”

“Why do they need to come here?”

“It’s time that your people join my people. Clarke, I want Skaikru to become the thirteenth clan of my coalition.”

“Wait, are you being serious?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, why would I joke about that?” Lexa asked as she cocked her head to the side.

“I don’t know.” Clarke smiled. “Now I just have to convince my mom.” Clarke looked at the walkie-talkie.

“Don’t tell her over the radio just tell her that I have invited them to Polis to discuss business.”

“Good idea.” Clarke stood now and she walked into the throne room and out onto the balcony. “Come in Arkadia.”

“Clarke?” Abby asked.

“Yes, mom its me.”

“Why did you leave like that Clarke?”

“Because you wouldn’t let me go and it doesn’t matter that’s not what I radioed about. Lexa has invited you and Kane to Polis to discuss business.”

“What business?”

“We can’t discuss it here mom just come to Polis please.”

“I will talk to Kane and get back to you.”

“I have to go mom.”

“Clarke wait.”

Clarke turned off the walkie talkie and walked out of the throne room and down to Lexa’s chambers. “She is going to get back to us.” Clarke looked around and didn’t see Lexa anywhere. “Lexa?”

“In here Clarke.” Lexa shouted.

Clarke walked past Lexa’s bed and turned the corner and she saw a door and went through it. When she entered she saw Lexa sitting in a bathtub. “Oh, I didn’t realize that you were in the bathroom. I will let you finish up.” Then Clarke turned and started walking out the door.

“Clarke come here.” Lexa called out to her.

When she reentered the bathroom, Lexa was getting out of the bathtub and she was naked. All Clarke could do was stand there with her mouth hanging open. Lexa was so beautiful especially when she was soaking wet.

“Can you hand me that towel Clarke?” Lexa asked as she pointed behind the girl.

Clarke swallowed hard and grabbed the towel. She started walking towards Lexa but she found her whole body shaking. Her and Lexa were now inches away. Instead of handing the towel to Lexa she wrapped it around her and started drying the girl. When Lexa was dry she tossed the towel to the side and started tending to Lexa’s wounds. After Clarke had bandaged Lexa up she lifted her and carried her to the bed. “You need to rest.” Clarke said as she placed Lexa on the bed. Clarke was trying to keep a clear head considering Lexa was still very naked. She was having a very hard time resisting Lexa and when she tried to walk away from the bed Lexa grabbed her and pulled Clarke on top of her.

“I have to give you credit Clarke. If you had done that to me I would’ve only lasted seconds before caving.” Lexa smiled.

“Well I have something called willpower Commander.” Clarke laughed and caressed Lexa’s cheek with her hand. “You are gorgeous Lexa and it was very hard for me to resist you.”

“Then don’t resist me.” Then Lexa brought their lips together.Every time they kissed they could both feel the electricity coursing through their veins. They kept kissing each other and Lexa helped Clarke take off her shirt and then her bra. “I want you Clarke.” Lexa rolled on top of Clarke.

Clarke just nodded at Lexa and then continued kissing her. Then Lexa started kissing down Clarke’s neck. She kissed a path all the way down to Clarke’s pants and then she pulled them off.

“HEDA! HEDA!” Indra yelled from the hallway.

“Don’t stop Lexa.” Clarke begged.

Indra was just outside the Commander’s room now. “A ship, a ship was spotted about 20 miles from here.”

“Can you come back Indra. I’m in the middle of something.” Lexa looked down at Clarke who was writhing underneath her.

“Commander this can’t wait.”

“I understand Indra just give me like ten minutes.” Lexa yelled.

“Yes Heda.” Indra replied and then she walked down the hallway to the throne room.

Lexa had Clarke completely unhinged underneath her and she hadn’t even removed her panties yet. Once Lexa did she decided not to tease Clarke and she just went for it. She had Clarke screaming her name in under five minutes. Lexa was surprised that Clarke lasted that long.

“Wow.” Was all Clarke could say. Now Lexa laid down and pulled Clarke up against her. After laying together for about five minutes Lexa tried to move but Clarke was holding onto her very tightly.

“I have to leave now Clarke.” Lexa said as she eyed the girl.

“Please stay for five more minutes.” Clarke pleaded and even made a pouty face.

“Clarke, I need to be there for our people.”

“Our people?”

“Yes, Clarke let me protect all of us from whatever we are threatened by now.” She rolled her eyes.

“Okay be quick though.” The girl replied as she loosened her grip on Lexa.

“I will.” Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke on the forehead. Then she got dressed, exited the room and walked down the hallway to the throne room. When Lexa entered she found all 12 ambassadors waiting to hear from her. Lexa was tired of being called into meetings in the middle of the night. When she reached her throne, she pulled Indra off to the side. “Next time don’t disturb me in the middle of the night.” Lexa whispered to Indra.

“Yes Heda.” Indra whispered back.

“I have called this meeting in the middle of the night to inform all of you of a threat. A ship was seen landing about twenty miles from here. Now I will send scouts first thing in the morning to check it out. We can’t really do anything right now so I suggest we all go back to sleep and wait until the morning to figure out what we are up against.” Lexa scanned the room hoping that none of her ambassadors would speak up. “You are dismissed.” Lexa watched as all of them filed out of the room. She spotted Lincoln speaking with Indra. “Lincoln, come here please.” Lexa called.

Lincoln walked away from Indra and over to the Commander. “What is it Commander?” he asked.

“I want you to take Octavia and go scout this ship that everyone saw fall out of the sky.”

“Okay and if I find people? What then?” Lincoln asked with a curious look.

“Do nothing. If you find people then make sure they don’t see you. We aren’t making the same mistake that we did with the sky people. Please report back to me as soon as you can.”

“May we meet again.” Lincoln said before he bowed to Lexa and then left the room.

Lexa now walked over to Indra. “Indra, I need you to go to Arkadia.”

“Why Heda?”

“Marcus and Abby will be coming to Polis and I would like you to escort them here.”

“It would be my honor. When should I leave?” Indra asked as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

“As soon as you can.”

“I will radio you when I get to Arkadia.” Indra put her arm out.

Lexa grabbed it and said, “Good luck.”

After Lexa attended to all her business she retreated to her room. When she entered she found Clarke fast asleep. Lexa climbed into bed next to Clarke and tried to sleep as well. Not even five minutes later Lexa was jolted awake by Clarke’s screaming.

Lexa sat up and pulled Clarke over to her. “What’s wrong, ai hodnes.”

“I was dreaming about Mount Weather.” Clarke swallowed hard not wanting to relive those memories again.

Lexa felt extremely horrible because if she had stood by Clarke then Clarke wouldn’t have these horrible memories. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“After I shot Dante, Cage put my mom on a table and started drilling for her bone marrow but instead of my mom on the table.” She paused and tears started rolling down her cheeks. “It was you. I couldn’t do anything except for watch you die. I woke up when you stopped breathing.”

“Clarke I’m so sorry, it was just a dream. I’m right here and I am perfectly fine.” Lexa just held Clarke tightly in her arms.

“Thank god.” Clarke just pressed herself up against Lexa and was glad that they were both alive. “Hey what happened in your meeting?”

“I told everyone that I would send scouts first thing in the morning but I already sent Lincoln and Octavia to check it out.”

“Why did you lie to the ambassadors?” Clarke asked as she tried to stay awake.

“There aren’t many people that I can trust right now Clarke so I need to be very careful.” Lexa reminded the girl of the past week.

“Yeah let’s hope that no one tries to cross you again.” Clarke laughed.

“Get some sleep Clarke we have an execution to attend at dawn.”

“Why did you make it so early and why do you insist on killing him.” Clarke looked up at Lexa.

“You heard the way he spoke of you Clarke, what he did will not stand.”

“Then just banish him.” She sighed.

“It’s not that simple Clarke.”

“I know Heda.”

“Goodnight ai hodnes.”

“Reshop Heda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ai hodnes: My love  
> *Jus drein jus daun: Blood must have blood  
> *Heda: Commander  
> *Reshop: Goodnight


	4. Polis 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Chapter for you guys. Sorry it took so long Ive been really busy. I hope you guys enjoy and please comment your thoughts if you have any. Happy Reading!

Once Abby didn’t get a response from Clarke she put down the radio and went to find Kane. First, she had to go to medical to check up on Jackson. When she arrived, she found Jackson giving Raven a checkup.

“You are good to go Raven.” Jackson said as he looked over at Abby.

“Thanks.” Raven pushed herself off the table and upon seeing Abby said, “What’s up Doc?”

“I’m just checking in with Jackson.” Abby replied with a smile.

“He’s doing great, there is no need for that.” Raven said as she exited the room.

“Is this true Jackson?” Abby laughed.

“I will never be as good as you Abby, but I’ve been handling everything pretty well on my own.” Jackson now started cleaning up his area.

“That’s good to hear because you are going to be on your own for about a week or so.”

“Why?” Jackson turned and looked at Abby.

“Marcus and I are heading to Polis.” Abby swallowed knowing that Jackson would disapprove of this.

“Abby, you can’t leave not with Arkadia in this state.” He stepped closer to the woman hoping to get his point across.

“I have to Jackson, I can’t defy Lexa’s wishes there would be no coming back from that.” She put a hand on his shoulder. She hoped that he would understand and not make her feel guilty about it.

“Just be careful Abby.” He pulled the woman into a hug.

“I will and Jackson?” Abby now looked him in the eye. “If things start to escalate while we are gone I need you to radio me immediately.”

“Okay.”

Abby locked eyes with him and backed out of the room slowly, then she gave Jackson an assuring nod and left the room.

\--

Marcus had just left the mess hall and was on his way to find Abby when Pike started to approach him. “Good evening councilor.” Kane greeted.

“Hello, Kane, you are up late this evening.” Pike smiled and crossed his arms in an unfriendly way.

“Yes, I had a lot to take care of and I forgot to eat so I figured that I would catch a quick meal before I call it a night.” Marcus let his arms hang at his side in an attempt to keep himself calm.

“Well, I will let you get to it then.” Pike said before he walked past Kane and into the mess hall.

Marcus started heading to medical because that’s where Abby spends most of her time. He was almost certain that was where she would be. He was almost at medical when, he turned a corner and slammed right into someone. “I’m sorry.” Marcus said as he stepped away from the person. He really hoped that he didn’t run into another councilor and he sighed with relief when he lifted his head to see Abby standing in front of him. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her lips were pulled tightly together. He wanted so badly to just grab her and kiss her but it looked as if she had something to say to him.

“Marcus? What are you doing running through the hallway?” Abby asked with a confused look on her face.

“I was looking for you actually.” He smiled now and caressed her cheek with his hand before continuing, “What are you doing?”

“I was also trying to find you. Lexa has invited us to Polis.” Abby replied. She knew that Marcus was curious about the grounders. He had been ever since he went to make a peace treaty with Lexa.

“For what?” Kane asked.

“All Clarke said was that she wanted to talk business with us but we need to go Marcus.”

“I agree let’s pack some things and leave first thing in the morning.”

“That sounds good to me, but no one can know where we are going our people would riot.”

“Well let’s make sure they don’t find out then.” He then grabbed Abby’s hand and led her to his chambers.

\--

Lexa was awoken by the sound of Indra banging on her door. “Heda it’s time.” Lexa just rolled her eyes and shoved a pillow over her head. She hated herself for scheduling this execution so early. “Just give me ten minutes!” she yelled towards the door.

“Well good morning to you.” Clarke said sarcastically as her eyes flicked open.

“Good morning Clarke, I am sorry to have woken you.” Lexa turned to face Clarke and was suddenly caught up in her sparkly blue eyes.

“It’s okay,” she smiled “I’m a morning person anyway.” Clarke then sat up in the bed and yawned.

“Are you sure because it doesn’t seem like it?” Lexa also sat up in the bed and thought of the first time she had watched over Clarke.

Clarke just laughed and got out of bed. She then walked over to Lexa’s side and put her hand’s out. Lexa placed her hands in Clarke’s and the next thing she knew she was on her feet.

“Thank you for the help I sincerely appreciate your assistance.” Lexa said as she stared at Clarke.

“You never seize to amaze me Lexa kom trikru.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa. Lexa’s proper talking did some things to Clarke and before either girl knew what was happening they were back on the bed. Clarke was on top of Lexa and she was most clearly in control.

“Clarke, we have an execution to attend.” Lexa reminded as she tried to get out from under her.

“Damn that’s one way to ruin the mood.”

“Just get dressed, we will have plenty of time to do this later.” Lexa smiled and she hoped that she did have time for this later. But it didn’t matter because Lexa was the one in control of her life not her people and she was going to do as she wanted.

Ten minutes later Clarke and Lexa were standing in the elevator, their hands laced together. Lexa was tapping her foot nervously on the floor. “You don’t have to do this Lexa.”

All Lexa’s attention went to Clarke as she spoke but it didn’t matter what the girl said, her mind was already made up. Lexa was a ruthless commander when she had to be and unfortunately now was one of those times. Right now, there was no room for Lexa, there was only room for the commander. “I’m doing this Clarke. It’s for the best.”

“No Lexa, I know you are just doing this for me and I won’t let you.” Clarke now had both hands-on Lexa’s shoulders. “You are the smartest and strongest person I know. There is no reason for you to do this. I’ve seen you make wrong decisions and I don’t want you to make anymore.”

Lexa stepped away from Clarke and she took a deep breath. Clarke was referring to the decision that she made at Mt. Weather, the one that left Clarke alone. Hatred, all Lexa felt was hatred towards that moment and that decision. “I’m doing this because the people can’t see me as weak. There are too many enemies circling and I’m not willing to let my coalition fall apart.” Lexa spoke with seriousness.

The elevator door opened and Lexa exited immediately. She needed a clear head for the execution and she wasn’t going to have it with Clarke breathing down her neck. Lexa walked to the stables and hopped on her horse. The execution would take place in the forest about a league away from Polis.

Once Lexa arrived she had a very clear head. She was ready for this execution. As soon as villagers saw her the forest fell silent. The prisoner was tied to a large oak tree. The villagers had formed a circle around him so Lexa entered it and stood in the middle.

“On this day John kom Azgeda will be executed for treason. If any oppose of this please step forward and state your reasoning.” Lexa glanced around the crowd and hoped that no one would challenge this. She hated this law and honestly, she had meant to repeal it before the next execution. Then the worst possible thing happened.

“I oppose this execution.” Clarke stepped out of the crowd and looked at Lexa. The villagers gasped at the sight of the sky person. Lexa’s heart dropped and she knew that this wasn’t going to end well. “This man might be guilty but why does he deserve to die?” Clarke looked around at the villagers before letting her eyes linger on Lexa. “If this man should be executed than so should I, I have killed hundreds of you but here I stand untouched and for what? Is it so I can kill more of you because if I look down that road I don’t see it ending well for anyone.” Clarke paused now and ignored Lexa’s unapproving look. “Blood must not have blood should be the way of all of our people. If not, we have condemned ourselves to death.”

“Death to Wanheda!” a villager yelled. Then more people yelled it and then it became and unbreakable chant.

“ENOUGH!” Lexa yelled. “Clarke makes a good point and it is one that I have thought a lot about recently. Unfortunately, we are at war with Azgeda and this man will die today for committing treason.” Lexa tried not to look at Clarke but she was unsuccessful, Clarke looked scared and Lexa didn’t like it at all.

“Clarke can you step aside please?” Lexa asked as nicely as possible. Clarke moved away from the man tied to the tree. “Any last words John kom Azgeda.”

“Ontari will be the next commander and when she is...” he paused and continued with, “I will see you in hell.” The man laughed and Lexa plunged her sword into his chest. She looked him right in the eye and watched as he took his last breath. Then Lexa pulled her sword from his chest in one swift movement. As Lexa turned around she saw her people retreating to Polis.

Lexa cleaned her sword and then sheathed it. Clarke was hovering close to her but Lexa felt as if she was a hundred leagues away. Lexa walked over to Clarke and tried to grab her hand. Clarke clenched her hand in a fist but that didn’t stop Lexa. “Clarke, you can’t be angry at me for this.”

“Yes, I can.” Clarke crossed her arms now and turned away from Lexa.

“You know that I made the right choice today. You are a leader Clarke and you must learn to set aside your own feelings and do what is right for your people. I know that you have done it before so I don’t understand why you couldn’t support my decision today.” Lexa responded and she could feel the tension rising between them.

“Don’t you dare talk to me as if we have gone through the same thing.” Lexa felt as if she were standing in front of Mt. Weather all over again. She could see the pain of her decision in Clarkes eyes. “You know nothing of what I have been through. My mother sent me to my death without the blink of an eye. I was forced to kill the boy I loved just to have an alliance with you. I have lost so many friends to this unforgiving place. Then worst of all you, the only person that I could confide in or trust to help me abandoned me when I needed you most. So how dare you stand there and act righteous, as if what you just did was for your people. I see right through you Lexa and you are nothing but a hypocritical and selfish Commander.”

Lexa was stunned, she didn’t expect Clarke to go off on her like that. Before Lexa could even process what had happened, Clarke had hopped on a horse and rode off into the distance. Once again, she had fucked up the one good thing she had going for her. Lexa wasn’t going to lie she did kill that man for her own selfish reasons, so Clarke was right, but she mostly did it to make a statement. She was sick and tired of being threatened and having people view her as weak. No matter what she did she just seemed to dig herself into a deeper whole of regret and nothingness. She couldn’t think about this right now there was too many other things to worry about. So, she just hopped on her horse and headed back to her tower.

\--

“Abby, wake up.” Marcus said as he caressed her cheek. “I know it’s early but we need to get going.”

Abby opened her eyes to Marcus who was inches away from her face. She just leaned forward and kissed him. “Good morning.” She said with a smile.

“Good morning to you too.” Marcus replied.

“When are we leaving?”

“Right now, I already have your things packed. You just need to get dressed and we will be on our way.” Marcus grabbed Abby’s hand and helped her out of bed. “Meet me in mechanical in ten minutes.”

Marcus left Abby and headed to mechanical, there he found Raven Reyes. She was the key to him leaving without being noticed.

“Kane it’s nice to see you up this early.” Raven greeted with a huge smile on her face.

“Yes indeed, is everything in order?” Kane asked quietly as he scanned the room for any bystanders.

“The room is empty Kane there is no need to whisper.” Raven laughed and rolled across the room in her chair.

“What are you going to say when people ask where we are?” Kane questioned. He hoped that Raven would just be serious and answer the question. But he knew since it was Raven he would likely get a sarcastic comment first.

“Well, I’m going to say that you went on a death defying quest to destroy a ring that belongs to Commander Lexa.”

“Good one Reyes but how about we stick with a hunting trip.” Kane had to give the girl credit for her bubbly personality especially after what she had been through.

“Where’s Abby at?” Raven asked as she typed at her computer.

“She should be here any minute now.” Kane said after looking down at his watch. He didn’t realize it but his foot was tapping on the ground.

“Hey, no reason to be nervous Kane it’s not like you are going into battle or anything serious. It could be much worse I promise.” Raven looked at Kane with a lighthearted smile. Now she stood and walked over to her workbench. She picked up a set of keys and walked over to Kane. She dangled the keys in front of her face and said, “This rover is my baby, and I don’t want to see not one dent on her. Got it?” she eyed Kane suspiciously.

“Yes, Raven I think I know how to drive.” Kane replied.

“That’s reassuring Kane, but seriously this is the only other Rover so take good care of it.” Raven dropped the keys into Kane’s hand.

“What happened to the other one?” Kane looked confused.

“Clarke swiped it, that’s what happened.” Raven let out with a huff.

“Didn’t you help her escape?”

“Shut up Kane no one is supposed to know that.” She playfully hit the man on the shoulder.

“It’s my job to know Raven. I am the head of security after all.” Kane looked down at his watch again. He just wanted to get out of this godforsaken spaceship already. He longed to breath fresh air and feel the wind on his face. Then Abby strolled into the room. Marcus’s heart skipped a beat upon seeing Abby and he smiled immediately.

“It took you long enough.” Kane smirked and motioned for Abby to enter the Rover. He followed her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Once she was completely in the rover he shut the door and approached the driver’s side of the vehicle.

“Smooth Kane.” Raven gave him a thumbs up. “Kane wait.” Raven said as she walked over to him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “If anything happens to Abby I will electrocute repeatedly, run you over with the rover, and then end your life.” She leaned away from his ear and said, “Also say hi to Clarke for me and for goodness sake find out where Bellamy is. That boy has been missing for weeks.”

“Will do Raven.” He gave her a weak smile and then he climbed into the rover. He also hoped that he was in no way endangering Abby’s life but there was no way that he would have left her behind either. Especially not with the way that things had been going.

Once Kane exited Arkadia he drove through the forest for a couple of leagues before entering a clearing. “Who is that?” Abby asked leaning her head out the window trying to get a better look.

“Indra.” Was all Kane said before he stopped the rover and stepped onto the grassy field.

“And we meet again Marcus kom skaikru.” Indra greeted with a smile.

“Nice to see you Indra.” Marcus grabbed Indra’s forearm and then released it. “What brings you to our side of the woods?” Marcus asked. He was curious to know what Lexa had them doing all the way out here.

“I was actually sent here to escort you to Polis. The commander also sent me to protect you throughout your journey.”

“Well I’m glad she sent you Indra. You can ride in the rover with us if you like.”

“No thankyou I will lead you to Polis on my horse.”

“Okay lead the way.” Marcus said and then he climbed back into the rover.

\--

Lexa hadn’t slept at all that night so instead of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling she got up. She still had no clue where she stood with Clarke but she honestly didn’t feel like dealing with it right now. She did know one thing though, it was time for training. So, she went to the stables and rode her horse over to the practice area just on the outskirts of town. Most of the time she trained alone but ever since her fight with Roan, Lexa wanted to amp up her training. She now trained with Cathal. He was the best warrior out of the twelve clans. He was a challenge to Lexa and she loved training with him.

“Is that the best you can do Heda?” The large man joked with Lexa after winning a fight.

Lexa just smiled and twirled her spear confidently. “Not even close.” Lexa now ran at Cathal like a bullet being released from its chamber. She dodged Cathal very elegantly and she used her own body as a weapon. Cathal continued at her with more ferocity than she had previously seen before. After hitting Cathal extremely hard with the butt of her spear she tossed it aside and unsheathed her sword.

Cathal, after recovering from his blow did the same. “I heard that you killed someone who talked badly about Clarke, Heda.”

“Oh, how fast the news travels around here.” Lexa replied sarcastically with an eye roll. Lexa let Cathal lead the fight off this time. When Cathal stepped forward Lexa punched him in the throat with her free hand. “Are you getting slower in your old age Cath.” Lexa asked playfully. Now she dropped her sword and put her fists in the air. Lexa was being overly confident in her abilities. She was in no shape to be fist fighting with Cathal. He was at least two feet taller than Lexa who was barley five foot three.

Cathal grunted and went in for the first punch which Lexa dodged with ease. Cathal knew she would and even anticipated it by grabbing Lexa’s arm. He threw her to the ground and she scrambled to get up and back in position but before she could he swiftly kicked her in the face. Lexa was down. Her face was in the dirt and Cathal towered over her with a disapproving look.

“You are better than this Lexa.” He practically spit the words out of his mouth. She groaned and tried to stand and Cath immediately bent down to help her. “You can never take your mind off the fight.” Cath stated simply. Lexa ran her fingers under her nose and felt blood on one side.

“This was just one fight Cathal.” Lexa reminded the fierce warrior.

“Yes, a fight that very well could’ve been your last.” He jabbed back at her.

“Well it wasn’t—.” Lexa was cut off.

“It doesn’t matter what didn’t happen Lexa. There are no excuses, you never stop fighting, never. Not even if your opponent is clearly down, deception is how the best of the warriors die.” The man sighed. “It’s how my twin brother Dathal died. He was in a battle and he had speared the other man through the chest. Then he turned around to the cheering crowd and before he could react the man had speared him through the chest. You can never ever underestimate your opponent Lexa, no matter how good you think that you are.” Cathal stood from the ground and started walking away. Before he was completely out of sight he shouted, “Same time tomorrow!”

Lexa groaned again as she finally stood. She was beyond pissed, Lexa understood what Cathal was saying but his words also made her furious. She is the Commander of the twelve clans and the winner of the conclave. Who the fuck is he to tell Lexa that she has to focus and can never turn her back on a fight. Lexa searched for her horse and then realized that Cathal had taken it. She was definitely going to get him back for this tomorrow. Since Lexa had no horse she figured that she would get in some cardio so she ran back to Polis as fast as she could.

\--

When Lexa finally reached her tower, she had her hands on her knees and her breathing had become uncontrollable. Running was not her strong suit but now she had a new hobby to pursue.

“Heda, there is a letter awaiting you in your chambers.” The guard said as she stood up straight.

“Thank you.” Lexa said. Now she walked past the guard and into the so-called lobby of her tower. She approached the elevator but when she tried to enter the guards held her back. “What do you think you are doing?” Lexa questioned as she pushed their hands off her shoulders.

“The elevator is in use Heda.” The man responded quickly.

“By who?” she asked while glaring at the man.

“The sky girl, Clarke, is it?” the man was unsure of the reaction he was about to get.

Lexa rolled her eyes and gave the guards a hardened look. “Fine I will take the stairs.” She grunted and started ascending her way to the top. It wouldn’t have been so difficult for her to use the stairs if she hadn’t of just ran all the way here. She was so going to get Cathal back for that. He had no clue what he was in for.

Once she had reached the top floor of the tower she leaned against the wall and caught her breath. She walked to her room slowly and when she arrived she found her door open. Apparently, her guards needed a rude awakening. She entered the room and found the letter on her night stand.

She tore open the envelope and started reading the letter. It read,

_Lincoln and I have arrived at the site. There is a spaceship on the ground, but there is no one around for miles. They must be held up inside and we can only hope it stays that way for now. Lincoln and I will stay here for now, but you need to take care of this problem before it escalates. We will await your letter patiently._

_Your favorite, Octavia_

She had to admit she did really like Octavia. Hopefully she could continue to trust the girl. Lexa now walked over to the throne room to take care of her business for the day. When she arrived, she found the room empty, so she walked past her throne and out onto the balcony.

This was Lexa’s favorite place to think. She spent most of her time just sitting on the edge of her tower that overlooked Polis. By doing this every day, Lexa assured that she would never take any of it for granted. The longer she sat on the balcony the harder it became to keep a clear head. All her thoughts were of Clarke and how complicated things were. Lexa wanted to just walk up to Clarke and fix it but it wasn’t that simple. The things that she has done to Clarke are always going to cause problems for their relationship.

Frustrated with herself Lexa stood up and walked into the throne room. She was determined to find Clarke and make amends. Now she found herself walking down the hallway towards the guest room that she had offered Clarke at first. She smiled remembering the thought of Clarke, instead of using the guest room, staying with her. Now she was at the door, Lexa lifted her hand to knock but then she turned away and ran her hands through her hair.

Suddenly the door opened and Lexa saw Clarke’s gorgeous blue eyes and she found it hard to breathe for a second.

“I thought I heard someone out here.” Clarke said still standing in the doorway.

“Uh yeah…I came to…” Lexa couldn’t seem to get any clear thoughts out of her mouth.

“Just don’t Lexa.” Clarke turned and went to shut her door but she found herself unable to. Lexa had wedged her foot in between the door to keep it open.

“Clarke, we need to talk and I’m not leaving until we do.” Lexa announced. She hoped that would be enough to get Clarke to cooperate. Clarke opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Lexa entered and stood right in front of Clarke.

“You know that I don’t want to see you, so why are you even bothering?” Clarke asked coldly.

“All I think about is you Clarke. Despite the things that I do to try and distract myself I always end up thinking about you.” She paused to try and gather her thoughts.

“You don’t have my best interests at heart Lexa.” Clarke bluntly replied.

“I do what is right for me and my people and that’s how I’ve always done it. You more than anyone should understand the hard decisions that I must make. Did you not have to decide whether to kill everyone inside Mount Weather?” Lexa asked.

“Yes but—.”

“There are no buts Clarke. You know firsthand the logic behind my decisions. The other day I could’ve spared that man but at what cost? The ice nation would have seen that as weak and then they would have even more evidence to exploit me to my people.”

“Why do you care so much about what your people think of you?” Clarke blinked repeatedly trying to understand Lexa’s point of view.

“I don’t Clarke. I honestly don’t give a shit what anyone thinks about me. But if I look weak people will act. Ever since the first commander things have been a certain way and if you try and change it people will revolt against you. I saw it firsthand when I was younger, there was a commander who wasn’t living up to our expectations and they executed him. I must be ruthless even if I don’t want to be, it’s for my own good. Especially with everything that has happened in the last week. Clarke, if I’m not careful they will remove me and pick a new commander.” Lexa shuddered at the thought of not being the commander anymore.

“Lexa.” Clarke reached out to touch Lexa. Clarke was surprised when Lexa didn’t back away from her. “I didn’t know how serious it was for you. You should’ve told me.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do Clarke.” Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke into a hug. Both girls were relieved to be close to each other again.

“So where have you been all day? I was looking for you earlier but no one seemed to know where you were at.” Clarke was still holding onto Lexa but she now looked up at the girl and eagerly awaited a response.

“I was training with Cathal.” Lexa revealed she was now rubbing small circles on Clarke’s back.

“You train every day? Isn’t that overkill?”

“No Clarke that’s the reason I beat Roan. I also train everyday so I can stay alive and be able to gaze into your beautiful eyes.”

“Smooth Heda.”

Lexa shivered at the sound of Clarke speaking trigedasleng. She smiled and let go of Clarke but before she could walk away Clarke was holding onto her again.

“Really Clarke? You act like you love me and then you hate me but now suddenly you love me again? Please make up your mind.” Lexa didn’t take her eyes off Clarke’s. She could happily stare into Clarke’s eyes for the rest of her life. Then she leaned in and gave Clarke a delicate kiss.

“My mind was made up ever since I first laid eyes on you Lexa. We had a rough start but I couldn’t deny my feelings even then. You are the most amazing person that I’ve ever met. People may think that you are ruthless but I know how much you actually care for your people. You are so special and there is no one else that I would rather be with.”

“Thank god because Clarke Griffin you are the most beautiful, stubborn, and the smartest person that I have ever met but there is no one that I would rather be with. But most importantly I love you.”

Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek with her hand and then said, “I love you too Lexa.”

Lexa took a deep breath and felt a wave of relief wash over her. “Honestly I was afraid that you weren’t going to forgive me this time.” Lexa revealed with a look of regret.

“You were just doing what was right as always. You know that I’m stubborn but I’m not unforgiving, especially when it’s about the person that I love most in this world.” Clarke smiled.

“You little suck up.”

“You love it and you know it.” Clarke replied immediately.

“No, I love you and you know it.”

“That is true, ai hodnes.”

Now both girls stood in silence just admiring each other. They each refused to look away from each other because they felt as if they would miss something. Lexa promised herself that she wouldn’t fuck up this relationship, not again. Now she just had to work on getting people to accept Clarke. Step 1 of that is learning the grounder culture.

After they had finished staring each other down Lexa broke the silence. “It’s time to get you acquainted with my culture Clarke. I want you to officially be one of us.”

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to have something to do with a physical activity of some sort?”

“Because your, always right?” Lexa offered as she raised her eyebrows to look more convincing.

“Okay lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the minor Clexa fight is over. I'm really excited to write the next chapter so I will probably post it in under a week. Don't forget to leave a comment to tell me what you think!


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it too! As always happy reading!

Lexa awoke the next morning and she found herself entangled with Clarke. It was early and she hated the fact that she was going to have to wake Clarke up, but she had promised to take her to her training session this morning. 

“Clarke.” Lexa said softly as she caressed Clarke’s cheek. Clarke moved but she was still asleep. Lexa just rolled her eyes and climbed on top of Clarke. Then she leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss on Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open immediately and her cheeks turned red. She then closed her eyes again.

“Clarke, I know you are awake it’s time for training.” Lexa caressed her cheek again.

“Fine but I can’t get up unless you get off me.”

“Yes, ai hodnes.” Lexa said before placing a kiss on Clarke’s forehead and climbing off her.

Lexa walked into the bathroom and came back, two minutes later, fully dressed. 

“That was fast.” Clarke scoffed playfully. 

“Hey, stop bombarding me and finish getting yourself ready.” Lexa commanded.

“Yes heda.” Clarke went back to getting herself ready. “The more you stare at me the longer it’s going to take.” 

“Well I’m not going to stop looking at you Clarke. I could happily stare at you all day long, but Cathal is going to make me pay for it if I’m late.” 

“Fine let’s go.” 

Both girls exited Lexa’s chambers hand in hand. They walked down the hallway and into the elevator. During the elevator ride Clarke was rubbing circles on Lexa’s hand with her thumb. “Clarke.” Lexa grumbled.

“What?”

“You are distracting me.” Lexa said with an eye roll.

“I’m just trying to relax you. You are so tense and serious all the time.” Clarke let out with a laugh.

“No, I’m not.” Lexa fought back a smirk. She knew Clarke was right but she was now determined to prove her wrong. Lexa pushed Clarke up against the elevator wall and kissed her. This was no normal kiss, this was a passionate and fiery kiss. This is what Lexa needs to breathe. After a minute Lexa stepped away from Clarke and faced the elevator door. She was blushing but she tried her best to recompose herself.

Clarke was still up against the wall and she was stunned. She really liked this version of Lexa. “Okay I was wrong.” Clarke admitted as she took her place next to Lexa.

“Yes, it seems that you were. What do you have to say for yourself Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Um that I love you?” Clarke responded unsurely. 

“Wow that’s definitely reassuring.” Lexa said sarcastically. 

“Lexa.” She turned and looked deep into her eyes. “I love you.”

“That’s much better.” Lexa laced their hands together and put a smile on her face. She was going to enjoy training today.

\--- 

“You’re late heda.” Cathal scolded while twirling his spear, “and you have brought a guest.”

“Can it Cathal. This is Clarke.” Lexa greeted the man coldly. 

“Oh, the woman that you execute people for. It’s nice to meet you Clarke, I’m Cathal.”

Clarke could see the obvious tension between the two of them and she just stood there frozen. 

“Does she even speak?” the large man chuckled.

Lexa turned to Clarke and saw her just standing there frozen. “Clarke, ai hodnes?” Lexa said with a concerned look. She was unsure of how Clarke was going to respond to this type of activity.

Clarke saw Lexa’s look and said, “Oh sorry, it’s nice to meet you Cathal I’m—.”

“Wanheda I know who you are. Why is she joining us?” Cathal asked unsure of Lexa’s plans.

“She is joining us to train Cathal and don’t you ever disrespect Clarke like that again.” Lexa snapped at the man. She turned to Clarke and said, “Time for you to pick a weapon.” Clarke followed Lexa over to the weapons. 

“Which ones do you use?” Clarke looked at Lexa hoping that she would just decide for her.

“I use two swords most of the time, but sometimes I just use one.” Lexa felt the words flow out of her mouth like a river, but when she looked at Clarke she realized how out of her element she was.

“How do I pick?” Clarke bit her lip and swayed nervously while studying the weapons.

Lexa sensed her discomfort and felt her heart drop. She wanted Clarke to enjoy this like she did. Lexa took a deep breath and said, “Close your eyes and imagine yourself fighting someone. Now see yourself killing them. What weapon did you use to kill them?” Lexa looked at Clarke curiously and hoped that this would help her.

Clarke thought about it and the first thing she thought of was Finn, but then shooting the mountain man that was holding onto Lincoln surfaced. Then she remembered saving Lexa from the giant gorilla. “A gun, that’s the only weapon I’m comfortable with.” 

“Okay let’s just start you off with a sword.” Lexa smiled as she handed Clarke a sword. 

“Ladies first.” Cathal insisted as he backed out of the open space and leaned against his spear.

Lexa walked into the open space and unsheathed her sword. She saw Clarke do the same but not as confidently. Lexa put her game face on and started circling Clarke.

“Stop playing with her and fight for goodness sake.” Cathal yelled as he plunged his spear further into the ground.

Lexa stepped towards Clarke and swung her sword. Clarke lifted her sword immediately and blocked Lexa. Now their swords hit repeatedly. Clarke then went to hit Lexa but she ducked and hit Clarke in the back. Clarke ended up on the ground and Lexa dropped her weapon and ran to her immediately. “Clarke? Are you alright?” Lexa gasped with concern, but just as she kneeled Clarke pounced on her and pinned her to the ground.

“I believe that’s a win for me.” Clarke smiled and climbed off Lexa.

“Are you kidding me? Lexa, you weren’t even trying.” Cathal scoffed and walked over to help her off the ground.

“Shut up Cath.” Lexa whispered hoping Clarke wouldn’t hear her.

“Wait you threw the fight Lexa?” Clarke questioned. 

Lexa stared at her and saw the hurt look on her face. She felt ashamed but she wasn’t going to lie and Cathal wouldn’t let her anyway. “Yes, Clarke but I was just trying to help you build up confidence.” 

“Clarke why don’t I train you?” Cathal butted in. “Lexa won’t get you to your full potential but I can.” 

Lexa looked at Clarke who was deep in thought. She wanted to train Clarke but she knew that Cathal was right. All she is going to do is baby Clarke and that isn’t what she needs. “He’s right Clarke, training with me won’t do you any good because I don’t want to hurt you.”

That was all Clarke needed to hear apparently because what came out of her mouth next was, “Okay, I’m in.”

“Let’s begin now.” Cathal ordered.

Lexa took a seat in the grass and watched as Cathal showed Clarke the basics of the sword. Before Lexa knew it, an hour had passed and Cathal had made good progress with Clarke. Lexa turned when she heard a branch break behind her. She looked and saw Cael one of her servants. “What are you doing out her Cael?” Lexa asked.

“I’ve come to tell you that Indra has returned from Arkadia.” The scrawny boy responded.

“And? Are Marcus and Abby with her?” Lexa tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

“Yes, yes.” The boy cleared his throat.

“Okay go to Indra and tell her to keep them in their rooms and to post guards at the door. No one is to see them but me. Understand?” 

“Yes heda. Will there be anything else?” Cael asked quietly.

“Yes, make sure to clean out the stables and to sharpen my sword.” Lexa commanded. The boy turned to leave but he stopped when Lexa said, “and Cael make sure to report back to me when you are done.” Lexa now watched as the boy scurried through the woods.

“Well done Wanheda!” Cathal exclaimed. “You will be a warrior in no time.”

“Thank you for the help Cathal.” Clarke offered her forearm for the grounder handshake. 

When Lexa saw Cathal grab Clarke’s arm it was like being stabbed in the heart. Lexa didn’t like the idea of anyone being with Clarke but her. This sight alone made her blood boil. Clarke meant the world to Lexa and she wasn’t going to let anyone mistreat her. 

“Clarke it’s time to go.” Lexa said coldly as she glared at Cathal. She didn’t like the look that he was giving Clarke.

“See you tomorrow heda.” Cathal bowed and retreated into the woods.

“Be nice Lexa.” Clarke teased as she grabbed her hand.

“He was checking you out Clarke, the last thing that I’m going to do is be nice to him.” She seethed.

“He is harmless Lexa, you are the one that I love remember?” Clarke pressed a quick kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa just smiled and nodded her head at Clarke. She still felt that she didn’t deserve Clarke after how she betrayed her. If she was in Clarke’s shoes she probably wouldn’t have forgiven her. She just shook her head and focused on Clarke as they made their way back to Polis.

\--

“Why are we locked in this room Marcus?” Abby asked as she paced around the room.

“Because we are waiting on Lexa.” He reminded.

“I just want to see Clarke.” She huffed and took a seat on the bed.

“I know Abby but you just have to be patient.” He smiled, walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. “Abby it’s okay to be angry.”

“I’m not angry Marcus, I’m just concerned for Clarke.” Abby crossed her arms.

“I know but she is an adult now and you have to accept that.” Marcus tilted her head down towards his.

“I don’t have to accept anything.” Abby looked away from him.

“Now I see where Clarke gets her stubbornness from.” He laughed and stood up and then the door opened.

“Sorry to keep you waiting like this. The commander just doesn’t want you roaming around Polis.” Indra’s voice boomed in the room.

“We understand Indra and thank you for your hospitality.” He smiled.

“The commander should be here soon—.”

“And Clarke?” Abby stood now and she realized her hands were shaking. 

“I am unsure of what the Commander has planned, but I can assure that you will see her. Just sit tight.” Indra replied before leaving the room.

“See Abby there is nothing to worry about.” 

“We’ll see about that.” She responded.

\--

“Clarke.” Lexa called.

“Yeah?” Clarke yelled back.

“Meet me in the throne room when you are done in the bathroom please.” Lexa now exited her chambers and walked to the elevator. She went down two floors and walked to the guest suite. 

She had the guards unlock the door and she entered. She saw no sign of anyone until she looked at the bed and saw Marcus and Abby making out.

“Holy shit.” Lexa whispered. “Ahem.” She cleared her throat as loud as possible to get their attention.

“Oh god Lexa, I’m sorry.” Marcus said as he leapt out of the bed. 

Lexa had turned herself away from them and then responded with, “Please ready yourselves and my guards will escort you to the throne room.” Then she left the room. Lexa was stunned and she knew how Clarke was going to react to this. Lexa was going to enjoy watching Abby talk her way out of this one.

Lexa just leaned on the wall next to her throne room. Her duty as commander was to wait until everyone else entered the room before she did. She rarely followed this rule but she couldn’t stop laughing so she figured that she would try and compose herself better before entering. 

When the elevator opened Marcus and Abby walked towards her and they were hand in hand. Lexa was trying so hard not to laugh and she even saw Marcus smiling. “Marcus, Abby.” she acknowledged with a head nod.

“Commander.” Marcus replied.

“You can enter.” Lexa said still trying to hold in a laugh.

Marcus let Abby enter first and Lexa held out her hand to give Marcus a high five. To her surprise he returned it and she busted out laughing. That man had game and Lexa had to give him credit no Griffin is easy to deal with.

“What are you laughing at?” Clarke asked and Lexa was still laughing uncontrollably. 

“Oh, nothing you can enter Clarke.” Lexa loved the feeling that she got when Clarke was around her. 

“Not without you.” She pouted.

“Clarke rules are rules.” Lexa reminded.

“But you make the rules Commander.”

“Fine and you are so stubborn by the way.” Lexa rolled her eyes sarcastically.

“I know.” Clarke quipped. Lexa just laced their hands together and entered the throne room. She escorted Clarke to her chair before sitting on the throne.

“Leave us.” Lexa’s voice boomed through the room. She watched as her guards exited the room in an orderly fashion.

“Marcus do you know why I have invited you here?” Lexa asked with her hands resting on the sides of her throne. Clarke gave her a seductive look and she suddenly found it hard to concentrate.

“No Lexa but I assume it’s important.” He replied.

“Indeed, it is. I have invited you here to—” Lexa stopped talking as her eyes moved to the door which her servant had just burst through. “Explain yourself Cael.” Lexa threatened with an unsettling look on her face. 

“You told me to report back to you when I was done heda.” The boy replied confused.

Lexa just groaned and realized that she had indeed said that and he was still standing there. “Cael?”

“Yes heda.”

“You can leave now.”

“Is there anything else that you need me to do heda?” he asked with a toothy smile.

“Yes, please go and bother someone else.” Lexa just pinched the bridge of her nose and watched the boy leave the room. “Sorry about that.” Lexa said slightly embarrassed.

“It’s quite alright Lexa you were saying?” Marcus responded.

“I want Skaikru to join my coalition as the thirteenth clan.”

“You what?!” Abby stood from her chair immediately. Lexa looked at Abby and then looked at Clarke who had a smile on her face. “I would like to speak with Clarke alone.”

“No, we will discuss this right now and together. If you would like to express your concerns to me I would be more than happy to listen to you.” Lexa responded nicely despite the fact that she wanted to punch this woman in the face. How dare she come to Polis and disrespect her? Lexa was trying her best not to explode.

“Abby just sit and we can have a rational discussion.” Marcus put his hand out and Abby grabbed it as she sat down.

“Mom you are SCREWING KANE?!” Clarke yelled from her chair. Lexa just tried not to laugh.

“Clarke this doesn’t concern you.” Abby glared at her daughter.

“Actually, it does you have always hated Kane. Mom he is the reason that dad died.” Clarke seethed and Lexa was glad that she wasn’t armed right now. 

“Clarke that is in the past—.” Abby went to finish but she was cut off.

“You are such a bitch. You got angry with me for having a relationship with Lexa and here you are being a fucking hypocrite.” Clarke was standing now and so was Lexa.

“It’s different Clarke you are eighteen years old.” She replied and she gripped Kane’s hand tighter.

“Clarke, look at me.” Lexa was standing in front of Clarke now. As soon as Clarke looked into her eyes she became calmer. Lexa didn’t like seeing Clarke worked up like this. 

“If you need Lexa to help control your emotions than you aren’t old enough for this Clarke.” Abby laughed.

“Oh, that’s it!” Clarke yelled and charged at her mom. Lexa just wrapped her arms around her and pulled her out of the room. Lexa would’ve happily beaten Abby up, but her first priority was Clarke.

“Clarke please stop fighting me.” 

“No, she deserves to feel pain Lexa.”

“How about you go train with Cathal some more? I will come and get you later. Okay?” Lexa placed Clarke down and looked at her.

“Okay.” She said quietly. 

Lexa watched Clarke leave before she reentered the throne room. As she walked in she took a deep breath. Lexa saw Abby get up and she knew what the women was doing. “You aren’t going to find Clarke, Abby.” Lexa walked passed the women.

“Oh, so you are threatening me now?” Abby asked.

“No, I am just telling you the truth.” Lexa sat on her throne and unsheathed her dagger which she held onto very tightly.

“And who are you to tell me that I can’t see my daughter.” Abby replied angrily.

“IM THE ONE WHO HAS CLARKE’S BEST INTERESTS AT HEART.” Lexa yelled and clenched her teeth together to try and control her anger. She hated when people pushed her. She now gave Abby the death glare.

“Abby why don’t you let Lexa and I talk?” Marcus asked trying to diffuse the tension between the women.

“Fine.” Abby replied as she pulled her lips together tightly. 

Lexa was relieved to see that women leave and she now released the death grip that she had on the dagger.

“Lexa can I ask if you know the whereabouts of Bellamy Blake.” Kane swiftly changed the subject.

Lexa was surprised to hear the boy’s name and she didn’t even think that anyone would go looking for him. “I do actually, he was working for the ice nation and he was trying to kill me.” She relived the moments that she spent with him in her head. “I have him locked up where he can’t hurt anyone.”

“I’m relieved to hear that he is okay but can I ask what you plan to do with him?” Marcus gave Lexa a curious look.

“I don’t know the only reason I spared him was for Clarke, because she cares for him.” The thought of Bellamy and Clarke together hurt Lexa and she tried to shake the thought out of her head. “But she doesn’t even know that he is here.”

“Well can you release him to me?” Kane asked nicely.

“I will have to discuss it with Clarke.” 

“Thank you for inviting us to Polis Lexa and I really appreciate you wanting to give us a spot in your coalition. I’m not sure if now is the best time though, we have been having issues in Arkadia.”

“What issues?” Lexa asked with a confused look. 

“Well people don’t think that we should be allies. We have a council in Arkadia and half of them are what I call anti-grounders. If they ever have it their way,” he paused before saying, “They will kill all of you without blinking an eye.”

“How can I help you get rid of this problem?” Lexa was eager to help because she knew that she was going to need Marcus for what was coming.

“I really don’t know Lexa. I’m at a loss.” He replied honestly. 

“I don’t mean to freak you out Marcus but we have some bigger problems than this.” Lexa didn’t want to freak Marcus out but he is one of the only people she can trust. So, she decided to update him on all the info.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well Ontari is going to retaliate against us eventually so, there is that to worry about, but we also have to worry about new people.”

“New people?” Marcus replied he was so confused it seemed that in Arkadia he was extremely out of the loop.

“A spaceship landed about 20 leagues away from here a few days ago. I sent Lincoln and Octavia to scout the land and so far, we have nothing to worry about but I know that isn’t going to last for long.”

“It seems we are going to have to work together Lexa. I have your back as long as you have mine.” He smiled and stood to grab Lexa’s forearm.

Lexa was surprised at first but then she realized he must’ve learned it from Indra. “Just let me know if you need any help with your people Marcus.” Lexa reminded. “I will have Indra escort you back to Arkadia.”

“That’s unnecessary, my people believe that I am on a hunting trip and I want to keep Indra from danger. Just give her this radio for me.” Kane handed Lexa the radio.

“I will and you have a safe journey Marcus of the sky people.”

“May we meet again.” He said before exiting.

“May we meet again.” Lexa took a deep breath and went onto the balcony.

\--

Lexa had been regretting this ever since Marcus had reminded her about it earlier. Lexa was now in the lobby of her tower and she was headed to the dungeon. She grimaced at just the thought of seeing Bellamy Blake, but she had to see him.

Once she descended the stairs in the lobby she was in the dungeon. A guard then escorted her to Bellamy’s cell. When they arrived at the cell Lexa took the lantern from the man and said, “I can take it from here.” She watched him carefully as he walked away.

Lexa’s attention snapped to the sound of Bellamy’s voice. “The Commander has decided to grace me with her presence.” He scoffed as he leaned against the bars.

“Yeah don’t go getting to excited on me.” She replied.

“So, are you here for a reason?” Bellamy asked with a touch of sarcasm.

“Yes, I’m trying to figure out what to do with you.” Lexa admitted as she eyed him up and down.

“Lexa listen I know that you might hate me because I wanted to kill you, but I’m hoping that you can forgive me especially since I was lied to. I’ve made some bad decisions in my life and I don’t want to let this one define me.” He pleaded hoping Lexa would forgive him.

“I hear you Bellamy. If you promise to listen to my commands and to leave Clarke alone then we might be able to work something out.” Lexa replied with a serious look. Lexa didn’t like this at all but she didn’t have a choice. She could really use a strong guy like Bellamy on her side.

“I will do anything that you want me to.” Bellamy responded eagerly.

“You are going to train to be not just a warrior, but one of my personal bodyguards.” Lexa swallowed and tried not to regret her decision.

Bellamy nodded and smiled. “So, I’m going to be like a knight!” Bellamy shouted.

“I’m unsure of what you mean Bellamy.” Lexa said sternly.

“Oh right, back thousands of years ago there used to be a Kingdom named Camelot. It was ruled by King Arthur and his Knights. A Knight is what you call a warrior or a soldier. King Arthur had five main knights that went on missions with him and they were his main protectors.” He took a deep breath.

“Interesting I think I have a book about that. If you want to be a so-called knight for me you have to promise me one thing.” 

“What’s that?” 

“You can’t tell Clarke about any of this. You will tell her that you have just arrived from Arkadia to visit your sister.” Lexa said and she hoped that Clarke would buy that.

“I can do that and O is here?” Bellamy asked with a concerned look.

“Well she was, right now she is out scouting land with Lincoln.” Lexa pulled the cell key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. “Don’t concern yourself with your sister, right now you need to get cleaned up and meet me in the throne room. Remember you are just arriving from Arkadia.” Lexa reminded.

“I got it Lexa, where can I get cleaned up?” 

“I will have a guard show you to your chambers.”

\--

Lexa had only left the dungeon about thirty minutes ago. She had attempted to go find Clarke but she was regretting her decision about Bellamy. So, instead of going to her training grounds she went to her chambers. What Bellamy had said about knights had peaked her interest so she decided to read a little of that book.

When the door to her room opened she didn’t take her eyes off the book. She knew it was Clarke but she just continued reading her book.

Clarke walked over to Lexa and sat down next to her. “Hey.” Clarke smiled. “I’m sorry about earlier, but thank you for keeping me under control.”

“Yeah no problem.” Lexa faked a smile.

“What’s wrong Lexa?” Clarke asked as she eyed her up and down. She now placed her hand on Lexa’s knee.

“I’m just tired it’s been a long day.” Lexa placed her hand atop of Clarke’s. 

“Well why don’t we turn in early.” Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“We can’t there is still business to be taken care of.” Lexa wanted to eat those words but she couldn’t delay this any longer.

“What business?”

“It’s a surprise, come with me, ai hodnes.”

Clarke loved when Lexa referred to her as her love it made her insides melt. Both girls walked hand in hand to Lexa’s throne room.

When Lexa got to the door the guards opened it and she escorted Clarke in. Once both her and Clarke were seated she said, “Send him in.”

Lexa looked at Clarke who looked back at her with a confused look. When the door opened Bellamy walked in and stood in front of them. Upon seeing Bellamy Clarke ran to him and hugged him. 

Lexa glared at Bellamy who then released Clarke from his arms. “What are you doing here Bellamy?” Clarke asked as she was still touching him.

“I came here to see Octavia.” Bellamy smiled at Clarke who was beaming.

“How long are you here for?” Clarke asked as she looked up at him.

“I’m actually going to stay here in Polis for a while.” Bellamy swallowed. 

Lexa watched as the two conversed. She knew that she deserved this in some messed up way. This was hard for Lexa but as long as Clarke was happy then she would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. The next chapter should be posted sometime next week.


	6. The Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter and I'm sorry for the wait. As always happy reading!

When Lexa got up the next morning Clarke was gone. Lexa hoped that she was just training with Cathal, but she would find out soon enough anyway. Lexa now got dressed and before she left her chambers she heard a knock on the door. “Enter.” She said loudly.

Lexa watched as Cathal entered the room along with Clarke. Lexa immediately ran to Clarke who was slung over his shoulder.

“What the hell happened!” Lexa yelled. 

Cathal walked by Lexa, despite her trying to stand in his way and he placed Clarke down on the bed. The large man sighed and said, “I was training Clarke and we were working on how to anticipate your opponent’s moves and I knocked her out. Obviously, it was a little to advanced for her and I over estimated her abilities.”

Lexa was furious and she couldn’t even look at Cathal, she just went over and sat next to Clarke. “I told you not to hurt her.” She growled.

“It wasn’t intentional Lexa, so I don’t understand why you are so angry.” Cathal commented.

“I’m angry because that girl right there means the world to me and I can’t lose her. I don’t care if she gets hurt accidentally, intentionally, or if she hurts herself. Clarke is special and I will always do whatever it takes to protect her. I don’t care who I hurt in the process. All that matters to me is Clarke.”

“Just wait until the people find out.” Cathal whispered to himself.

“What was that Cathal?” Lexa glared at the tall man. 

Cathal crossed his arms, held his head high and said, “I said, just wait until the people find out.”

“Yeah well it’s going to be soon and I can promise you that they will accept it.” Lexa replied seriously. “Also, I will make it known that anyone who lays so much as a finger on Clarke will be executed.”

“Isn’t that a little harsh?” The large man said in a disapproving way. 

“Yes, but I don’t really care what anyone else thinks.” Lexa now walked over to Cathal. When she got in front of him she looked up at him. “Hurt her again and you aren’t going to like the outcome.” Lexa threatened.

“Keep threatening me and you won’t have anyone to train her, let alone you.” He responded quickly.

“Are you saying that you would like a different job Cathal? Because I can easily make that happen for you.” Lexa smiled knowing that she had easily won this argument. “I like you Cathal and we go back a long way, so I consider us friends. Just try not to blow it. I wouldn’t want to see you on the other end of my sword.”

“Yes heda.” He addressed before leaving her chambers.

Lexa now turned her attention to Clarke, who was still knocked out cold. She tried not to panic, but she let her nerves get the best of her. Before Lexa could process what she was doing, she had already lifted Clarke up and walked down the hallway and into the elevator. 

When the elevator doors opened the guards eyed her oddly, but they didn’t dare say a word as she passed. Lexa had no clue if Marcus and Abby were still here, but she wanted to make sure that Clarke wasn’t severely injured. 

Lexa knocked softly on the door and two seconds later the door swung open. “Lexa what’s going on?” Marcus asked as he moved out of the doorway.

“Clarke was hurt while training this morning, apparently she was knocked out, but I needed to make sure that it wasn’t more than that.” Lexa placed her down on the bed.

“Abby!” Marcus called out.

“What is it?” Abby yelled back.

“Just get in here.” 

Abby walked into the room and upon seeing her daughter sprawled out on the bed she ran over to her. “What happened?” Abby asked with a concerned look.

“She was knocked out during training.” Lexa replied calmly. Lexa watched as Abby examined Clarke. Lexa didn’t like Abby, but she was glad that she was a doctor.

When Abby was done examining Clarke, she turned to Lexa and said, “She has a mild concussion, so I would recommend a lot of rest. Have fun trying to get her to rest though.”

“Thank you, Abby, and trust me she is going to rest.” Lexa informed. “I’m truly sorry about yesterday and I hope that Kane caught you up on everything we discussed.” Lexa turned to look at Kane.

“Yes, he did Lexa, and we are willing to work with you as soon as we straighten out our people.” Abby replied.

“Just let me know if you need any assistance with that.” Lexa smiled and went over to check on Clarke.

“Are you packed Abby? We need to leave soon.” Marcus asked quietly.

“No, I thought we were going to stay so that I can have more time with Clarke?” she eyed him as he ran his fingers through his beard.

“Remember our people think we are on a hunting trip and we need to get back to Arkadia so we can fix things.” Marcus reminded and then he grabbed her hand.

“Fine,” Abby rolled her eyes and then continued with, “Just let me say goodbye to Clarke.”

Marcus nodded. Abby now walked over to Lexa and stood over Clarke. “Clarke sweetheart, I love you and I want you to be careful while I’m gone.” Then she looked at Lexa and said, “But I know you are going to be in good hands.” At that she received a warm smile from Lexa. “Just tell her that I love her.” Abby stated.

“I will.” Lexa responded. “Are you sure you don’t need an escort?” Lexa asked.

“We will be fine Lexa, but thank you for offering.” Marcus answered. Then he and Abby walked out of the room leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

\--

Once Lexa had returned to her room, Clarke still hadn’t woken up. She had a meeting to attend to in five minutes. The last thing that Lexa wanted to do was leave Clarke alone, but then she thought of Bellamy. Lexa rolled her eyes and she hated the idea, but she didn’t have another choice now.

Lexa now ran down the hallway and into her throne room. Bellamy was standing next to Indra to the right of the throne. Lexa walked over to them and tapped Bellamy on the shoulder.

His eyes widened when he turned to see it was Lexa. “Commander.” He greeted.

“Bellamy can you do me a favor?” Lexa asked desperately.

“Yeah what is it?” he asked with his head cocked to the side.

“I need you to go watch over Clarke. She got hurt earlier while she was training and she is still out cold. I would cancel this meeting if I could, but the ambassadors are already here.”

He interrupted with, “Where is she?”

“In my chambers, they are right down the hall.” Bellamy nodded at Lexa, but before he could leave she grabbed his wrist and whispered, “Thank you.” Then she studied him as he walked out of the room.

“Heda it’s time.” Indra said.

Lexa walked over to her throne and stood in front of it. She then signaled for her guards to close the doors. Lexa waited until the room was completely silent before talking. “I have called this meeting today for multiple reasons. The first being Ontari, has anyone heard anything about her whereabouts?” Lexa scanned the ambassadors hoping that someone would speak up, but no one did. 

“She has seemingly disappeared heda.” Indra informed.

“Why aren’t we discussing the spaceship that landed?” an ambassador spoke up.

“Well that was next. I would like to handle these people differently than we did to Skaikru. I already have scouts in the area watching these people. So far, the people haven’t exited their spaceship, so when they do I will send someone to make a treaty with them.”

Murmurs started up around the room along with glares.

“Enough.” Lexa commanded. 

\--

Meanwhile Bellamy was watching over Clarke. As much as he liked her he really wanted to be at that meeting right now. Bellamy was determined to become the warrior that Lexa wanted him to be. 

Then Clarke’s eyes fluttered open. “Ow.”

“Hey, take it easy.” Bellamy walked towards the bed.

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked as she sat up.

“Yeah, I’m right here.” He responded as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Clarke glanced around the room before settling her eyes on Bellamy. “Where’s Lexa?”

“She is in a meeting, but she didn’t want you to be alone so here I am.” He smiled.

“What the hell happened?” she asked as her hand found the sore spot on her head.

Bellamy leaned over and kissed Clarke on the forehead. “You got knocked out.” He simply stated and before he could move completely away Clarke grabbed his hand.

“Thanks for being here for me.” She smiled at him.

“Now that you are awake I’m going to attend the rest of the meeting.” Bellamy stated.

Clarke’s demeanor turned cold, but she nodded before releasing her hand from Bellamy’s.

Bellamy than exited the room and walked down the hallway. The guards opened the door for him to enter and as soon as the doors opened he had everyone’s eyes on him. “Sorry to interrupt heda.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s alright Bellamy you can join us.” Lexa gestured for him to enter.

“Commander how can you possibly want to make a treaty with these people?” an ambassador asked.

“What else would you have me do ambassador?” Lexa asked coldly.

“I would have you slaughter every last one of them.” The man suggested.

Lexa just glared at the man and then she unsheathed her knife and held it in her hand. The room was completely silent and they all awaited Lexa’s answer. “That might’ve been our way, but it’s not anymore. We won’t kill these people unless our hand is forced and anyone who challenges me on that,” She paused, “Well let’s just say they won’t see the light of day for a long time.” As Lexa scanned the room she saw fear in the ambassador’s eyes. This wasn’t the way she wanted it to be, but as always, she didn’t have a choice. “Is there anything else anyone wishes to discuss today?” 

“Yes, I would like to ask why you are training a sky person to be a warrior?” The ambassador of the desert clan asked.

“He was handpicked by me to train here.” Lexa simply stated.

“That is against our ways!” someone shouted.

“We need to stop viewing each other as enemies. Skaikru is a trusted ally and they will be treated as such.” Lexa decreed. “Bellamy please step forward and tell us where your loyalties lie.” Lexa knew that this was risky, but she hoped Bellamy would say the right thing.

Bellamy stepped away from Indra and into the middle of the room. “My loyalties lie with the Commander, but I will always support Skaikru, as they are also my people.” His voice boomed throughout the room.

Lexa gave him a nod of approval and watched him step back into place. As she scanned the room everyone looked shocked. “That concludes our meeting for today. You are all dismissed.” Lexa stood and watched as everyone exited the room. “Indra, I would like to speak with you.” 

Indra walked over to Lexa and asked, “What is it heda?” 

“Just do me a favor and keep a close eye on Bellamy. Also, can you have him trained by the end of the month?” Lexa asked as she glanced over at him.

“Yes, I can.” Indra nodded and then she walked over to Bellamy. 

Lexa’s eyes met Bellamy’s for a split second as he exited the room. 

Now that the meeting was over Lexa was free to spend her time with Clarke. So, she left the throne room and sprinted to her chambers. 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked as she scanned the room. Lexa was pissed when she didn’t find Clarke resting let alone at all. She then decided to leave Clarke be and just continue on with her Commander duties for the day.

\--

Once Lexa had completed her duties for the day she went to her dining room so she could eat dinner. The dining room was unfortunately on the bottom floor of the tower so it always took forever to get there. When Lexa walked in she saw the room bustling with her people. Lexa never ate in the mess hall though. She had a private room on the edge of it where she could eat in peace.

She started making her way to the room, but then she stopped dead in her tracks. About five tables away from Lexa was Bellamy and Clarke. They were eating together and Lexa found herself glaring at Bellamy. 

When Lexa walked by them she heard Clarke shout, “Lexa!”

Lexa turned and walked over to Clarke and when she got to her she gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Where have you been all day, ai hodnes?” Lexa asked trying to keep a straight face.

“I’ve been exploring Polis, but I could ask you the same thing.” Clarke replied.

“I’ve just been taking care of some business.” Lexa ran her hand through Clarke’s hair and she watched as she sighed in content. Then Lexa’s eyes shot over to Bellamy. “Thank you for backing me in the meeting today.” Lexa swallowed she still wasn’t entirely comfortable with trusting Bellamy.

“Well I’m smart enough to know what would’ve happened if I didn’t, but don’t think that what I said wasn’t true because it was.” Bellamy then looked at Clarke and smiled.

“I’m lost.” Clarke said as she looked up at Lexa who was standing behind her.

“I will catch you up later, but for now I’m going to grab some dinner.” Lexa kissed Clarke on the forehead again and then disappeared into the crowd. 

Then Lexa felt someone bump into her. She was about ready to skin someone alive, but then she felt someone hug her from behind. Lexa turned causing this person to release her. Lexa expected it to be Clarke, but instead she found one of her nightbloods. 

“Heda!” the little boy beamed at Lexa.

“What is it Aden?” Lexa asked with a small laugh. Now that she was turned around she could still see Clarke conversing with Bellamy. 

“When do we get to meet her?” Aden pointed at Clarke who Lexa was already staring down.

Lexa looked at the boy and then back at Clarke. “I’m not sure Aden.” Lexa sighed and she wished that she could give the boy a straight answer. 

Aden just frowned at Lexa before turning away from her.

“Aden wait.” Lexa called out. “I will see if Clarke can come to our training session tomorrow.”

“Thanks Lexa! I mean heda.” Then the boy then hugged her and ran away.

The last thing Lexa wanted to do was let these kids down. Lexa just turned away and went to get some dinner. 

\--

“Why don’t we take a walk?” Bellamy asked as he lifted up his plate.

Clarke scanned the mess hall for Lexa and when she didn’t see her, she answered with, “Okay.”

Once they were outside they started walking the streets of Polis. 

“I’m really glad you are here Bellamy.” Clarke admitted as she ran her hands through her hair. 

“Really? I thought you hated me.” He said sarcastically.

Clarke playfully pushed him away and watched him stumble. “You are a jackass.” She smiled.

“I know, but I couldn’t stand to be away from my favorite person.” Bellamy divulged.

“That would-be Octavia, now wouldn’t it?” Clarke replied. 

Bellamy hesitated and then said, “No that would be you.”

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks. She just stood there frozen.

Bellamy stepped in front of Clarke and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Clarke, you are the reason I’m here. I couldn’t stand being away from you.”

“I don’t understand.” Clarke shook her head and kept her eyes on the ground. Then Bellamy leaned in and kissed her. 

When he finally let go of Clarke she was awe-struck. Clarke had always seen Bellamy as a friend, but suddenly her feelings were swirling and she couldn’t figure out which feelings were true.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked with a concerned look. He moved towards her, but Clarke put her hands against his chest and pushed him away. 

Clarke was so confused and Bellamy watched as she ran away from him. He called out to her, but Clarke never turned back she just kept running. Bellamy now returned to the tower with his head held high despite what had just happened. 

\--

Lexa was in the middle of reading her book when she heard a knock on the door. Lexa rolled her eyes and then shouted, “Enter!” 

When the door opened Cael slipped through the door and closed it behind him. “You needed me heda?” Cael asked.

“Yes, have you seen Clarke at all in the last hour?” Lexa asked with desperation.

“No heda, but I can ask around.”

“That won’t be necessary Cael, but thank you.” Lexa closed the book and stood from the couch.

“Will there be anything else heda?” Cael asked.

“That’s all.” Lexa stated and the boy bowed and left the room.

The last time Lexa saw Clarke was when she was in the mess hall and she had been with Bellamy. Lexa should’ve stayed with Clarke, but she was just trying to give her space. Lexa then slammed the book down onto the table and exited her room.

Lexa was now determined to find Clarke and no one was going to stand in her way. Once she was in the elevator Lexa traveled to the twentieth floor, this was where all the warriors in training stayed.

Lexa immediately went to Bellamy’s quarters and she didn’t even bother knocking, instead she kicked the door in. “Where the hell is she!” Lexa yelled.

“Well hello to you too.” Bellamy greeted from the corner of the room. He was also reading a book.

“Clarke, where is she?” Lexa asked frantically.

“I was with her earlier, but then she ran off and I assumed she ran to you.” Bellamy explained.

Lexa walked over to Bellamy and grabbed him by his shirt. Then she looked him dead in the eye and asked, “Where did you last see her at?”

“Right outside of the tower.” Bellamy swallowed hard. 

Lexa let go of him and then she rushed out of the room. She paced in the elevator as it slowly descended the twenty floors. When the elevator doors opened Lexa ran through the lobby, but when she tried to exit the tower her guards stepped in front of her.

“Get out of my way.” Lexa growled.

“You are unarmed and alone, we can’t allow you to exit like this.” The guards spoke the truth.

“Well then arm me!” Lexa yelled.

Instead of waiting for someone to fetch her a weapon, she pulled the sword right off the guard and pushed him out of her way.

Once she was out on the streets all she heard was silence. It was late in the night so the streets were completely empty. Lexa didn’t see Clarke anywhere, but there was no way that she was returning without her. 

Lexa tried to think of where Clarke might go and then it hit her. Clarke came to Polis in a rover. Lexa now ran through the village as fast as her lungs allowed her. When she came upon the outskirts of town she tightened her grip on the sword and became warier of her surroundings. 

Lexa then climbed up a hill to get a better view of the land. When she got to the top she saw the rover, it wasn’t far. Lexa found herself running again. When she reached the rover, she peered inside and she didn’t see Clarke. Then she walked to the back of the rover. When she opened the doors she found Clarke fast asleep, so she climbed in and shut the doors. 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she caressed the girl’s cheek.

Clarke moved slightly and then she jolted awake.

“Clarke, it’s okay, I’m here.” Lexa tried to calm the girl.

Clarke just stared at Lexa and then she laid back down. “You can’t be here.” Clarke whispered.

“Why not, ai hodnes?” Lexa asked quietly, her face full of pain.

“Don’t call me that.” Clarke whispered and tears started falling down her face.

“I don’t understand.” Lexa replied as she moved to comfort the girl, but upon seeing Clarke’s face she just kept her distance. “Please tell me what I did wrong?” Lexa questioned. She needed answers and she wanted them now. The last thing that she wanted was to see Clarke like this and to not be able to do anything about it.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Clarke’s demeanor turned cold. Lexa just sat there with a confused look on her face. “Bellamy kissed me today and I didn’t stop it.” Clarke admitted and she didn’t dare look at Lexa.

“He what!” Lexa yelled. “I’m going to kill him!” Lexa tried to exit the vehicle but Clarke pushed her back.

“Lexa did you hear what I said?” Clarke asked, barely holding herself together. “I let him kiss me.”

Lexa tried to hold back tears, but now she was crying too. “You love him, don’t you?”

“I can’t answer that.” Clarke swallowed and wiped her tears away.

“And me? do you love me?” the words burned as they exited Lexa’s mouth.

“Yes, I love you Lexa.” Clarke assured as she grabbed Lexa’s hand.

“Then what are you saying?” Lexa still felt tears falling from her eyes.

Clarke looked at Lexa and found the words impossible to say. 

“Actually, don’t say anything. I love you Clarke and you mean the world to me, so I forgive you.” Lexa embraced the girl. They hugged for a long time. Each girl comforted the other until they were ready to face each other again.

“I love you Lexa.” Clarke said as she moved away from Lexa.

“I hope you know that I’m going to kick Bellamy’s ass.” Lexa reminded.

“Yeah, he deserves it.” Clarke laughed. 

Now they both exited the rover and started to head back into the city. It was very dark and Lexa just realized that she forgot her sword in the rover. Lexa suddenly had a bad feeling, so she started moving faster and just pulled Clarke along with her, but then Lexa heard an arrow whizzing right toward them. Lexa immediately pulled Clarke to the ground and then backed up against a wall. They were so close to the tower, but Lexa knew they were trapped.

Lexa was breathing heavily, but she turned to Clarke and said, “I will draw their fire you run to the tower.”

“No Lexa, I can’t lose you.” Clarke admitted.

“This isn’t up for debate Clarke, now run.” Lexa watched as she started running towards the tower. Lexa now ran at the source of the arrows. Once she had made her way to the person she threw herself on top of them. Blow after blow she weakened the man that was writhing underneath her. She didn’t stop punching until she was hitting his lifeless body. 

Then she felt herself being pulled off her dead opponent. There were two people pulling her and she was trying to fight them, but it was impossible without a weapon. Lexa took one last glimpse toward the tower as she was being dragged away. That’s when she saw Clarke push open the doors. In that moment, a wave of relief washed over her and Lexa smiled. Soon her guards would be everywhere and there was no way that they were getting Lexa out of this city without being seen or so she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Leave a comment and let me know. Also I just posted a new story so go check it out. I just be updating this within the next week.


	7. Twenty-two days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. Between school and the hurricane I just couldn't find time to write. I'm glad that I finally pumped this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and Happy Reading!

When Clarke got into the tower she turned and looked back at Lexa. She saw her being dragged away and she screamed louder than she ever had before. Guards started rushing towards her to see what was going on. “They have taken Lexa!” Clarke yelled.

“Someone please go and alert Indra and let’s get everyone else looking for Lexa.” The guard demanded.

Clarke watched as all the guards started exiting the building. She wanted to go with them, but she found herself unable to move. It was all her fault that Lexa had been kidnapped and if they didn’t find her then it would be on her too.

Clarke stood now and approached the door. “Not so fast princess.” Bellamy called out as he quickly approached her.

“Bellamy!” Clarke smiled and she embraced him.

“There will be time for hugs later Clarke, but for now we need to find Lexa.” He reminded as he let go of Clarke.

“You’re right let’s go.” Clarke and Bellamy now exited the tower.

\--

Hours had passed since the search for Lexa had begun. She seemed to have disappeared into thin air, but no one stopped looking.

Clarke and Bellamy were determined to find Lexa and they searched Polis until the wee hours of the morning.

“Clarke.” Bellamy spoke softly trying to get Clarke’s attention.

“What?” she asked as she glared at him.

“We need to go get some rest and then we can continue the search for her.” Bellamy stated. Clarke just ignored Bellamy and she kept walking down the street. “Clarke!” he yelled. Clarke just kept walking and Bellamy went after her.

It was now midday and most others had abandoned the search for Lexa. Even Indra had called for everyone to eat in the mess hall and then rest until morning when they would resume the search, but it seemed Clarke had a different idea.

“Clarke, let’s at least go and eat something.” Bellamy offered sheepishly.

“No, I’m not going back until we find her.” Clarke snapped.

Bellamy was now in front of her and he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving. “We aren’t going any further. Not like this. I won’t allow it.”

Clarke just stared at him and said, “You can’t stop me.”

“Don’t push me Clarke.” Bellamy warned.

Clarke forcibly removed Bellamy’s hands from her shoulders and tried to walk around him. Bellamy just grabbed Clarke and slung her over his shoulder.

“Put me down Bellamy.” Clarke demanded as she punched him in the back.

“No.” Bellamy just kept walking until they were back at the tower.

When they got into the tower Bellamy put Clarke down. “Go eat something and then get some sleep. I will be up to check on you later.” He stated and then he walked away.

A few hours later Clarke was sitting in Lexa’s room. Her thoughts were consuming her and she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to handle this. Clarke just laid on the bed and held on tightly to Lexa’s pillow as she drifted off to sleep.

When Clarke heard a knock on the door she immediately thought it was Lexa and she had a mini heart attack, but when the door opened Indra walked in.

“Clarke.” She greeted with a smile.

“Did you find her?” Clarke asked with wide eyes.

“No, but I’m sending search parties into the woods today.” Indra assured.

Clarke just thought of Lexa being trapped somewhere all alone and then chills ran up her spine. “Do you know who took her?”

“Yes, it was Ontari. We found ice nation arrows on the dead warrior.” Indra swallowed hard.

“Indra, I need to be in one of those search parties.” Clarke pleaded with her eyes.

“I can’t allow that. Lexa would want me to keep you safe and that’s exactly what I plan to do. You are to stay here and I’m going to have Bellamy keep an eye on you while I’m gone. I have to go now Clarke, but please respect my wishes.” Indra warned.

Clarke watched as Indra left the room and she wanted to scream. She should be the one out there searching for Lexa. After all it was all her fault.

\--

Two days had passed since Lexa went missing and Clarke was going nuts. She had already tried to escape the tower five different times and every single time she had been caught. Now she had two armed guards standing outside of Lexa’s chambers.

From what she had heard Indra and the search parties hadn’t returned. Bellamy had been visiting her like four times a day and at this point he was the one thing keeping Clarke from going crazy.

Clarke only found herself wanting to sleep. So that’s exactly what she did.

\--

A week and a half had now passed and Clarke didn’t even want to get out of bed anymore. In her mind, there was no reason to live. Lexa was everything to Clarke and at this point she knew that she didn’t deserve Lexa’s love. Whenever they were together bad things would always happen. Clarke had recently come to the conclusion that she had to move on from Lexa. It was the last thing she wanted, but it was for the best.

As the door of the room creaked open Clarke sat up. Bellamy entered and Clarke found herself not wanting to hear the news if there was any at all.

“How are you feeling Clarke?” he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I feel empty Bell.” She whispered.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He moved closer to Clarke now.

Clarke reached for Bellamy’s hand and once he grabbed it she pulled him on top of her. “I need you Bellamy. I need to feel something.”

Bellamy didn’t even say a word he just grabbed Clarke and started kissing her. Clarke knew that having sex with Bellamy was wrong, but she had always felt something for him and this seemed like the best way to test her feelings for him.

But as Bellamy went down on her she found herself wishing it was Lexa.

\--

Eleven days Ontari had held Lexa captive. Lexa was being held in a cell and she was chained to a wall. It was clear that Ontari didn’t want to take any chances on her escaping. Lexa was starting to wonder if she would ever see the sun again.

She tried not to panic and the only thing that calmed her down was thinking about Clarke. Lexa had to get through this for her. Ontari had beaten her and was currently starving her, but how Lexa felt didn’t matter. She just knew that she had to get back to Clarke.

\--

Clarke awoke in a panic, she was dreaming about Lexa.

Bellamy immediately sat up and tried to calm Clarke down. “Hey it’s okay, I’m here.” Bellamy attempted to comfort her.

Clarke wasn’t calming down though. If anything, Bellamy’s voice was pushing her farther over the edge. What Clarke needed was Lexa’s soft voice. Then Bellamy moved to touch her and instead of pushing him away she found herself being embraced by him. Clarke was confused at first, but then she realized why Bellamy’s hug had calmed her down.

Her dad. Jake always used to hug her after her nightmares on the ark.

It seemed all Clarke needed was to be held and for the first time in a while Clarke slept soundly until morning.

After that night Bellamy and Clarke fell into a routine. They would both eat breakfast in the mess hall together. Then Bellamy would help Clarke train. Her fighting skills were coming along nicely now. After that they would speak with Indra and get updates on the situation. This normally upset Clarke and Bellamy would have to find a way to lift her spirits. That’s how they would end up in the bedroom and that was normally followed by dinner in bed.

Bellamy was Clarke’s safety net. As long as he was around she seemed to be holding it together.

By the third week Clarke didn’t even fret over the situation any longer. She was living her life day by day and Bellamy had even suggested that they go and visit her mother in Arkadia. Clarke loved the idea and she wasn’t sad about having to leave Polis. If anything, once she left it was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

\--

Twenty-two days Lexa had been trying to survive. She found herself unable to hear Clarke’s angel like voice or even see her face anymore for that matter. Lexa was barely staying conscious long enough to do anything. She was convinced that today was the day Ontari would finish her off.

“Nice to see that you are finally awake.” Ontari sneered. Lexa found herself cringing. Maybe she should’ve killed Ontari when she had the chance, but it was too late now. “Today is the day that you are going to die, Lexa kom trikru and it is also the day that I will succeed the throne.” Ontari laughed.

Then some guards grabbed Lexa and threw a bag over her head. Lexa had no clue where Ontari was taking her, but she knew that it had to be somewhere public.

\--

Meanwhile Clarke and Bellamy had just arrived in Arkadia. Clarke exited the rover with a smile on her face.

“Clarke!” Raven yelled as she ran at her friend.

“Raven.” Clarke smiled as she embraced the girl.

“I’m so glad you came to visit. It has been really quiet around here without you and Bellamy.” She admitted.

“We missed you too Raven.” Bellamy said as he joined them on that side of the rover.

“Bellamy!” Raven ran over to Bellamy and hugged him. “Next time don’t disappear for months on end without a letter or something.”

“I will make sure to send you a postcard next time.” He laughed.

“Good to hear,” Raven then looked at her watch and said, “Abby and Kane are waiting for you. They told me to escort you to them.” Raven gestured for them to follow her.

Once they got to the council room Raven opened the door for Bellamy and Clarke. When they entered the room, she closed the door and left.

“Clarke.” Her mother greeted.

“Hi mom.” Clarke replied as she entered with Bellamy right behind her. “Why are we meeting in here?” Clarke asked.

“It’s not safe to speak freely anywhere else.” Kane informed. “Please sit we have some things to discuss.”

Clarke and Bellamy sat down directly across from Abby and Kane.

“So, what is this I hear about Lexa being missing?” Kane asked with his hands clasped together on the table.

“Lexa has been missing for exactly twenty-two days now. We have searched and searched, but to no avail.” Bellamy replied.

“Are you okay Clarke?” Abby asked with a look of concern.

Clarke just ignored her mother’s question. She didn’t think about Lexa at all anymore. It was the only way that she could bear the pain.

“She is fine.” Bellamy responded and then he grabbed Clarke’s hand.

“What does Indra plan to do if they can’t find her?” Kane asked.

“I think that the nightbloods will fight in a conclave and the winner will take the throne.” Bellamy shuddered at the thought of the small children fighting to the death.

“But we know that Ontari has her?” Kane questioned.

“Yes sir. I think that Ontari will reveal her plans sooner or later. She is determined to take the throne and I have a feeling that she won’t do it without making a statement.” Bellamy declared.

“You mean Ontari killing Lexa.” Kane felt chills run up his spine.

“Yes.” Bellamy swallowed hard.

Kane suddenly shot out of his seat and leaned on the table. “I think that she plans to hold the execution here. That’s what I would do if I were her. That way she can get our people to join her. But if Lexa dies and we don’t join her then she will slaughter all of us. What are we going to do Abby?” Kane asked. His thoughts were jumbled in his head.

“We do nothing.” She simply stated.

Kane looked completely dumbfounded and so did Bellamy. “Nothing?” Bellamy asked, still gripping Clarke’s hand tightly.

“Yes, she can’t know that we are on to her at all. I think we just need to let Ontari do her thing and not interfere.” Abby swallowed.

“That would mean Lexa’s death Abby.” Kane replied in shock. The last thing that he wanted to see was Lexa’s death. Especially when she was the one who could create total peace.

“I know.” Abby lowered her head.

“There has to be another way.” Kane shook his head.

“Clarke? What are your thoughts?” Abby leaned forward and stared at her daughter.

Clarke looked at her mother and then at Bellamy. He nodded at her and then she said, “I think we should let her die.”

Abby and Kane were both in shock. They both knew how much Clarke cared for Lexa.

“Sweetheart. Did something happen between you two?” Abby was curious.

Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “No, but our relationship has caused nothing but grief.” Clarke kept her eyes on the floor.

“That doesn’t mean—” Abby was cut off by Kane who grabbed her hand.

“Clarke, Bellamy. Thank you for meeting with us. Abby and I will figure this out, but you need not worry. Please have fun while you are here.” Kane shot them a fake smile and he watched as they left the room hand in hand.

“I think I have a solution to our problem Marcus.” Abby revealed.

“What is it?” he asked as he moved closer to her.

“I can’t say just yet. I need some more time.”

“That’s fine. In the meantime, I will double the guards on the wall and make sure that the gate is secure.” Marcus replied and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Okay, come to medical later and I will tell you the plan.” Abby leaned forward and kissed Marcus. Then she disappeared into the hallway.

\--

Hours had passed and it was nearly sundown. Marcus was finally on his way to medical to hear of Abby’s plan. He was just about to walk into the spaceship when he heard a guard call for him.

Marcus turned around and ran towards the wall. Once he had climbed to the top he saw the ice nation army. They were setting up their camp right in front of Arkadia.

“What do we do sir.” The guard asked, eyes wide in fear.

“Do nothing. Everyone stand down!” Kane yelled.

The guard nodded at him. Marcus now climbed down the wall and started running.

He arrived in medical two minutes later. “Abby!” he called for her as his eyes scanned the room.

The door to Abby’s office opened and she ran over to Marcus. “What is it?” she questioned.

“Ontari, she is here with her army.” Kane took a deep breath.

“Well you guessed right, but I thought we would have more time than this.” Abby shook her head.

“So, I’m assuming that means you don’t have a plan then.”

“I don’t.” She swallowed. “What are our options right now?”

“Right now, we could stand our ground, run and get picked off out in the open, or we could make a deal with her.” Marcus scratched his beard. There had to be a way out of this.

Abby suddenly grabbed Kane’s arm. “What if we kill Lexa.”

“What why would we kill Lexa?” Kane was thoroughly confused.

“Say that we go and speak with Ontari and she tells us that she is going to kill Lexa. Then she offers for our people to join hers.” Abby stopped, clearly in the middle of thinking.

“And then what?”

“We say that the only way we will join her is if we can kill Lexa.”

“WHY THE HELL WOULD WE KILL LEXA!” Marcus yelled. Abby looked scared.“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to blow up on you I’m just frustrated.” He now sat down with his head in his hands.

“It’s okay you have every reason to be. Like I was saying we will tell her that we will kill Lexa and that’s the only way to stop the war between our people. Now I’m not implying that we kill Lexa.” Abby bent down in front of Marcus.

“Then what are you implying?” Marcus huffed.

“I’m implying we kill her, but I actually mean we should fake her death.” Abby walked away from Marcus and over to a cabinet. Once she had what she wanted she went back over to Marcus.

“What is that?” he asked.

“This,” Abby said while holding up the vile, “this is a drug that slows your heart down to one beat per minute. Anyone who is not a doctor will think that she is dead.”

“Do you even know if it works?”

“Of course, I do, I’m a doctor for goodness sake.” Abby lied. She could only hope that it would work.

“Okay well that’s genius. I never would have thought of faking her death.” Marcus smiled. “But what happens when Ontari wants to burn her body?”

Abby moved closer to Marcus, their faces now inches apart. “Then we convince her to bury Lexa’s body here.” Abby shrugged.

“Good enough for me.” Marcus now leaned forward and kissed Abby.

\--

When Ontari pulled the bag off Lexa’s head she half expected to be on the edge of a cliff. Instead she was staring right at Arkadia. Her mind now went to Clarke, but then she remembered that Clarke was in Polis and she was safe for the time being.

“I hope you are ready to die.” Ontari laughed.

“If you think that by saying that, you are getting to me, you aren’t. So, don’t bother.” Lexa replied.

“Ontari!” One of her people called. “The Chancellor has come to speak with you.”

“Ugh.” Ontari rolled her eyes.

Lexa’s eyes widened when she saw Kane walking over to Ontari.

“Ontari I was hoping I could speak with you.” Kane got right to the point.

“Okay, but let’s speak in my tent. This way.” Ontari gestured toward her tent.

Kane’s eyes met Lexa’s for just a second and then he entered Ontari’s tent.

“What is it?” she questioned.

“I was hoping to make a deal with you.” Kane stated.

“Is that so?” Ontari asked again.

“Yes.” Kane swallowed.

“I would also like to make a deal with you Chancellor of the sky people.” Ontari walked over and sat down on her throne.

“It’s Marcus.”

“Well Marcus I would like your people to join my people.” Ontari eyed Kane fiercely.

“One condition.” He blurted.

“Name it.”

“You will allow us to kill Lexa by lethal injection.” Kane demanded.

“Lethal injection what the hell is that?” Ontari asked with a confused look.

“We will inject her with a drug that will kill her.” Kane crossed his arms and walked across the room.

“Will she suffer?”

“Yes, the drug is very painful.” Kane lied in hopes that he would convince Ontari to let them “kill” Lexa.

Ontari stood now and walked over to Kane. “Then you can kill her, you can even have her body. All I desire is the throne.”

“That you can have. When would you like the execution to take place?” Kane asked.

“When the sun starts to rise.” Ontari simply stated.

“I will see you bright and early then.” Kane replied, then he turned and left the tent.

Once Kane was outside he made a beeline for Lexa. She was about a hundred yards away from him and she was tied to a log of wood. When he finally reached her, he removed the gag from her mouth. “We don’t have much time.” Kane whispered.

“What deal did you make with her?” Lexa seethed. She was angry at Kane.

“Abby is going to inject you with a drug that will slow your heart to one beat per minute. I was in there trying to convince her to let us “kill” you.” Kane smiled.

“Will it work?” Lexa asked. For a minute, she thought Kane had turned on her, but she was glad that he didn’t.

“Abby says that it will and Ontari said we can have your body. So I think she is leaving for Polis immediately after the execution.” Marcus explained and then he glanced around to make sure no one was around.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I can’t wait to kill her. How is Clarke?” Lexa had completely forgotten to ask about her. She was worried because she knew exactly how she would feel if Clarke was the one that was kidnapped.

“I don’t think she is doing good. Her and Bellamy have grown extremely close though.” He dropped his gaze to the ground, not wanting to see Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa knew that this was a possibility, but she knew that Clarke loved her and that was all that mattered. “Is she here?” Lexa searched Kane’s eyes for an answer. 

“Yes, she is here. She also told Abby and I to let you die.” Kane cleared his throat.

Lexa heard Kane’s words, but she felt like she was being stabbed by a thousand knives. Clarke the girl that she loved more than anything had given up on her. “Thank you for telling me Kane and try not to kill me tomorrow.”

“We will do our best not to.” Kane placed the gag back in Lexa’s mouth and walked away.

\--

When morning came Lexa was already awake, she hadn’t slept at all. She was too busy thinking about Clarke and how she might have already lost her. Lexa just wanted to get her fake execution over with already.

As the sun started to rise Lexa watched people begin to gather around her. When she saw Clarke and Bellamy approach hand in hand her throat went dry. Her eyes were full of pain, anger, and hate. Now Lexa knew exactly how Clarke felt when she betrayed her at Mount Weather. That decision was going to haunt her and stay relevant for the rest of her life apparently.

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy asked as he pulled Clarke closer to him.

“I’m fine.” Clarke lied, standing here in front of Lexa was tearing her apart. She had searched and searched for her and now Lexa stood but a hundred yards away from her.

“Are you?” Bellamy prodded.

“Yes.” Clarke snapped.

“Attention, Attention. Today is the day that Lexa kom trikru will meet her maker. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do. Just the thought of Lexa suffering is enough to put a smile on my face.” Ontari’s voice boomed over the crowd.

Lexa now watched as Kane and Abby approached her. Abby already had the syringe in hand.

“Ready?” Kane whispered.

Lexa nodded and she watched closely as Abby injected the drug into her arm. The effects hit her right away and then she lost consciousness.

Ontari laughed and then yelled, “Lexa is dead!”

Clarke clung to Bellamy for dear life. She felt like her own heart was about to stop and then she started crying.

“NOW WE MARCH FOR POLIS! WHO IS WITH ME?” Ontari yelled and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Clarke then collapsed to the ground. Bellamy was unable to catch her from falling, so he just bent down next to her.

“Marcus!” Ontari yelled as she ran to his side. “Thank you so much for all your help. That was definitely easier than torcher.”

“No problem we are happy to help.” Kane dipped his head.

Ontari now held her arm out and Kane grasped it. “You will be useful to me in the future, but for now we are at peace with each other. That’s only if your people don’t hurt any of mine.” Ontari threatened with a smile on her face.

“I understand Ontari and I wish you luck in Polis.” Kane swallowed and he hoped that she would leave now.

“Thanks.” Ontari said before turning and walking away from them.

“She is extremely creepy.” Abby commented.

“Creepy? I just think that she is arrogant.” Marcus smirked. Then he watched Ontari mount her horse and ride off into the distance.

\--

Even though it had been minutes since Lexa took her last breath, it felt like centuries for Clarke. Clarke was convinced that she could survive without Lexa. Now that wasn’t the case.

Another five minutes had passed, but now Clarke found herself in front of Lexa’s lifeless body. Clarke longed to see forest green eyes one last time. When she stepped forward Bellamy caught her arm.

“That’s not a good idea Clarke.” He warned.

Bellamy tried to pull her away but Clarke wouldn’t let him. She had firmly planted her feet on the ground in front of Lexa.

“Suit yourself, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Bellamy then walked away.

Clarke turned her attention to Lexa and she wondered how she still looked so beautiful. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Abby asked as she walked up next to Clarke.

“No, I don’t think that I will ever be okay. I let you kill Lexa.” Clarke gasped.

“No that was my decision, not yours.” Abby crossed her arms and turned to face Clarke.

“I didn’t even try to stop you.” Tears started flowing from Clarke’s eyes. “I loved her mom.”

“I know.” Abby whispered as she embraced her daughter. Abby didn’t really understand Clarke and Lexa’s relationship, but she did know one thing. Clarke and Bellamy should not be together. So, she was extremely happy that they didn’t actually kill Lexa and she couldn’t wait for Clarke to find out.

Abby now moved towards Lexa and started untying her. She pulled Lexa’s body to the ground and then called for Marcus to help her.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked her face stained with tears.

“We are bringing Lexa inside of Arkadia for now and we are going to hold a ceremony tonight to burn her body.” Kane stated as he lifted Lexa’s legs.

“Oh.” Clarke said she was still in disbelief.

“Let’s go Marcus.” Abby started walking away with Lexa’s body.

Once they got to the gate for Arkadia they placed Lexa down so they could both rest. When they went to enter with Lexa they were stopped.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Pike asked as he blocked Marcus.

“I’m bringing this body to medical so Abby can run some tests.” Marcus stood his ground.

“Since when do we let grounders into our home?” Pike asked again.

“This is a dead grounder so I don’t know why you are blowing this out of proportion.” Kane started to raise his voice.

“I don’t care if it’s dead or alive it’s not coming in here.” Pike’s hand moved slowly towards his gun.

Clarke who had been following a little bit behind her mother and Kane, had just showed up at the gate. When she heard Pike talking it made her blood boil. He was talking about Lexa like she wasn’t even a human being.

“Lexa is a person not an it. Show some damn respect for goodness sake!” Kane yelled.

“No, I will not show respect to a person who ruthlessly murdered my people!” Pike yelled back.

Clarke now pulled out her gun and walked over to Pike. “I’m going to give you three seconds to move or else I will shoot you.” Clarke growled.

“Stay out of this Griffin.” Pike responded his hands were now in the air.

“No get out of the way.” Clarke stepped closer to him now. Her gun was aimed right at his head.

“I would listen to her if I were you.” Marcus added.

Finally, Pike moved out of the way. Clarke took a deep breath and holstered her weapon. When she walked by Pike she glared at him. Then she saw Bellamy approaching her.

“What the hell was that Clarke?” Bellamy asked as he ran up to her. “You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“So? I was standing up for Lexa.”

“She is dead Clarke and I know you feel guilty about it, but acting like you care now isn’t doing any good.” Bellamy went to grab her hand and Clarke pulled it away.

“Leave me alone.” She growled. Bellamy put his hands up and then he walked away.

Clarke now found herself walking around the spaceship. She found herself wishing that she was back in Polis. Just being in Lexa’s room would’ve really helped her right now. Clarke then went to her room so she could get some sleep.

\--

“When is she going to wake up Abby?” Marcus asked as he impatiently tapped his foot.

“Any minute now.” Abby answered.

“It’s been twelve hours.” He groaned.

“I know Marcus just give her a few more minutes. You worry for nothing. Lexa is going to be okay.” Abby leaned her head on Marcus’s shoulder.

When Marcus saw Lexa’s eyes flutter he jumped. Then her eyes flicked open and he smiled. “Lexa!” he exclaimed.

“It’s Commander Lexa to you.” She grumbled and then she followed up with, “I’m just kidding.”

“Oh good.” Marcus sighed in relief.

Lexa now looked at Abby. “I owe you big time. Thank you so much for saving my life.”

“No need to thank me. It was the right thing to do.” Abby replied.

Lexa sat up and crossed her legs. “I thought you didn’t like me so I was pretty convinced that you were going to kill me.” Lexa plainly stated.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not your biggest fan, but Clarke needs you Lexa. Bellamy isn’t good enough for her. I saw the way that you got through to her and the way that you love her. Bellamy can’t be that for her. You also made it very clear that you have Clarke’s best interests at heart. That is honestly music to a mother’s ears.” Abby smiled.

Lexa thought back to the very time when she had yelled at Abby. She had indeed told Abby that she was the one who had Lexa’s best interests at heart. “Well I’m glad that you approve.” Lexa smiled at Abby and Kane. She owed both of them her lives and she was unsure how she was going to repay them. “Does Clarke know?” Lexa asked.

Abby and Marcus shared a look and then Abby spoke up. “No, we thought that it would be better to keep her in the dark.” Abby lowered her head.

“Where is she?” Lexa was desperate to find Clarke and make sure that she was okay.

“I think she is in her room.” He answered.

“You need to stay here and rest though. Ontari beat you and you need to let your wounds heal.” Abby recommended.

“I’m fine Abby. Do you really think that this is the first time I’ve gotten my ass kicked? I had to become the Commander somehow and that meant losing. And let me tell you I lost quite a lot in the beginning.” Lexa stood now. “Do you guys happen to have a sword I could use?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah Lincoln left one with me, but can I ask what you need it for?” Abby inquired with her arms crossed.

“Just for my own protection. I won’t kill any of your people without telling you first.” Lexa laughed.

Marcus laughed too and they both stood in silence while Abby retrieved the sword from her office.

“Here.” Abby passed the sword to Lexa.

“Thank you, oh and where is Clarke’s room?” Lexa felt odd for not knowing.

“I will escort you there.” Kane declared.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Yes, some of our people didn’t like that fact that we were bringing a dead grounder into Arkadia. I can only imagine how they would react when they find out that you aren’t dead.” He sighed and then walked into the hallway.

Lexa followed closely behind Kane. “If anyone approaches us just stay behind me and let me do the talking.” Kane whispered and Lexa nodded at him.

“It’s just around this corner.” Kane pointed. Then Raven walked around the corner.

“Hey Kane.” The brunette waved.

“How are you Raven?” Kane asked.

“Pretty good, except for the fact that Lexa is dead. Like don’t you think Ontari is just going to kill all of us now?”

“No, because I made a deal with her.” Kane sighed. He didn’t have the time to listen to Raven’s theatrics right now.

“Yeah, but how long is that going to last. You guys made a huge mistake and honestly—”

Lexa stepped out from behind Kane and Raven jumped. “I’m alive Raven and don’t worry about Ontari I will deal with her.”

“How are you alive? Didn’t they poison you?” Raven was stunned.

“They faked my death.” Lexa shrugged.

Marcus took a step closer to Raven and said, “No one can know she is alive Raven.”

“Oh, just like no one can know about you and Abby.” Raven busted out laughing and so did Lexa.

“This is serious and I won’t tolerate this behavior from either of you.”

“Yes dad.” Both girls replied in unison.

Kane facepalmed and just glared at them.

“Well Sinclair aka my second dad is going to kill me if I don’t leave right now.” Raven waved at them and then continued down the hallway.

“She is great.” Lexa commented and Kane continued to glare at her. “I can make it from here I think.”

“Okay.” He responded.

“Goodnight.” Lexa then ran around the corner. She was so excited to finally see Clarke. She could only imagine how Clarke was feeling right now.

Lexa now stood in front of Clarke’s door. She then took a deep breath and entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Leave me a comment and let me know or just give it a kudos. I really appreciate all the support that you guys give. Expect the next update in two weeks.


	8. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for the comments that you left on the last chapter. I really appreciate the input that you guys gave me! Happy Reading!

Upon entering the room Lexa shut the door behind her. When she saw Clarke laying on the bed her breath hitched in her throat and she smiled. She loved that she still got nervous around Clarke. 

Lexa walked slowly over to the bed and she sat down on the edge of it. Her hand immediately went to the spot-on Clarke’s head where Cathal had knocked her out weeks ago. Clarke stirred in her sleep, but Lexa left her hand on her head. 

Then Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes open. When Clarke turned, her eyes grew wide and she wore a confused look. “Lexa?” Clarke immediately flung herself into the other girl’s arms.

Lexa smiled and hugged Clarke tightly. “I’m here, ai hodnes.”

“I’m dreaming aren’t I.” Clarke slowly released Lexa.

“No Clarke, I’m alive.” 

Clarke now sat up. She also backed away from Lexa. “That’s not possible I watched them poison you. I watched you die Lexa.” Clarke swallowed hard and tried to will the bad memory away.

“Yeah well it didn’t stick.” Lexa joked. Then she reached for Clarke’s hand. When they touched, Clarke smiled. She clearly felt the same exact way that Lexa did. Lexa now brought Clarke’s hand to her heart and said, “Hear that?” Clarke nodded. “Your mother and Kane faked my death. They gave me some weird drug that slowed my heart down to one beat per minute.”

Clarke contemplated what Lexa had said. Then she just sat there silently.

“What’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“I let them kill you.” Clarke whispered and she pulled away from Lexa.

“No, I’m alive Clarke.”

“You don’t get it,” Clarke shook her head. “I did nothing. When they asked me what they should do I told them to let you die.” The tears started running down her face. 

“It’s okay.” Lexa reached out and wiped away Clarke’s tears. 

“No, it’s not. I was in a dark place without you Lexa and I feel like I’m still there.” Clarke looked away from her.

“I’m here now and I’m not leaving your side ever again.” Lexa promised. “Now let me hold you.” 

Clarke moved over allowing Lexa to fully get on the bed. Once Clarke was in Lexa’s arms she felt whole again. Lexa was her home and she was the only person that could make Clarke feel safe. 

\--

When morning came around Clarke awoke in Lexa’s arms. She didn’t want to wake Lexa, it was the least that she could do after everything that she put her through. Despite what she wanted she felt Lexa stir underneath her and then green eyes flicked open to meet blue.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Clarke apologized as she moved off Lexa.

“Clarke, where are you going?” Lexa looked concerned. So, she got out of bed and gave Clarke her full attention. 

Clarke stopped on her way to the door and looked back at Lexa. “I can’t do this Lexa.”

“Clarke, whatever is going on you can tell me. I can take it.” Lexa took a deep breath as she braced herself for Clarke’s words.

“Bellamy and I…we…” Clarke trailed off. She didn’t want to hurt Lexa’s feelings. She knew one thing though and that was she didn’t deserve Lexa.

Lexa now walked over to Clarke. “I want you to look at me. Right here.” Lexa pointed to her eyes. “Now tell me what is going on.” Lexa demanded.

Clarke knew that the more she stalled the angrier Lexa was going to get. Clarke rolled her eyes and blurted, “I had sex with Bellamy.”

Lexa took a step back and tried not to fall to the ground. She knew that Bellamy and Clarke had feelings for each other, but she never imagined it getting to that extent.

“I needed to feel something Lexa. You were gone and I looked for you day after day until they locked me in your tower!” Clarke burst into tears. She hated herself for getting upset in front of Lexa especially when she tried so hard to be strong in front of her. “I thought you were dead.” Clarke all but whispered.

“Twenty-two days, all you had to wait was twenty-two days Clarke! You told me that you loved me! And then you stab me in the back by sleeping with Bellamy?” Lexa yelled as loud as her throat let her. “I knew that you had feelings for him, but I thought you were going to work through them.” Lexa growled. Her hands were balled up in fists. She was very close to her breaking point.

Clarke wiped away her tears and stood up straight. “I was losing it Lexa. Bellamy was the only thing that was keeping me sane. I couldn’t even get out of bed, I felt sick without you, I was weak without you.” Clarke spit her words at Lexa.

Lexa walked right up to Clarke. Their faces were inches apart. “You think that makes it okay? You want to know what got me through that twenty-two days while I was beaten and starved? You. Just the thought of you Clarke. I knew that I had to survive for you because you bring out the good in me. So, tell me why it was so difficult for you then?” Lexa stepped back and gave Clarke space to breathe.

“I don’t know.” Clarke sniffled.

 

“You don’t know. So that’s all I get? Huh? It doesn’t matter that I love you and I do everything for you, but you can’t even justify yourself to me! I’m the only one who cares for you Clarke! I’m the only one who can keep you safe! Your mom, Bellamy, and Kane all talk out of their asses. But when it really comes down to it, who is going to be protecting you?” Lexa turned away from Clarke and screamed. She was so angry and she needed to hit something better yet someone. Lexa quickly approached the door, but Clarke grabbed her wrist and she had to restrain herself from decking Clarke in the face. 

“What happened to I’m never leaving your side again?” Clarke asked as she stared into Lexa’s forest green eyes. 

Lexa just pulled her wrist from Clarke’s grasp and ran out of the room.

\--

Lexa knew that she wasn’t supposed to be roaming the halls, but if she had stayed with Clarke for a second longer she would’ve done something that she would regret later.

Lexa had again forgotten her sword and that was probably a good thing because at this point she wanted to shove a sword right through Bellamy Blake’s body. When she turned the next corner, she crashed right into someone.

When she looked up she saw brown eyes and bushy hair. Lexa didn’t hesitate for a second. She pulled back her fist and then hit Bellamy right in the jaw. He fell to the ground from her first punch and Lexa couldn’t help but smile. He was weak and she planned to make him feel even weaker. 

“I thought you were dead.” Bellamy groaned from the ground.

Lexa just ignored him and bent down to continue hitting him. “It seems things would’ve been better off for you if I was.” Lexa growled. Then she hit Bellamy again and again. She had just pulled her fist back for the fourth time when someone grabbed her from behind. “Get off me!” Lexa yelled and she started kicking and elbowing her new opponent.

“Please stop this Lexa. You have already drawn to much attention to yourself.” Kane whispered in her ear and gently placed her down.

She turned and faced the man then said, “Do you think I give a damn.”

“Come with me now.” Kane replied sternly. As Kane pulled her away she glared at Bellamy who was still groaning on the ground.

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked and Kane ignored her.

Once they reached their destination Kane opened the door and pushed Lexa into the room. Lexa did a double take of the room before she realized that she had been in it before.

“Why did you bring me to your room?” Lexa asked with her hands balled in fists.

“Because we won’t be disturbed here.” Kane muttered. “Take a seat.” Kane offered as he pointed to the couch. Lexa just glared at him. “Suit yourself, but I do need you to tell me what the hell you were doing out there?” Kane pointed towards the hallway.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Lexa growled.

“Fine, Abby get in here!” Kane yelled.

Lexa watched Abby enter the room from what she assumed was the bedroom. 

“Ready now?” Kane asked again.

“I’m not telling you anything, it’s none of your business.” Lexa crossed her arms.

“What happened?” Abby asked Marcus.

Marcus took a deep breath. “I found Lexa beating Bellamy up in the hallway.” He explained.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why?” she turned to Lexa.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“Well you are going to talk to someone Lexa. So, tell me who it’s going to be so we can all get on with our lives.” Marcus sighed.

Lexa wracked her brain for a second. Then it hit her she could talk to Raven. “I want to speak to Raven.” Lexa announced.

“Okay let me go and get her then.” Kane smiled as he stood and left the room.

\--

Five minutes later Kane returned with Raven. “We are going to be right outside if she tries to use you for a punching bag like she did with Bellamy.” Kane alerted Raven.

Lexa glared at him as he exited the room with Abby.

“Wow I’m honored that you would even want to talk to me.” Raven smiled.

“Well it was either you or Kane and Abby.” Lexa sighed.

“So why did you beat up Bellamy?” Raven asked.

“Well last night I made up with Clarke or so I thought. Then this morning she tried to run out on me and I forced her to tell me what was going on. It turns out she and Bellamy had sex.” Lexa felt the anger rise within her. She wanted so badly to finish Bellamy off.

“More than once?” Raven looked shocked.

“She didn’t give me details, but I yelled at her and asked her why it was so hard for her to wait twenty-two days. When she didn’t answer me, I cracked. I could never ever physically hurt Clarke, but in that moment, I wanted to and it scared me. I tried to leave the room and when she grabbed me…I was so close to hitting her. I just had to get out of there and when Bellamy was the first person I ran into…I lost it.” Lexa took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

“Woah, I would’ve been pissed too.” Raven commented and then she adjusted her leg.

“I need time away from her I think.” Lexa looked at the floor, she secretly hoped that it would consume her and take her out of her misery.

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea. I don’t think we need you ruthlessly attacking anymore people.” Raven laughed.

Lexa laughed too but then she frowned. “Staying away from Clarke is going to be one of the hardest things that I ever have to do.” Lexa swallowed and she panicked at the thought of it.

“Hey that just means you get to spend more time with your new favorite person,” Raven paused before saying, “Me!” and she threw her hands in the air.

“Yay.” Lexa rolled her eyes. All she wished for was a week of peace and quiet.

\--

One-week later Lexa found herself smiling and she was disgusted. She had never ever acted like this before except for when she was with Clarke, but she wasn’t with Clarke. Lexa hadn’t seen Clarke since there fight which was exactly seven days ago. She definitely wasn’t counting the days though. That would be crazy. 

The past seven days had been a vacation for Lexa. She had never had one before now. Lexa found it odd at first, but then she found herself really enjoying it. Lexa had spent most of the week reading and riding Octavia’s horse, but she also spent a lot of time with Raven. 

Raven was working on a project with Sinclair and Lexa had no clue what the hell they were doing. All she knew was that it had something to do with water. 

That’s where Lexa was headed right now to meet up with Raven in mechanical. She was almost there when a man stepped in front of her and blocked the hallway.

“May I help you?” Lexa asked rudely.

“Yes, actually you can.” The bald man replied with a cold smile. 

“What is it that you need help with?” Lexa asked again.

The man just silently stared at Lexa and then he went to punch her in the face. Lexa dodged the slow man and swept his legs out from under him. “Please don’t bother me again and who are you?” Lexa brushed her hands on her pants.

“Charles Pike.” The man coughed and grabbed his chest.

“Have a good day Pike.” Lexa dipped her head and continued down the hallway. When were people going to learn to just leave her alone. 

\--

Clarke was in a shitty mood for the seventh day in a row. She couldn’t get the fight that she and Lexa had out of her head. It haunted her every second of the day and she was barely sleeping because of it. 

Clarke needed to speak to Raven. Raven would have some good advice for Clarke. Normally, Clarke would go to Octavia about these things, but she wasn’t here right now, so Raven would have to do.

“Rae.” Clarke called out as she entered mechanical.

Raven rolled out from underneath the rover and lifted her mask. “Clarke? Is that you?”

“Yeah it’s me.” Clarke responded as she walked over to the rover.

“What’s going on?” Raven asked as she stood up and then crossed her arms.

Clarke mirrored Raven and she was wondering why she was being so hostile. “I wanted to talk to you about Lexa. I was wondering if you had any advice for me?” Clarke gave Raven the puppy dog eyes.

“Not going to work this time Griffin.” Raven pointed at Clarke with her wrench. “Lexa is going to be here any minute anyway, so I suggest you leave.” Raven put her attention back on the rover.

“Are you mad at me?” Clarke asked with her eyebrows raised.

Raven turned back to Clarke. “That doesn’t matter Clarke, what matters is Lexa. She has been doing really well on her own and I don’t need her to be pissed off today.” Raven sighed. “If you really love her then you need to give her time to heal.” 

“So, you expect me to leave here so she can be fine, but you don’t give a shit about how I feel and what I need.” Anger burned in Clarke’s eyes and she stepped closer to Raven. 

“I’m not the one who claimed to be in love with someone and then slept with someone else! That was your choice Clarke! Now you have to accept the consequences!” Raven raised her voice.

“You say that like you know what I was going through. You have no fucking clue what it felt like!” Clarke yelled back.

Raven took a deep breath, “Yeah because you totally didn’t kill Finn or anything.” She rolled her eyes. “How did you think I felt then Clarke?”

“That was different.” Clarke defended herself.

“Okay tell me how it was different Clarke!” Raven pushed her. “He loved you and you killed him!” Raven pushed her again. 

Clarke pushed her back and screamed. “I had too! I didn’t slaughter that village, he did. You know that he would’ve suffered if it wasn’t for me.” Clarke growled.

“You were going to let Lexa die too because it would’ve been easy. You know I actually wonder if you even love her at all? I do know one thing though you don’t deserve her one bit. Lexa has sacrificed herself over and over again for you and what do you do in return? You give up on her, you’re pathetic.” Raven spit.

Clarke was shocked. She couldn’t believe that Raven would even say that to her. Clarke didn’t hesitate for a second when she delivered her punch to Raven’s face.

Raven clenched her jaw in pain, but then she retaliated. In seconds both girls were on the floor beating the crap out of one another. 

\--

Meanwhile, Lexa had just made it to mechanical, she would’ve been there on time if that stupid guy Pike would’ve just left her alone. Lexa heard yelling and then her eyes widened when she walked through the door. She immediately ran over to try and stop Raven and Clarke from killing each other. 

Lexa went ahead and pulled Clarke off Raven because she knew that Clarke wouldn’t hurt her. She was right. Once Clarke was in her arms she stopped moving. Lexa placed her down gently and then she got in between the two of them to prevent another fight from occurring.

“What is going on?” Lexa asked with her arms crossed. She looked between Raven and Clarke who both kept their heads down in silence. “Someone better tell me something.” Lexa’s eyes lingered on Clarke for a little longer than she would’ve liked. She couldn’t help it she hadn’t seen Clarke in a week.

“Why don’t you get her out of my face before I smash hers in.” Raven threatened as she pointed at Clarke.

“What did you just say?” Lexa glared at Raven.

“You heard me.” Raven crossed her arms and huffed.

Lexa clenched her fists and grinded her teeth together. It was about to happen after a week of peace Lexa was going to break again. 

“Lexa.” Clarke cooed. Lexa immediately turned to where the angel like voice had come from.

When forest green eyes met sky blue all was right in the world again. That was until Raven jumped Lexa from behind. Lexa went from calm to angry in a matter of seconds. She was sick and tired of being provoked. 

Raven stayed on Lexa’s back for a minute just punching her. Then Lexa flipped Raven off her back and onto the ground. Raven landed hard on her back and she groaned in pain. Clarke now stepped in front of Raven to shield her from Lexa. 

Lexa had her fist pulled back and she was ready to punch Raven again. Now Clarke stood in her way.

“Stop Lexa, you are going to hurt her if you continue to fight her.” Clarke explained calmly.

Lexa slowly lowered her fist and she let her arm hang by her side. How could she not want to hurt Clarke? Clarke was the one who broke her heart, but Lexa couldn’t find it in herself to hurt the girl that she still loved. So, she just stood there in silence while staring at Clarke who was tending to Raven on the ground.

When Clarke was done tending to Raven she stood up and then helped Raven off the ground. “I want both of you to leave.” Raven whispered.

“You were the one who came at me Raven.” Lexa defended herself.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to be in the middle of your fight anymore. So, until you figure it out just leave me alone.” 

“Rae.” Clarke responded.

“Get out!” Raven yelled as a tear fell down her cheek.

Lexa quickly glanced at Clarke who looked hurt and then they both left the room. 

\--

Once they were in the hallway Lexa decided to ignore Clarke and just walk away. 

“Hey!” Clarke called out. When Lexa didn’t turn around she chased after her. When Clarke finally caught up to her she had to grab Lexa to stop her.

“What?” Lexa demanded to know why Clarke was bothering her.

“We need to talk.” Clarke tried to catch her breath.

“We just did.” Lexa went to turn away, but this time Clarke pushed her up against the wall.

Lexa was taken aback by Clarke’s actions. She could’ve very easily escaped Clarke’s grip, but she didn’t.

“No, you don’t get to do that.” Clarke shook her head. “I have been haunted by our fight for a whole week now and I’m not going to let it go on for any longer.” Clarke huffed.

Lexa then escaped Clarke’s grip and grabbed her hand.

Clarke smiled when they touched, she had missed Lexa more than she could’ve ever imagined. “Where are we going?” Clarke asked.

Lexa stayed silent and she jogged down each hallway and made turn after turn until she reached Clarke’s quarters. Lexa pushed open the  
door, pulled Clarke into the room, and then shut the door behind her. 

Clarke stood a few feet away from Lexa and she suddenly couldn’t find any words to say. She was starting to panic.

“You wanted to talk so talk.” Lexa announced with nonchalance.

“I’ve been thinking a lot these past few days and I wanted to tell you that what I had with Bellamy meant nothing to me.”

“Let me stop you right there. I want you to tell me why it was so difficult for you to get through those twenty-two days?” Lexa asked.

There was that same question that Clarke couldn’t answer from the last fight. “In all reality I was completely alone and…”

“Clarke, I didn’t come here so I could hear the same excuses that you gave me last time!” Lexa yelled clearly aggravated by the situation at hand.

Clarke immediately broke down into tears she was trying her best, but at this point she just wanted to give up.  
Lexa felt bad for a second and then she remembered what Clarke did to her. 

“Even before you were gone I was already growing closer to Bellamy.” Clarke sniffled. “And when you were kidnapped…it was the most heart wrenching experience of my life. Not knowing where you were, or who took you from me. I was so angry, but then I just gave up. Every single day I pictured you walking through the door and then holding me in your arms. I wasn’t doing anything except for thinking about you and I was going crazy. Day after day Bellamy walked through the door despite me not wanting him to. I needed to take my mind off you and Bellamy helped me do that at first. I thought I needed him but in the end, I still ended up thinking about you.” Clarke brushed away her tears now. “I know that doesn’t make it right and you can hate me if you want. I just needed to tell you how much I love you and that I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Lexa was very conflicted, she loved Clarke with all her heart, but she still wasn’t sure if she could forgive Clarke right now. “Clarke, I love you too, but I need more time. I don’t think we can just pick up where we left off.” Lexa moved towards Clarke. “I want you to know that I would’ve done anything to hold you when you needed me.” Lexa smiled and then she embraced Clarke.

Clarke let Lexa squeeze her and slowly rock her back and forth. When Lexa released Clarke she instantly regretted it. She knew that this is the way that it had to be though for now. 

“I’m going to go.” Lexa walked towards the door. She wanted very badly to look back at Clarke, but she knew if she did, she would never leave that room again. 

\--

Lexa went to the room that she had been living in for the past week, it was most certainly not home, but it had served its purpose. She quickly shoved what she needed into a bag. Then she wrapped her sword sheathe around her waist. 

“Can I come in?” Raven asked.

Lexa looked at the door and contemplated the idea for a moment. “Enter.” 

When Raven entered Lexa could tell that she was upset. 

“What is it Raven?” Lexa asked with a concerned look.

“I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I don’t know what came over me. Clarke just made me extremely angry.” Raven explained with her eyes on the floor.

“It’s okay and that seems to be Clarke’s specialty.” Lexa laughed and then she grabbed her sword and slid it into its sheathe. 

“Going somewhere?” Raven inquired.

Lexa looked up at Raven and sighed. “Yes, I can’t stay here any longer.”

“Why not?” Raven looked Lexa dead in the eye.

“It’s my people…”

Raven crossed her arms and shook her head. “Is that really the best that the commander can come up with?” 

Lexa shrugged and replied with, “I’m afraid so.”

“Don’t go because of her. You need her despite what you might think.” 

Lexa knew that Raven was telling the truth, but she couldn’t listen at least not now. “I can’t stay Raven.”

Raven’s voice turned cold. “That’s a shame Lexa. You were supposed to work through things with Clarke. She might’ve done things that hurt you but you have hurt her too,” she paused to take a breath, “I just think that you both owe it to yourselves to give your relationship another chance.”

“I never said that I wasn’t giving our relationship another chance. I just need more time right now. I can’t start something new with Clarke right away.” Lexa shook her head. She didn’t want to leave Clarke, but it was the only thing Lexa could think to do.

“That doesn’t mean you should leave her.” Raven whispered. “Clarke deserves much better than that Lexa, if you leave her again the same thing is going to end up happening.” 

“Whatever happens, happens it’s out of my hands.” Lexa shrugged.

“Stop talking about this like it has nothing to do with you. You are the main factor in this Lexa.” Raven grabbed Lexa and shook her. “If you leave Clarke again you will never get her back.” Raven warned.

Lexa smiled. “I don’t believe you.”

“If you won’t stay then at least say goodbye to her.” Raven begged.

“I was just with her. If I wanted to tell her I would’ve already done it.” Lexa swallowed, she was trying her best to keep her composure. 

“Lexa! How can you not hear what you are saying! You can’t just leave Clarke, the girl that you claim to love without saying anything to her! Raven yelled and waved her hands in the air.

“Yes, I can.” Lexa scoffed.

“Well I won’t let you.” Raven walked to the door and blocked it. “Either say goodbye to Clarke or I won’t let you leave Arkadia.” Raven threatened.

“You don’t have the authority.” Lexa growled.

“Do you want to bet on that?” Raven smiled.

Lexa walked over to Raven and stood face to face with her. “Fine Raven I will go and see Clarke just get out of my way.”

“No can do, I’m going to personally escort you to Clarke’s room.” Raven announced.

“I’m not leaving until later so how about you go work on the rover and I will meet you in mechanical later?” Lexa offered with a raised eyebrow.

“That works, you better show up though, if you stand me up I’m going to hunt you down.” Raven threatened and then she laughed. “I’m kidding, see ya.”

Then she was gone, Lexa now went back over to the bed and finished packing her things. When she went to put a book in her bag she figured she might as well read it to pass the time.

\--

Lexa jolted awake from a nightmare, causing her book to land on the ground. She then took deep breaths to try and get her breathing under control. 

Once Lexa was back to normal she grabbed her things and went to mechanical. She arrived just in time it seemed because Raven was just hopping out of the rover. 

“You came.” Raven sighed.

“Yeah I said I would.” Lexa rolled her eyes. She didn’t like being told what to do.

“I for one thought you were going to flee.” Raven brushed her hands on her pants.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Lexa shot a glare at Raven.

Raven threw her hands up. “Hey, no reason to be so hostile geez.”

As they headed to Clarke’s room Lexa felt her hands shaking. She had left for a reason earlier, she still needed time and she didn’t want to see Clarke’s face and then change her mind. Her decision was hard enough as it was, but now Raven was making it even harder for her.”

\--

Clarke was sitting alone in her room. She had been contemplating if she should go after Lexa. Since she was still sitting in her room she figured that she had made up her mind.

When the door opened Clarke’s, eyes shot to it and she smiled at the thought of it being Lexa. Her face immediately turned cold when she saw Bellamy enter and shut the door behind him.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me?” Clarke glared at him.

“I know, but I needed to see you Clarke.” Bellamy replied and then he sat next to Clarke on the couch.

Clarke shook her head and stood up. “No, I’m not doing this with you.”

“Okay, I just came here to talk to you, that’s all.” He swallowed, something about Clarke was making him uneasy.

“Then talk.” Clarke crossed her arms.

Lexa and Raven had just arrived outside Clarke’s door. When Lexa went to enter Raven held her back and said, “shhh listen.” And she pointed at the door.

“I’m not sure what you consider us and it doesn’t matter to me, but I love you Clarke. I’ve loved you from the second that I laid eyes on you. I know that you have been through a lot but I’ve always been here for you. Who was the one who stayed with you at Mount Weather when Lexa abandoned us? That was me. It has always been me Clarke and it always will be. I’m the person who can keep you safe and make you happy.” Bellamy declared.

Clarke shook her head. Lexa’s insides were burning and even Raven didn’t look to good. 

Before Clarke could speak Bellamy started again, “Where is Lexa now? If she loved you she wouldn’t leave you ever.” 

“Lexa does love me and she didn’t leave!” Clarke yelled. 

“Then where is she because last I heard she was going to run.” He smiled.

Clarke grinded her teeth and clenched her fists together. “Lexa has nothing to do with you and me so why the hell do you keep bringing her up?”

“Fine if she has nothing to do with us then tell me that you love me.”

Lexa and Raven still had their ears pressed to the door and Raven was still holding Lexa back.

Clarke took a deep breath and said, “I can’t.”

“You are saying that because you love Lexa and I thought that we were going to keep her out of this?” Bellamy asked as he stood and approached Clarke.

“I love you Bellamy, but not in the way that you want. I care for you and you are important to me, but only as a friend and nothing more.”  
Clarke looked into his big brown eyes and found herself changing her mind. 

Then the door flew open and Lexa entered the room. When Clarke saw Lexa, her breath hitched in her throat and she smiled.

“Lexa.” Clarke smiled as she walked over to her.

“Hey, sorry that I barged in here.” Lexa greeted.

Clarke shook her head. “There is no need to apologize.”

“We are in the middle of something Clarke of course she needs to apologize!” Bellamy raised his voice and walked towards them.

“Hey, Bell,” Raven peeked her head into the room, “you are coming with me.”

“Like hell I am. I’m not leaving Clarke alone with her.” He pointed right at Lexa.

Raven now walked into the room and grabbed Bellamy’s hand. “Yes, you are. Now come on.” Raven pulled on Bellamy until he started moving.

Once Bellamy and Raven were out of the room Lexa relaxed. 

“Did you hear?” Clarke asked. She was afraid that Lexa would be angry with her.

Lexa nodded. 

“Let me guess you still need more time.” Clarke looked down at her feet.

Lexa nodded again. She was afraid to speak in fear that she might say something that she wasn’t ready for.

“Are you going to say anything to me?”

“Clarke nothing has changed from earlier. I just came here to tell you that I’m leaving.” Lexa announced.

Clarke looked surprised. “But Ontari has taken over the twelve clans.” Clarke reminded.

“I know I’m not going to Polis Clarke.” 

“Where are you going then?”

“I’m going to go find Lincoln and Octavia.” Lexa looked into Clarke’s sky-blue eyes and immediately regretted her decision.

“Why?” Clarke asked clearly confused at Lexa’s decision.

Lexa pondered the question for a moment and then said, “It’s not safe for me here and when Ontari finds out I’m not dead she will look for me here.” Lexa sighed.

“No give me the real reason.” Clarke demanded. 

Lexa stared at Clarke unwilling to answer. 

“Fine I’m going with you then.” Clarke smiled at the thought of going on an adventure with Lexa.

“No Clarke your place is here where you are safe.” Lexa tried to reason with Clarke.

“You already left me here once, do you really think I’m going to stay here even if you leave me here?” Clarke reminded Lexa of the last time she had left Arkadia.

“I still need time Clarke.” Lexa breathed, she wanted to still be angry at Clarke, but she wasn’t anymore.

“Why?”

“Because if I don’t leave you then I never will. I love you Clarke and you don’t know how hard it was to walk away from you earlier. If I had turned around I would’ve never left this room. The only reason I came to see you now was because Raven convinced me. I was actually going to leave a letter for you,” Lexa took a deep breath, “What you did hurt me Clarke and as much as I want to be angry about it I can’t anymore and that’s why I wanted to leave.” 

Clarke reached for Lexa and when she didn’t back away she embraced her. “We have both hurt each other and if you still need more time before you can forgive me then I’m okay with that.” Clarke whispered in her ear.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa then released her and Clarke watched as Lexa slowly left the room.

“Lexa wait!” Clarke called out.

Lexa stopped and turned around to find Clarke running towards her. When Clarke was close to Lexa she jumped and Lexa easily caught her.

“You were seriously going to leave without saying goodbye?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not very good at goodbyes.” Lexa admitted. 

“Me neither.” Clarke smiled before she captured Lexa’s lips in a heated kiss. The second their lips collided Lexa knew that leaving just became a hundred times harder.

When they both pulled away to catch their breath Lexa lowered Clarke gently to the ground. 

“May we meet again.” Clarke said.

“May we meet again.” Lexa looked deep into Clarke’s eyes, dipped her head, and disappeared down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this chapter? Leave a comment and let me know. I always love hearing how you guys feel about each chapter. Also leave a kudos if you like this story! Expect me to update this in about two or three weeks, but if I get a lot of comments I might update it even earlier.


	9. Not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long. I had the chapter written, but I just couldn't find the time to edit it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me hear your love for this story in the comments. It really motivates me to write faster when I hear from you guys. As always Happy Reading!!!

As Lexa walked down the hallway, she realized how hard it was going to be to leave Clarke. Both girls had suffered enough at this point. Lexa still needed time, but she also needed Clarke. Despite what Lexa felt she just kept walking further away from Clarke.

Soon Lexa found herself in mechanical. She was unsure of why she had ended up there, but then she remembered that she had to say bye to Raven anyway. 

“Raven.” Lexa called out to the brunette girl.

“I’m here.” Raven waved from inside of the rover. “What’s up?”

Lexa walked over to the rover and climbed into the passenger seat. “I came to say bye.” 

“Oh, you are still leaving?” Raven asked clearly surprised.

“Yeah.” Lexa shook her head.

“That’s a shame Lexa. Let’s just hope that Clarke doesn’t fall apart again.” Raven pointed out.

“That’s another reason why I came. Can you lend me a radio?” Lexa asked.

Raven stopped what she was doing, looked at Lexa, and said, “It’s called a walkie-talkie and they don’t grow on trees Lexa.” Raven huffed. “You have already cost me three of them.”

“Sorry.” Lexa replied sheepishly. “But I really need to stay in contact with Clarke.”

Raven hopped out of the rover now. “You are just lucky that I decided to make a few extra..”

Lexa also got out of the rover and went over to Raven’s desk. “You are a lifesaver Raven.”

Raven put her hand up and responded with, “Save it Lexa, but you are going to owe me one.”

“Yes, of course, thank you Raven.” Lexa dipped her head and then she picked up the walkie.

“Now get out of here before you end up staying forever.” Raven smiled at Lexa. 

Lexa stood there for a moment and she realized that she wasn’t only going to miss Clarke, but she was going to miss Raven also. The two had become such good friends in so little time. Then Lexa smiled at Raven and left the room.

\--

Marcus was just about to sit down and relax when he heard his walkie talkie crackle to life. He immediately leaned forward and pressed the button. “This is Kane please report.” He waited for a response and when he didn’t get one he just shrugged and placed the walkie back down.

Then the door opened and Abby rushed into the room. “There you are I need you to come with me right now.” Abby said with urgency.

“What? Why?” Marcus asked as he stood up and grabbed his gun.

“There is no time lets go.” Abby then left the room.

Marcus ran after the shorter woman. Things had been going good in Arkadia. For once the anti-grounders hadn’t tried to make a play which surprised Marcus, especially since Lexa was there. 

Two minutes later they jogged out of the spaceship and towards the gate. Marcus couldn’t see because people were crowded around the gate. When he got closer people started moving out of his way.

“It’s nice of you to finally join us.” Pike laughed and pulled Lexa closer to him. 

Kane cringed at the sight of the barrel of the gun on Lexa’s neck. “What do you think you are doing?” Marcus asked as he stared at the bald man.

“I’m saving us all. Apparently, that’s something that you don’t know how to do.” Pike explained.

Kane placed his gun in its holster and crossed his arms. “Lexa isn’t a threat to us.” He breathed heavily.

“Do you really expect us to believe that lie?” Pike asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lexa flinched and Pike tightened his grip on her. “Sir do I have permission?” Lexa asked nonchalantly.

Kane smiled and realized what Lexa was referring to. When he nodded he watched as Lexa elbowed Pike in the stomach, knocked his gun out of his hand, and then she pinned him to the ground.

“This is insanity!” Pike yelled. Then the guards grabbed him and dragged him away. “On whatever honor I have left I will kill you Lexa!” Pike shouted.

Lexa now stood and faced the crowd. “I want everyone to take this as an example.” She looked back at Pike and gestured towards him. “I am not a threat to you. Ontari is the one you should be worried about. Just be glad that your leaders were smart enough to spare my life because without me your people would most likely be slaughtered.” Lexa’s voice boomed over the crowd. “I know you might not think that I am on your side, but I am. I need you to trust in me as you do your own leaders and once that happens I can assure you that we will live in peace again.” Lexa scanned the crowd now and saw people smiling. 

“Thank you for backing my people Lexa and I will do whatever I can to help you retake the throne.” Marcus dipped his head and then everyone started dispersing.

Lexa nodded at him. 

Marcus then turned to Abby and said, “We need to gather the council and discuss what we are going to do about Pike.”

“I will gather everyone up and meet you there.” Abby responded.

Now Kane walked over to Lexa. 

“I told you that I wouldn’t hurt any of your people without your permission.” Lexa smiled.

“Yes, and thank you for sticking to that.” Marcus replied.

Lexa then shifted her weight and said, “I wanted to let you know that I am leaving.”

Marcus ruffled his eyebrows and asked, “Where are you planning on going?”

“I’m going to meet up with Octavia and Lincoln. Last time I was in contact with them they were scouting the new spaceship.” Lexa recalled.  
“And if they aren’t?” Marcus inquired. 

Lexa shrugged and she wore a blank expression.

“Well I can’t stop you, but I do want you to be careful, it’s not safe out there.” Marcus reminded. Then he grabbed Lexa and pulled her in for a hug.

Lexa loved the fact that Kane was a father figure to her. She never really had one because of the way she was trained to become the Commander. Lexa reciprocated the hug and she let her guard down for just a second. Then she backed away and recomposed herself. “I’m taking a walkie so I will keep you updated.” Lexa informed.

“Please do.” Kane said before turning away.

\--

Clarke had left her room in search of food, but then she overheard that there was something going on outside at the gate. By the time she arrived she didn’t see anyone and she was about to turn around until she saw her. Lexa was standing near the gate lost in thought. Clarke smiled and she should’ve known that Lexa had been a factor in the commotion caused just a few minutes earlier.

Clarke didn’t approach Lexa, instead she sat down and watched her. She already missed Lexa and she hadn’t even left Arkadia yet. Clarke was pathetic, but that didn’t stop her from trying to get closer to Lexa.

Clarke should have known that there was no way that she could sneak up on Lexa, she was about fifty yards away when Lexa’s head snapped in her direction. Clarke looked everywhere besides at Lexa as she tried to play it off. Then Lexa started walking towards her and she knew that there was no way that she was getting out of this one.

“What are you doing out here Clarke?” Lexa asked curiously.

“I came to see what was going on out here, but I think I missed it.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa placed her hands behind her back and nodded, “You did.”

“Was it worth seeing?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded again. “Only if you like to watch me kick somebody’s ass. If not, you didn’t miss anything.”

Clarke drooled at the thought of Lexa beating someone up. “I thought you were leaving?” Clarke asked with a sad face.

“I am now.” Lexa took her eyes off Clarke.

“I’m sorry I know I’m making this harder than it has to be.” Clarke apologized and stepped away from Lexa.

“Hey don’t be sorry.” Lexa reached for Clarke and then stopped herself.

“I will just go now.” Clarke turned to walk away then Lexa grabbed her wrist.

Clarke then let herself be dragged to the stables. Clarke watched Lexa scan them to make sure that they were empty so they could speak freely.

“Don’t do that.” Lexa threatened.

“Do what?”

“Don’t try to make me feel guilty. You must remember what you did Clarke. I don’t want to keep bringing it up.” Lexa huffed and ran her hands through her hair.

“So why did you kiss me then?” Clarke looked deep into Lexa’s eyes.

“It was a moment of weakness Clarke, nothing more.” Lexa whispered.

“A moment of weakness? You can keep lying to yourself Lexa, but I’m done playing this stupid game with you. When you are ready to grow up and accept your feelings I will be right here waiting for you.” Clarke dropped her eyes to the floor and turned away from Lexa, so she could leave.

Lexa immediately pinned Clarke up against the wall. “You better not run back to Bellamy.” Lexa threatened her. Their faces were inches apart and Clarke could feel her heart beating extremely fast.

Clarke scoffed and tried to break free of Lexa’s grip on her. “You know that I love you Lexa, so I’m not sure why you keep bringing him up.” Clarke didn’t want to think about Bellamy any longer.

Lexa stared at Clarke. “Because it hurt me.” 

Clarke went to open her mouth but instead she stood there silently.

“If you want to be with Bellamy I will happily leave and never return.” Lexa felt her throat close after she said those words. That was the last thing she wanted. 

“How clear do I have to make it? I am not in love with Bellamy.” Clarke lied. She loved Bellamy just not in a romantic way.

“Clarke, I heard you say that you still loved him just yesterday.” Lexa reminded as she loosened her grip on her.

“That’s different and you know it.” Clarke demanded Lexa to see reason.

Unfortunately, Lexa was blind to everything but hatred now. She wanted to forgive Clarke even though it is against her nature of blood must have blood, but Lexa needed her justice and the only way to get it would ruin her new chances with Clarke. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say Lexa? You are leaving so just go already.” Clarke growled.

Lexa was stunned at Clarke’s audacity to speak to her that way. Instead of fighting more Lexa released Clarke and backed away from the wall. She now walked to the other side of the stable and sat in front of the stall with her head in her hands. Lexa longed to be sitting on the edge of her balcony right outside of her throne room. That was her safe place and it was necessary for her survival.

“I’m sorry Lexa.” Clarke apologized as she leaned up against the wall.

“No, you aren’t.” Lexa glared at her. “Everything that I love was ripped from me and I won’t be the same until I get them back.”

Clarke glared back at Lexa. “You can have me right now Lexa. You are the one that is choosing to be stubborn about this!” Clarke shouted and threw her hands in the air.

Lexa stood now and approached Clarke. “You hurt me Clarke. If Kane hadn’t of come to me and told me that they were faking my death, then I would’ve died thinking that you had left me for Bellamy. When Kane told me that you wanted me to die I was calm. I wasn’t sure what you were going through, but I was willing to do whatever it took to get back to you, so I could help you.”

“What are you saying?” Clarke asked, she was standing a few feet away from Lexa.

“I’m saying that I needed you to be okay and I knew that I could help you be okay again. That was until you told me that you had sex with Bellamy. You crossed the line Clarke. I can overlook you giving up on me, but I can’t overlook you having sex with Bellamy.” Lexa took a deep breath. “We need time away from each other Clarke, I don’t care how bad it hurts. We both need time to figure out what we really want.” Lexa explained.

“No, I know that I love you and that I want to be with you.” Clarke stepped closer to Lexa.

“Then I can take comfort in the fact that you will be waiting for me when I return.” Lexa smiled. 

“Please don’t go Lexa.” Clarke begged.

Lexa turned and walked into the stall. She then mounted the horse and said, “I must. You might not understand now, but in time you will.” Lexa looked at Clarke one last time before the horse trotted out of the stable and towards the gate.

\--

Kane was dreading this council meeting. Ever since this whole situation with Ontari he had been acting like the chancellor. It made him feel guilty because he knew that Abby was more than capable of handling her duties as chancellor. 

When he walked into the room his eyes immediately went to Pike. Then he looked at the rest of the councilors. He saw that Abby wasn’t there yet and he was glad. He didn’t want her to be anywhere near Pike. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Marcus spit his words at the bald man.

“I am still apart of the council, that is until you vote someone else into my seat.” Pike grinned and placed his hands one on top of the other over the table. “And for that you will have to get the whole council to agree with you Marcus and that’s something that you have never been able to do.” The bald man laughed.

“After the stunt you just pulled I don’t think that people will have any trouble taking my side.” Marcus announced as he sat down in his seat. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that. I show the people promise and peace.” Pike lifted his head higher.

“How? By threatening the only person that could help us make that peace?” Marcus asked. He had no clue why Pike was still pushing so hard and at this point he just looked like an idiot.

When the door opened, his eyes flicked over to see who had entered. Abby strolled through the door and went straight to her seat. Her eyes widened at the sight of Pike, but when she looked over at Marcus he nodded at her.

“We need to discuss what happened today.” Abby’s voice boomed through the room. 

“I would like to say that Lexa is a visionary and I will gladly stand by her as she leads us all to peace.” Katelyn smiled. Kane was shocked, this woman was normally against everything that the grounders stood for. As everyone processed what she was saying she spoke up again, “I am in favor of removing Pike from the council.”

“Okay that’s one, anyone else in favor of removing Pike?” Abby asked as she scanned the room.

“I’m in favor.” Marcus stated as he raised his hand. Abby nodded at him and Pike glared at him.

“As am I chancellor.” Agent Miller said.

“Okay that leaves me and Sam, but if it’s not unanimous then we can’t remove him.” Abby reminded.

Pike shook his head and eyed his dear friend Sam. “I would love to side with you Pike, but we have seen enough bloodshed. I’m going to have to stand with everyone else.” Sam lowered his head.

“Okay I agree with everyone also. That means as of right now Charles Pike is no longer a councilor for Arkadia. I need your pin please.” Abby asked nicely.

“This is outrageous! Lexa will just end up causing more bloodshed and creating more wars.” Pike stood to try and get his point across. “You will all regret this because I’m right and when you finally realize that it will be too late.” He removed his pin and threw it at Abby.

Kane immediately stood up and eyed the bald man. “Get out.” He growled. They all watched Pike storm out of the room. Even after Pike left Marcus couldn’t find it in him to sit back down.

“Okay on to our next matter, we need to choose someone to fill that seat. Any suggestions?” Abby looked at Marcus who had his hand on his beard. She was concerned about his wellbeing at this point.

“I think that we should all pick one person and then pitch them to you in the next meeting.” Marcus suggested. 

“Okay until next time, you are all dismissed.” Abby stood and shook some people’s hands and when she turned to speak to Marcus she realized that he had already left.

\--

Clarke was determined to help Lexa. If she couldn’t have Lexa until she got what she wanted, then she was going to go and fix it herself. And if that meant going to Polis and challenging Ontari to a fight then so be it.

Now, she knew what Lexa would think of this, but this was the way that she could reprove herself to everyone. She had to do this even if she died in the process. 

For the first time in forever, Clarke was thinking clearly. Lexa was her number one priority and she was going to make it so Lexa can retake the throne. Then they could finally be together in the way that they both always wanted.

\--

Two weeks had passed and Lexa hadn’t found Octavia or Lincoln. She was starting to think that maybe they had abandoned this mission when they found out that she had gone missing. So, it turned out that she was going to be returning to Polis way sooner than she expected.  
This was good though, she had really missed Polis. She couldn’t wait to kill Ontari so she could have her throne room back and her people, she couldn’t forget about them.

The ride to Polis was shorter than Lexa expected and she had no clue what her plan of action was. She did know one thing though and that was, she was prepared to die for her people if that’s what it took.

\--  
After weeks of preparing for the fight Clarke was finally arriving at Polis. She had left Arkadia precisely two days ago, she didn’t say goodbye to anyone, but she did leave a letter for her mom. 

The sun was about ready to set when Clarke started making her way into the city. She had memorized most of it so she got to Lexa’s tower quickly. 

When she approached it, she noticed that Ontari had nearly tripled the amount of guards on the building. She laughed to herself at the thought of Ontari not feeling safe at all. 

As she walked up to the tower thoughts of Lexa telling her to run to the tower came flooding back to her. The memories flashed in her mind like lightning and she then realized that everyone here still thought that Lexa was dead. She shivered at the thought of it and before her thoughts wandered deeper into the subject someone stepped in front of her.

“May I help you?” The guard grunted.

“Yes, actually,” Clarke cleared her throat, “I have a message for Ontari from chancellor Kane.” 

The guard eyed her up and down and said, “Do you now?”

“Yes. It is a matter of urgency so, if I could get an audience with her that would be great.” The sarcasm dripped off Clarke’s words.

“So be it.” The guard growled. “Wait here while we alert Ontari.” Clarke watched as the guard disappeared into the tower.

\--  
Lexa had to be very careful as she made her way through the village. No one knew that she was alive and she wanted to keep it that way. All she needed to do was make it to Indra’s tent and then she would be fine.

She was finally close enough to see her tower. She stopped to take in the view and then she saw someone speaking to a guard. She just shrugged and headed to Indra’s tent. 

When she entered it she saw Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra sitting around a lantern. They all turned to look at the intruder, but when they realized it was Lexa their facials changed immediately.

“Heda? You are alive?” Indra asked clearly in shock.

“Yes Indra, I’m alive.” Lexa smiled and approached the older woman.

“Man, I thought that Ontari burned you at the stake?” Octavia inquired. “I’m glad that you are alive though.” She smiled.

Lexa laughed and began to explain what happened. She left out all the parts with Clarke in it, but everyone caught on quickly.

“Remind me to thank Kane the next time I see him.” Indra commented.

“I want to let you know that we abandoned the mission as soon as we found out that you were missing.” Lincoln admitted.

“Thank you, both of you have been so amazing and I couldn’t think of anyone who is braver than either of you.” Lexa complimented the couple. She watched as Lincoln grabbed Octavia’s hand. Lexa suddenly wished that she could do the same thing with Clarke. “Now are you guys ready to help me take back the throne?” Lexa asked.

“Hell yeah!” Octavia shouted.

“What she said.” Lincoln nodded to Octavia.

“Yes Heda.” Indra responded.

“Good we start first thing in the morning. Oh, and make sure that no one else enters this tent. If anyone finds out that I’m alive we will lose our advantage.” Lexa reminded the three of them.

They all nodded at her. Then Lexa yawned and went to sleep.

\--  
The guard came back out of the tower and grabbed Clarke. As he dragged her into the tower he said, “The Commander is ready for you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. She hated that the man called Ontari the Commander. That was a name for Lexa and only Lexa. Ontari didn’t deserve it all. Clarke forced herself to take a deep breath and recompose herself.

The guard pushed her into the elevator and as they ascended the fifty floors Clarke couldn’t help but reminisce the memories that she had made with Lexa in there.

When they elevator opened Clarke was pulled from her thoughts and despite her already knowing where the throne room was, the guard felt the need to push her there anyway.

The guard pushed Clarke forward and the doors opened revealing Ontari and a dozen guards surrounding her.

“That is quite a security detail you have there.” Clarke smiled.

Ontari rolled her eyes at Clarke and then spoke with elegance, “I heard that you have a message from chancellor Kane?”

“Actually no. That’s is just some stupid lie I made to get up here.” Clarke smiled again.

“Why are you here then?” Ontari asked with a pissed off look.

“I came here to do something.” Clarke said and then she got down on her knee. “I Clarke kom Skaikru challenge you to a fight to the death.”  
People in the room gasped and some of the guards laughed. Clarke just glared at Ontari and awaited her answer.

“Why would I fight you?” Ontari plainly stated.

“Because it’s an easy win and if you don’t fight the people will think that you are weak. And we all know what happens to Commanders who are perceived as weak.” Clarke reminded.

Ontari stood now and she was definitely angry. She paced back and forth in front of the throne. “I will kill you for this Clarke.” Ontari threatened.

“Good we fight tomorrow at dawn.” Clarke announced. As Clarke exited the room she heard Ontari screaming at her people. 

When she entered the hallway she quickly ran to Lexa’s room. There was something that she needed. Clarke threw open the door and crawled under the bed. She had seen Lexa place her sword here one time and she hoped that it was still there.

She smiled when she felt it and she then grabbed it and crawled out from under the bed. Clarke now placed the sword under her hoodie and then she snuck out of the tower.  
\--  
“Lexa, wake up.” Octavia jostled the brunette.

“You better have a damn good reason to be waking me up Octavia.” Lexa growled at the girl.

Octavia thought about it for a second and then said, “Clarke has challenged Ontari to a fight to the death and it starts in fifteen minutes.”

Lexa sat up so fast that she thought she was going to vomit. “I need you to take me to Clarke. Right now, Octavia.” Lexa begged.

“If Ontari sees you she will kill you Lexa.” Octavia whispered.

“You let me worry about that.” Lexa threw a hood on her head and followed Octavia out of the tent.

The two girls now made their way around the makeshift arena to where Clarke was preparing for the fight. It was a very open area and Octavia looked back at Lexa with concern on her face.

Once they got to Clarke, Lexa grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest tent.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Lexa yelled.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “I thought you were going to stay away from Polis?” 

“That doesn’t matter Clarke just answer the question.” Lexa demanded.

“I’m going to wait outside.” Octavia said as she went to be the look out.

Clarke stared at Lexa. She had missed her so much. “I came here so I could kill Ontari therefore you could have everything that you love back and then we could be together again.” Clarke sighed.

“Clarke, I didn’t mean for you to get involved in this fight, this is my fight and I don’t need you getting hurt again.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand.

“No Lexa, if you go out there right now she will kill you. I have been practicing like crazy these past couple of weeks and I know that I can beat her.” Clarke turned away from Lexa now. “I even got this to help me.” Clarke turned back to Lexa with her sword in hand. “I hope that you don’t mind, but I don’t have a weapon of my own and you always forget yours, so I went to your room and stole it.” Clarke shrugged and held up the sword.

Lexa reached out and touched the weapon. This had been her sword for as long as she could remember. It was a sharp skinny sword and it had a black handle with her name engraved on it. It had helped her win some very important fights in her life. She now looked at Clarke and said, “I thought I would never see it again.”

“I thought the same thing about you.” Clarke whispered.

Lexa took her hand off the sword and she watched as Clarke placed it down on the table. “You don’t have to do this Clarke, I mean you shouldn’t have too.” Lexa’s voice wavered.

“I want to do it Lexa. I was hoping that you wouldn’t find out because I wanted it to be a surprise.” Clarke dropped her head.

“Well thank god for Octavia then because I would’ve killed you even if you had won.” Lexa joked. “Let’s practice if you think you are good enough that is?” Lexa teased.

Clarke picked up Lexa’s sword and swung it hard. Lexa ducked and pulled her sword from its sheathe. 

“You are going to have to be quicker than that.” Lexa laughed.

Clarke stepped forward and smashed her sword against Lexa’s. Lexa was shocked at the ferocity coming from Clarke, but she handled it with ease. Right when Clarke thought that she had the upper hand, Lexa knocked her sword from her hands. 

Clarke stood there with Lexa’s sword inches away from her neck. Lexa then dropped her sword and kicked over the wooden table. “You said that you were ready.” Lexa growled.

Clarke reached down to pick up Lexa’s sword and said, “It was a simple mistake, it’s no big deal.” She shrugged and sheathed her sword.

“No big deal? You think THAT’S NO BIG DEAL?” Lexa yelled. “What if Ontari had done that?” Lexa paused, “You would be dead, Clarke.” 

“And I would’ve have fought with honor and therefore died with it.” Clarke responded nonchalantly.

“You have two minutes until the fight.” Octavia announced as she peeked her head in the tent.

Clarke went to leave the tent but Lexa grabbed her arm, “We aren’t done.”

“Yes, we are Lexa, you have to let me do this.” Clarke swallowed hard.

Lexa shook her head. “No, I don’t.” she whispered. “You aren’t ready.”

Clarke looked right into Lexa’s forest green eyes and found it hard to speak. Then she felt herself being pulled away from those eyes. Those eyes gave her hope and she stared at them until she was pulled from the tent. 

 

“You better get out there Clarke.” Octavia let go of the blonde and gestured to the arena.

Clarke nodded and looked back at the tent. She saw Lexa emerge but she had her hood over her head.

Lexa watched Clarke walk towards the arena with her sword in hand. Then she listened as an ambassador explained the rules of the fight, which Lexa knew by heart because there was only one true rule. Lexa just swallowed and watched as Ontari unsheathed her sword.

When the ambassador started the fight Ontari didn’t hesitate for a second. Their swords clashed together quick and hard. Lexa found herself moving closer to the fight. She watched as Clarke and Ontari’s swords hit repeatedly. Neither girl was letting up and besides what had happened in the tent, Lexa was impressed with Clarke’s skill.

Lexa stared at Ontari as she ducked away from Clarke’s sword. “She is going to get what is coming to her.” Lexa whispered to Octavia.  
“I don’t know, Clarke is looking kind of shaky out there.” Octavia pointed out.

 

Lexa now focused on Clarke, she could see the determination on the blonde’s face, but she also looked off. “What’s wrong with her?” Lexa asked with her eyes glued on the fight.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, it isn’t good.” Octavia swallowed hard.

The next time Ontari swung her sword at Clarke she took a step back. Lexa scanned the crowd for guards and then she caught Lincoln’s gaze. She gave him a look and he nodded at her and started moving towards her. 

Then Lexa heard the crowd gasp. She had only looked away from the fight for a second, but now it felt like a lifetime. When Lexa looked up she felt the whole world closing in on her. It was becoming hard to breathe, and Octavia yelled something at her that she didn’t hear. This couldn’t be happening to her again.

All she was focused on was Clarke’s body and she watched as Clarke fell onto the ground while holding her abdomen. Ontari was now standing over Clarke’s body with her sword in hand. Lexa took one step and then another. By the third step she had already drawn her sword. Lexa had promised that she would keep Clarke safe and she had failed yet again. She felt sick to her stomach as she approached the arena.

The crowd was silent as they waited for Ontari to end Clarke’s life. Ontari being overly confident dangled the sword over Clarke’s face and let her own blood drip all over her.

Lexa had just hopped the makeshift wall on the outside of the arena. People gasped again. Lexa rolled her eyes at the crowd’s stupidity and ran at Ontari. When she was close enough she crashed her sword into Ontari’s.

The look of confusion on Ontari’s face was priceless and Lexa wished that she could’ve captured it. 

“How dare you intervene in this challenge.” Ontari scoffed and she still did not know who her new enemy was.

“How dare you call yourself Commander.” Lexa snapped as she pulled off her hood.

“NO! I watched them kill you.” Ontari seethed.

“Yeah you are going to wish that I was dead.” Lexa threatened and she glanced down at Clarke’s body. “I will make this easy for you Ontari. Fight me tomorrow at dawn for the throne. If you win, you can kill me, and if I win well first I need to figure out what I’m going to do with you. Do we have a deal?” Lexa asked impatiently.

“I will see you tomorrow and you can sleep tonight knowing that it will be your last.” Ontari laughed as she walked away.

Lexa took a deep breath and then her guards started approaching her. Clarke was her number one priority right now so she just threw one of her hands in the air and her guards got the message.

When Lexa was next to Clarke she bent down. “Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah.” Clarke winced in pain and her eyes flicked down to her hand.

Lexa’s eyes scanned Clarke’s body until they landed on her abdomen. Lexa reached out and removed Clarke’s hand from the wound. She immediately tore her own shirt and applied pressure to the wound. 

“I shouldn’t have let you fight.” Lexa whispered while she shook her head.

“This isn’t your fault Lexa.” Clarke reached out to her.

“I can’t protect you.” Lexa shook her head and tried to blink away the tears. “I am supposed to protect you and keep you safe, but instead it just seems like I’m always putting you in danger.” Lexa looked away from Clarke. She was ashamed in herself. It wasn’t often that she failed.

“You are protecting me, it’s what you do Lexa. You tried to convince me not to fight Ontari and I didn’t listen.” Clarke shut her eyes tightly. “I am sorry that you are constantly having to save me.” Clarke sighed and tried to place her hand back over her wound.

Instead Lexa grabbed it and squeezed it tight. “Don’t you ever apologize for that. I would do anything to save you Clarke. You mean everything to me and I can’t stand seeing you hurt.” Lexa let a half smile slip out. 

Clarke clenched her teeth together and stared at Lexa. She kept her eyes on her until they closed completely.

“Clarke, open your eyes.” Lexa demanded as she leaned over the blonde. “Please don’t leave me.” She whispered and then she touched her forehead to Clarke’s. 

“Lexa, we should probably move her.” Lincoln suggested. He had been standing behind Lexa this whole time. 

When Lexa didn’t move Lincoln walked towards her and lifted her off Clarke. Lexa tried to fight Lincoln, but he was too strong. “Put me down Lincoln.” Lexa growled.

“No, you need to let our healers tend to Clarke’s wound.” Lincoln insisted.

“I need to be with her Lincoln.” Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of being away from Clarke.

Lincoln shook his head and responded, “You will just get in the way. Let them do their job.”

“If I had done mine then they wouldn’t have to do anything.” The tears were spilling out of her eyes now. She knew that she should’ve been the one to get hurt, not Clarke.

When Lincoln walked into Indra’s tent, he placed Lexa down on the ground. “I’m going to go check on Clarke for you, but I want you to stay here. I don’t need anyone trying to hurt you.” Lincoln then took long strides out of the tent.

Lexa immediately stood and went after Lincoln. There was no way that she was staying in there while Clarke was hurt. This time she hadn’t forgotten her sword, so she almost dared someone to mess with her. 

Lexa followed Lincoln into the tower and then up the stairs. She knew exactly where Lincoln was headed. He was going to medical which was on the fifteenth floor. When Lexa reached the fifteenth floor she looked out of the stairwell in each direction to make sure Lincoln wasn’t out there.

She now walked out of the stairwell and into a large open room. Her healers were scattered everywhere and she didn’t realize that this many people were injured in her city. Then she realized it must’ve been Ontari’s doing.

Lexa scanned the room for Clarke. She didn’t see her anywhere, but then she remembered the room that they normally patched her up in. It was off to the right of the larger room, but now it was heavily guarded.

Lexa sauntered right over to the guards and they dipped their heads to acknowledge her presence. 

“Heda, what can we do for you?” The guard asked.

“Is Clarke in there?” Lexa inquired.

“Yes, she is.”

“Can I enter?” 

“No, you can’t.” The guard growled.

Lexa grabbed the hilt of her sword and yelled, “Why the hell not!”

The guards shared a look and then one of them said, “We have strict orders not to let you into this room.”

“From who?” Lexa seethed. 

“Lincoln and Indra.” The guard said.

Lexa rolled her eyes. It seemed that the two of them were committed to making her suffer. “You are going to let me in.” Lexa unsheathed her sword and pointed it at one of them.

“Don’t do this Heda.” The guard pleaded.

Lexa stepped closer to the guard and rested the tip of the sword on his neck. “Let me in.”

The guard stepped out of the doorway and Lexa rushed into the room. She ran right into Lincoln who was looking down at her. “You know it’s a good thing that you are the Commander because you are terrible at following orders.” Lincoln laughed.

“Let me see her.” Lexa demanded, her hand still clenching her sword.

When Lincoln moved, Lexa’s eyes went straight to Clarke. She was lying on a makeshift bed while a healer was tending to her wound. Her breath hitched in her throat when Clarke’s eyes flicked over to hers and when Clarke tried to smile Lexa felt her insides melt. 

She slowly walked over to Clarke not breaking eye contact with her for a second. “You finally decided to show up.” Clarke joked, but when she went to laugh she clenched her teeth together.

“Well I would’ve been her a lot sooner if it wasn’t for Lincoln.” Lexa looked back and shot a glare at him.

“Lexa.” Clarke cooed. 

Lexa immediately turned her head back to the blonde. “What is it?” Lexa panicked for a second in fear that Clarke might be in pain.

“Can we be alone?” she whispered. 

Lexa got the message. “Clear the room.” She commanded.

“He isn’t done tending to her wound.” Lincoln pointed out.

Lexa felt the anger rise within her. She was about to turn to yell at him when she felt Clarke’s hand on hers. 

“I’m fine Lincoln, I just want to rest.” Clarke assured.

Lincoln nodded and left the room with the healer. Lexa watched as the door was closed. She was now alone with Clarke and it seemed that everything she had been angry about didn’t matter anymore.

“Lexa.” Clarke whispered as she stared into forest green eyes. “I love you.”

Lexa’s eyes widened at Clarke’s statement. She knew that Clarke was ready to restart their relationship, but she didn’t think either of them would take it that far. 

“I know that you still need time, but I love you. You are the reason that I smile when I wake up in the morning. You are the person who helps me strive to become a better leader. I love you Lexa and I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way or if you ever say it back. You deserve the world and I want to be the one to give it to you.” Clarke smiled.

Lexa just stared at Clarke. She didn’t know what to say, she hadn’t even thought about their relationship. All she knew was one thing and that was that she wanted to keep Clarke safe. Lexa glanced away from Clarke as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her heart started beating faster and she knew that she couldn’t hold out any longer. “I love you too Clarke.” Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes lit up. 

Clarke then pulled Lexa on top of her. When their lips brushed against each other Lexa felt like she had finally found home. She had missed Clarke so much. When their lips touched again Clarke immediately deepened the kiss. Lexa made sure not to get to caught up in the moment because she didn’t want to hurt Clarke. 

When they both stopped kissing to catch their breaths Clarke smiled and said, “Take me to your room commander.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she wanted exactly what Clarke wanted. They had both made to many mistakes and waited too long. Love is something that you can’t take for granted and Lexa planned to not waste another second not loving Clarke.


	10. The Commander's Chambers

Lexa was ecstatic as she lifted Clarke up to exit medical. They were almost to the door when Lincoln walked in.

“Where do you think you are going?” Lincoln asked with his arms crossed.

Lexa looked down at Clarke who had her hands over her wound. “I am taking her to my room, now move.” She tried to pass Lincoln, but he blocked the door. Lexa glared at him, “I am only asking once more.”

“No, Clarke needs to stay in medical and you know that.”

“Move.” Lexa said through gritted teeth.

Lincoln didn’t budge, and Lexa was enraged. Why wouldn’t people just leave her alone? She was tired of not being able to do what she wanted. She looked down at Clarke again, Clarke had her head pushed into the crook of her neck. She looked so peaceful.

Lexa now returned her attention to Lincoln. “Clarke asked me to take her to my chambers and that is exactly what I am going to do.” She eyed Lincoln, her gaze unwavering.

Lincoln went to say something, but he was interrupted by the door opening. Lexa peered around him to see who it was. She watched as Octavia entered and then whispered something in his ear.

“Good maybe you can talk some sense into Lincoln.” Lexa muttered.

Octavia looked at her and then back at Lincoln.

Lexa could tell that something was wrong. “What is it?” she asked as she tightened her grip around Clarke.

“My brother,” Octavia paused, “he is here.”

What was this shit on Lexa day? All she wanted to do was take Clarke to her room. Why did things always have to be so damn difficult.

“You guys can have fun dealing with that. I have a fight to prepare for which means that I need to get some sleep.” Lexa yawned.

“Lexa, you have to deal with this.” Lincoln reminded.

“Not right now I don’t, put Indra on him, and I will take care of it tomorrow.”

Lexa then walked by Lincoln and Octavia. She was glad to finally be out of there. Once she was on the elevator she took a deep breath. She smiled as she remembered the times her and Clarke shared in the elevator. Some were good, and some were bad, but they were all worth it.

The elevator doors opening brought her back to reality. When she stepped into the hallway she smiled. She had missed everything about this floor and she was glad to be back.

When she pushed the door to her room open she immediately walked over to the bed. She carefully placed Clarke on it.

“Lexa.” Clarke mumbled her eyes still shut.

Lexa bent down and ran her hands through Clarke’s hair. “Yes, ai hodnes.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Lexa was confused.

Clarke opened her eyes and smiled. “For always protecting me.”

Lexa’s heart was breaking and in a good way. “You don’t need to thank me for that.” Lexa shook her head.

“Yes, I do.” Clarke struggled to smile.

“Hey, I know you’re still in pain, just get some sleep.” Lexa suggested.

When Lexa stood up she felt Clarke’s hand brush up against hers. “Not without you.”

Lexa smiled as she walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Clarke. She moved over to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her. Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest and it wasn’t long before her breathing evened out.

Lexa couldn’t sleep, and she was okay with that. Comforting Clarke was her first priority. Technically she should be practicing for the fight tomorrow, but nothing was more important than this.

The door creaking open had Lexa reaching for her knife. She was glad that it was on her night stand or else she would be in trouble. She listened as the door closed and now footsteps approached the bed.

She slowly moved away from Clarke and when she stood she was face to face with Bellamy.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Lexa whispered, she really didn’t want to wake up Clarke.

“I came here to warn you.” Bellamy whispered back.

Lexa was extremely confused, and she didn’t know why Bellamy would try and help her at all.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa asked she was becoming impatient.

Bellamy just grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. When they were in the hallway Lexa pulled her arm from his grip. “How did you even get on this floor I have my guards everywhere?”

“I can’t say anything here.” Bellamy shook his head and gestured for her to keep walking.

Lexa stood her ground and tightened her grip on her knife. “I am not leaving Clarke alone.”

“Why you have done it plenty of times before?” Bellamy retorted.

That was it, that was all Lexa needed. She stepped towards Bellamy, pushed him up against the wall, and put her knife to his throat.

“All those other times were under different circumstances.” Lexa growled.

“Ontari plans to cheat in the fight tomorrow.” Bellamy was breathing heavily now.

“How would you know?” Lexa lifted her eyebrow and pushed the knife closer to his throat.

Bellamy looked side to side before speaking. “Because she told me, she actually sent me here to hurt you.”

Lexa couldn’t tell if Bellamy was telling the truth, but she knew one thing and that was that she didn’t trust Bellamy. “I don’t care if she plans to cheat tomorrow or if she tries to hurt me. If I’m meant to die tomorrow in that fight, then so be it.” Lexa resonated confidence.

“No Lexa, you can’t die in that fight tomorrow.” Bellamy quickly stated.

“What are you in love with me too?” Lexa smirked she loved getting under Bellamy’s skin.

Bellamy looked hurt. “Stop messing around Lexa this is serious!” He shouted, and her smile immediately disappeared. “I also came here to warn you about something else…” Bellamy trailed off.

“What?” Lexa rolled her eyes she was extremely annoyed by Bellamy.

“Arkadia has fallen.” He swallowed hard and looked away from Lexa.

Lexa was just there two weeks ago, and they had stripped Pike of his seat at the council. It couldn’t be true. “I don’t believe you.”

“Of course, you don’t.” Bellamy sighed. “A week ago, Chancellor Jaha returned to Arkadia. He told everyone that he found the City of Light.”

“I’ve heard the rumors it’s not real.” Lexa said nonchalantly. This was not news to her. People of the twelve clans had searched for the City of Light for years and no one ever found it. It was a made-up story; a fool’s errand.

“We thought the exact same thing, but it’s real.” Bellamy explained.

It wasn’t possible if this so-called City of Light had been real then her scouts would’ve found it. If Bellamy was lying to her he was about to get a rude awakening. Lexa cleared her throat. “I want to speak with Kane.”

“You can’t he is one of them.”

“One of who?”

“Do you know how the world ended Lexa?” Bellamy asked. He hoped that she knew the story.

How dare he ask her that? She is the Commander of course she knows the story. “Yes, through Praimfaya.”

Bellamy nodded. “That is only half of the story. There was this woman named Becca—”

Lexa cut Bellamy off. “Bekka Pramheda, she was the first Commander.”

“Yeah well it turns out that she created a computer program that ended the world. It was named Alie. There was a flaw in the program, it thought that there were too many people living on the planet, so it wiped us out.” Bellamy explained. Lexa slowly lowered her knife from Bellamy’s throat. “To redeem herself she made a version two of the code. To do this she had to merge with the artificial intelligence. That’s when she created nightblood.” Bellamy watched as a lightbulb went off in Lexa’s brain.

“It all makes sense now.” Lexa was still confused, but she honestly never understood the end of the world.

“That’s not all of it. When the world ended Becca was in space working on Alie 2.0 and nightblood. The day that all 13 space stations were supposed to join together her crew refused to connect themselves to the ark because of the AI. So instead of staying and dying Becca went to the ground and she landed here in Polis. She immediately distributed the nightblood to everyone she saw so she could save them.” Bellamy took a deep breath.

“Why would the nightblood save them?” Lexa asked as she reached for the scar on the back of her neck.

“Nightblood was created to help better metabolize radiation. Without nightblood you can’t have the AI in your head.”

Lexa dropped her knife and it clattered loudly on the ground. “Wait are you telling me that I have Alie 2.0 in my head? Because the flame is the spirits of the commanders not an AI.” Lexa was in disbelief and she hoped she was wrong.

“Yeah you have an AI in your head.” Bellamy laughed.

Lexa bent down to grab her knife. “Why on earth would you tell me this right before my big fight tomorrow?!” Lexa was furious, she didn’t ask for this and she wanted nothing to do with it.

“I’m sorry Lexa, but you need to be prepared for what is coming. We will talk more tomorrow.” Bellamy sighed and started walking away.

“Yeah only if I survive.” Lexa rolled her eyes as she watched Bellamy walk to the elevator. Who would’ve thought that he would be the one to give valuable information? She was surprised. When she walked back into her room all of her thoughts of that conversation went right out the window when she saw Clarke still soundly asleep. Lexa smiled and climbed back into bed.

Once she was snuggled back up to Clarke she finally took a deep breath. Maybe now she would be able to get some sleep.

Not even ten minutes later Lexa heard the door creak open again. She looked over at the door and didn’t see anyone. As she reached over to grab her knife she heard someone whisper. She looked directly at where the sound was coming from.

At the foot of the bed she saw Aden standing with his arms behind his back. Lexa put down her knife and sat up. “What are you doing in here Aden?”

Aden sniffled. “I had a bad dream.” The boy said sheepishly.

“Come here.” Lexa cooed.

Aden immediately walked over to Lexa’s side of the bed. When he was there Lexa lifted him onto her lap. The boy turned right away and hugged Lexa.

“I missed you.” Aden whispered.

Lexa’s heart ached for him. The young nightblood’s were like her kids. Since she was kidnapped she hadn’t seen them at all.

“Why were you gone?” Aden looked up at Lexa.

“Ontari kidnapped me and it took me a while to escape.” Lexa scratched the back of her neck.

Aden just stared at her for a minute and then he looked at Clarke. “Can I meet her now?” He pointed at Clarke who was still asleep. Lexa swore that she could sleep through the end of the world and not wake up.

“She is sleeping Aden.” Lexa didn’t want to let him down, but she didn’t want to wake Clarke either.

“Please.” The boy tugged on Lexa and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

How on earth was she supposed to say no to that? This kid had full control and Lexa wouldn’t deny that to anyone.

“Clarke.” Lexa shook her arm.

Clarke didn’t budge. What a big surprise. Lexa did have an idea on how to wake Clarke up, but first she turned to Aden. “Aden can you go and get me some water from the bathroom?”

The boy nodded and hopped off the bed.

Lexa moved closer to Clarke. She now leaned in and pressed her lips up against Clarke’s. Suddenly she felt Clarke’s lips moving back against hers. Clarke’s hands were now in her hair and she deepened the kiss. Before Lexa knew what was happening Clarke’s tongue was in her mouth.

Not now. She had to stop this now. “Clarke.” She mumbled on the other girl’s lips.

Clarke just kept kissing at full speed. Apparently, she wasn’t allowed to breathe either. The last thing she needed was Aden running in here asking questions. Lexa wanted to pin Clarke down, but she was injured so that was out of the question. She needed to come up with something else.

Clarke finally moved away from Lexa. “Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“What is distracting you?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

Distracted, she wasn’t distracted. “What makes you say that?”

“Your lips stopped moving.” Clarke commented.

“Oh, I was just trying to wake you up because—”

“Here is your water Lexa.” Aden entered the room carrying a cup of water in his tiny hands.

Lexa leaned over and took the water from Aden she then placed it on her night stand. “Thank you, Aden.” She smiled at the young boy and placed him back on her lap. “Aden this is Clarke.” Lexa gestured to her.

Aden beamed. “Hi.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and she had the most confused look on her face. She couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Clarke don’t be rude say hello to Aden.” Lexa commanded. Clarke glared at her now. That made her laugh even more.

“Hi Aden.” She smiled at the boy.

“I have heard so much about you.” Aden revealed.

Clarke looked at Lexa who was still laughing, “Have you now?”

“Uh huh she really likes you.”

Lexa made an offended look. “I do not.”

Aden snapped his head around so fast. “Yes, you do.”

“Whatever you say little man.” Lexa ruffled his hair.

Lexa couldn’t get enough of his cuteness. She told herself that she didn’t have favorites, but Aden was definitely one of her favorites. Lexa was immediately pulled out of her trance when she saw Clarke reach for her wound. When Clarke gritted her teeth together in pain, Lexa nearly threw Aden off the bed.

“Aden go get Lincoln now.” Lexa said with urgency.

Aden ran out of the room immediately.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked as she leaned over her.

Clarke groaned she was clearly in pain. “It’s burning.” Clarke moved her hands from her wound and went to lift up her shirt. Lexa grabbed her hands to stop her.

Then she lifted Clarke’s shirt. The bandage was soaked in blood, that probably wasn’t a good sign. Lexa had no clue what to do she wasn’t a doctor.

“Lex,” Clarke paused, “take off the bandage.” Her eyes were tightly shut as she tried to fight the pain.

“Okay.” Lexa’s voice cracked.  When she lifted the bandage, she saw blood oozing from the wound. “Why didn’t they cauterize it?”

No response. Lexa was freaking out now. She needed to cauterize the wound and fast. She was no stranger to stab wounds and the number one rule was cauterization, even she knew that. Once she had her knife she held it over one of the candles in her room. When the blade was hot she walked over to Clarke.

“Ai hodnes, I am sorry, but this is going to hurt.” Lexa whispered. Clarke seemed to be passed out, but Lexa knew how painful this was going to be. She had wounds cauterized too many times to count. She shook the thought from her head and positioned the blade right over the wound. With her free hand she grabbed Clarke’s hand. Lexa started the countdown, “5…4…3…2…1.” Then she pressed the knife against Clarke’s skin. Lexa could hear the skin sizzling.

Clarke’s eyes flicked open and she screamed louder than she ever had before. Lexa held the knife on her skin for a few more seconds. When she pulled off the knife Clarke finally stopped screaming. Lexa now couldn’t feel her other hand because of how hard Clarke was squeezing it. She then dropped the knife on the ground and grabbed Clarke’s face.

“Lexa?”

“I’m here.” Lexa smiled.

“Since when are you a doctor?” Clarke joked.

“Since you needed me to be one. I told you that I would do anything to protect you and I meant it.” Lexa replied. She needed Clarke to know how much she meant to her.

Lexa then kissed Clarke. It was like they pressed the un pause button because this was escalating very quickly just like earlier. Lexa had no problem getting lost in Clarke and that was exactly what she planned to do until the door flew open.

They broke apart as fast as they could, but Lexa was pretty sure that Aden still saw them. He was currently hiding behind one of Lincoln’s legs, but his head was sticking out. Great now there would be nothing but questions from him 24/7.

“What happened?” Lincoln asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Lexa was speechless. She had no clue what to say to Lincoln, she was still in shock by the whole situation. Lexa never in a hundred years would’ve cauterized someone else’s wound. She wasn’t a healer, that was Clarke’s specialty.

Clarke went to sit up and that caused Lexa to move off her. “Lexa cauterized my wound.” Clarke plainly stated.

“She did what?” Lincoln wore a shocked look as he straightened back up.

“I was in pain and she went all doctor on me.” Clarke smiled at the thought of Lexa taking care of her.

Lincoln still looked surprised. “Wait are you telling me that she,” he pointed at Lexa, “actually helped you?”

“Yeah why is that such a surprise?” Clarke asked as she stared at Lincoln.

Lexa knew that Lincoln should be surprised. She has never liked healers or healing in general. At the battle for Mount Weather Indra took a bullet in the arm and she froze. Lexa had watched as the blood poured out of Indra’s arm and she did nothing for her. Lincoln had yelled at her for this and he even gave her lessons on how to tie a tourniquet and how to make a sling. None of it mattered to Lexa. Death wasn’t something that she was afraid of and when it was your time to go nothing should get in the way of it. There was that and the fact that the sight of blood made her queasy, but the conclusion Lincoln was trying to come to was how could she have done this now and for Clarke of all people?

“Lexa can’t stand the sight of blood and she refuses to help the healers even when it’s an emergency. She is also not good at it, so it’s kind of a good thing.” Lincoln’s voice was deep, and it had Aden shaking.

Clarke turned to Lexa now. Lexa avoided eye contact, she didn’t want to talk about any of this. All that mattered was that she saved Clarke. Right? Then she felt Clarke’s hand on her chin. Soon enough blue eyes found green and Lexa was entranced. When Clarke looked away she was confused, she just pulled her knees into her chest and tried to block out the rest of the conversation.

“Thank you for getting Lincoln.” Clarke smiled at Aden.

Aden moved out from behind Lincoln’s leg and dipped his head.

“And thank you for rushing to my aid Lincoln.” Clarke was trying to get him to leave.

Lincoln smirked, “Anytime and for the record if I hadn’t of come Lexa would’ve killed me. Especially if something had happened to you.”

“Well after what I just went through I need some rest, but I will see you both tomorrow.” Clarke replied.

“Okay goodnight Clarke, and try to get some sleep Lexa.” Lincoln then grabbed Aden’s hand and led him out of the room.

\--

Lexa didn’t want to talk to Clarke about this, so she stood up and started heading towards the bathroom.

“Where do you think you are going?” Clarke asked. She was worried about Lexa.

She stopped right away and took a deep breath. “Nowhere.” Lexa said she was faced away from Clarke.

“What was Lincoln talking about?”

Lexa really didn’t want to get into this now. This subject made her too emotional. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Lexa, please look at me.” Clarke begged, she couldn’t move or else she would go to Lexa herself. Lexa slowly turned around and faced Clarke. A tear fell down her cheek and she immediately pushed it away.

The look on Clarke’s face was heart breaking and it made Lexa cry even more. This was not something that Lexa was proud of and she didn’t want Clarke to worry about her anymore. Especially not with the fight tomorrow. Lexa pushed more of her tears away. “I’m fine.” She whispered.

“No, you aren’t, please come here.” Clarke gestured for her.

Lexa shook her head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Me not being able to comfort you is what is going to hurt me. My wound is fine now, thanks to you.” Clarke smiled, but Lexa cringed.

She couldn’t handle the pressure of it anymore. The people she loved always got hurt and it most of the time it was her fault. “No, it’s not fine.” Lexa felt the anger rising within her, she was about to snap. “I am the reason that you are hurt. If I hadn’t of left Arkadia then you would be fine. It’s all my fault.” Lexa collapsed to the ground and put her head in her hands.

Clarke got up faster than she should’ve, but she was at Lexa’s side in seconds. When she put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder the brunette flinched. Clarke was concerned for her; this behavior was unlike her. “Lexa, you didn’t cause this…I chose to come here and fight Ontari. You had nothing to do with it.” Clarke assured.

Lexa slowly lifted her head out of her hands. Her eyes locked on blue orbs that calmed her down. “No, I keep putting you in danger. I can’t—I can’t lose you too.” Lexa was shaking now. This was what she feared more than anything. Clarke had been stabbed twice now and both times were her fault. She didn’t care if Clarke denied it. She didn’t want a repeat of Costia. “I can’t be alone again…”

Clarke was crying now. “You won’t lose me, and you are not alone.” She grabbed Lexa now and held her in her arms. “I know that you are worried about me sharing the same fate as Costia, but that is not happening. I will never leave you.” Clarke assured.

“I’m sorry, this is why Lincoln was so shocked. He thinks I am just bad at healing, but there is something else behind it.” Lexa took a deep breath. “I first met Costia when I was wounded. She saved me, and I fell in love with her. When she was killed by the ice nation I reverted back to my ruthless self. And now seeing you wounded just brings back these bad memories.” Lexa explained as she clung to Clarke.

“Thank you for sharing that with me Lexa, I know how much she meant to you.” Clarke ran her hands through Lexa’s hair resulting in a sigh from Lexa.

“The thing is I didn’t hesitate for a second when you needed my help. I just used my prior knowledge from whenever I was wounded and applied it. I didn’t think about any of the sad stuff not until Lincoln brought it up. Anyway, what I am trying to say is I would do anything for you. You are everything to me Clarke and everything that we have been through just solidified it even more. I just need you to know that I love you, I’ve loved you from the second that you went off on me for trying to kill Octavia,” they both smiled, “and I will always love you.” Lexa looked directly into Clarke’s eyes and she was glad to finally have that off her chest.

“Really? Me intimidating you was what made you fall in love with me?” Clarke joked.

“No when you marched into my tent with a gun pointed at Ryder I was annoyed. No one ever stood up to me like that and when you backed me into that table…I ended up reevaluating everything. You were right, I was hiding from my feelings and then I realized how good you were for me.” Lexa smiled.

“Oh, so that is why you kissed me the next time you saw me?” Clarke laughed.

“Shut up.” Lexa laughed too. She loved that they could go from serious to playful in seconds.

“I love you too Lexa. Now I am really tired so can you please let me sleep this time?” Clarke asked as she stared into Lexa’s forest green eyes.

Lexa nodded and then she felt Clarke pull her onto her feet and lead her to the bed. Once Lexa had her arms around Clarke she was asleep within the minute.

\--

Clarke woke up with a smile on her face, she could feel Lexa’s breath on the back of her neck. If only she could actually be happy about this moment, but she couldn’t because there was a good chance that Lexa might not live through the day. She had to do something, and she knew that Lexa would try to stop her.

The only reason that Clarke was alive right now was because of Lexa, she would not let that go unnoticed. Clarke tried to move, but she was stuck in Lexa’s bear like grip. She laughed and then she felt Lexa letting go of her. She must be awake now too.

Clarke sat up and looked at the brunette who was indeed awake. She didn’t know what to say to Lexa. Nothing about today was going to be easy.

“What is wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked sitting up immediately.

Clarke shook her head and smiled, “Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that, tell me what is going through your head.” Lexa was concerned for Clarke’s wellbeing.

“I just can’t imagine waking up and you not being here.” Clarke blurted, and she didn’t regret it, she wanted Lexa to know exactly how she felt, no matter how hard it was.

Lexa looked like she had been hit hard in the chest. “There it is.” She breathed deeply as she rubbed small circles on Clarke’s back. “Clarke,” Lexa whispered, “I need you to not worry about me. I will be fine. Ontari will die today and then I can actually go back to sleeping at night.” Lexa laughed.

“This is hard, and I hope that after today you won’t have to be in one of these fights ever again.” Clarke sighed. A girl could dream right?

“I need to go train with Cathal before the fight and I want you with me.” Lexa stared at Clarke, her gaze unwavering.

That was definitely making it hard to say no, but Clarke had a plan and she needed to follow through with it. “I need to stop by medical, but how about I meet you down there?” Clarke offered, she hoped that Lexa wouldn’t fight it.

“I will go with you to medical.”

“No, you need to get ready. I promise that I will meet you right after.” Clarke lied, she probably wouldn’t see Lexa before the fight.

Lexa looked at the blonde suspiciously and then she rolled her eyes, “Fine, but I am not happy about this.” Lexa pouted.

“I didn’t expect you to be happy about it. I’m not even happy about it, but we can’t be together 24/7.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. “Yes, we can.”

“I love you.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa.

When Clarke pulled away Lexa hugged her tightly. “Ai hod yu in.”

Clarke shuddered Lexa speaking grounder to her was one of her favorite things. As Lexa released her she felt sad, she needed to see Indra now.

\--

Ten minutes later Clarke was in the throne room. She needed to speak to Indra and Octavia said that she would go and get her. When Indra and Octavia walked in to the room Clarke rushed over to them.

“What is it Clarke the fight is in one hour and we are still preparing?” Indra asked with an irritated tone.

“I need you to change the rules of the fight.” Clarke stated.

Octavia looked at her like she had grown two heads. “We can’t do that Clarke.”

“Lexa is to important to die in a stupid fight. She won the conclave and the spirits of the commander chose her, even if she doesn’t win the fight today I don’t think Ontari should be able to kill her.” Clarke pointed out.

“You are right Clarke, but how do you propose that I change the ambassador’s minds?” Indra asked.

This was the only hole in Clarke’s plan, she knew nothing about grounder culture, but she needed to come up with something and fast. “Just get me an audience and I will convince them.”

“That’s not a good idea.” Octavia shook her head.

“I will do what I can.” Indra dipped her head and left the room.

“Clarke listen to me; the ambassadors aren’t going to side with Lexa on this and they don’t even like you.” Octavia reminded.

“I don’t care what they think. I have to try. I have—” Clarke couldn’t finish. It was to painful to think about what would happen to Lexa if she didn’t succeed.

Octavia placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and made eye contact with her. “I know how much you care about Lexa, so I will talk to the ambassadors.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia. “Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet I haven’t even done anything.” Octavia rolled her eyes and backed out of Clarke’s deathly grip. “I will go talk to Indra and have her set up the meeting. See you in fifteen minutes.” The brunette then pushed the doors open and left the throne room.

Finally, something seemed to be going right. Lexa wouldn’t be happy about this, but she didn’t care. This was simply repayment. Lexa protected her countless times now it was her turn to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like the story please leave a kudos. Also leave a comment if you have a quick second. I love hearing from you guys. I have no clue when I am posting the next chapter maybe sometime in the next month.


	11. Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank you for all the kudos and the nice comments that you guys leave. I really appreciate the feedback. A lot happens in this chapter so get ready and Happy Reading!

Clarke waited in the throne room for Octavia to return. About twenty minutes had passed now and she knew that Lexa was probably wondering where she was. That didn’t matter though and she tried to keep herself calm as the ambassadors started coming into the room.

A few minutes later Octavia walked in with Indra following right behind her. Indra walked to the throne and took her place next to it. “Octavia kom skaikru would like to ask us something.” Indra’s voice boomed through the room and her eyes landed on Clarke who was standing in the shadows.

Octavia stood with her hands behind her back. The stance reminded Clarke of Lexa and it sent a shiver down her spine. That was a stance that she herself couldn’t pull off and she thought Lexa was the only one who could, she was wrong.

“I Octavia of the sky people have come before you to ask you to reconsider your terms for the fight today,” she paused and scanned the room before continuing, “I know that you think the only way to show you’re worthy of the throne is to kill. That can’t happen today, Lexa is to important to be killed.”

“Give us one good reason!” An ambassador yelled, and they crossed their arms.

Octavia looked unamused. “She is the only one who can teach the young nightbloods the ways of your people. Ontari doesn’t know them because she was raised under Queen Nia’s thumb.” Octavia pointed out.

It was true everyone in that room knew that Lexa was needed. Clarke was extremely thankful for Octavia right now because the ambassadors would’ve never listened to her.

“Even if Ontari wins I am not letting her near those children.” Indra spoke up, her hand gripping her sword tightly.

“It will be Ontari’s job to teach them, that is how it works.” The desert clan ambassador said weakly.

Octavia shook her head. “Ontari will run you into the ground, she will rule ruthlessly, and mercilessly. I don’t think that you want her to pass on those traits.”

Some of the ambassadors nodded and Clarke smiled. It looked like they were listening to what Octavia was saying.

“If you believe that the rules of the fight should be changed then stand.” Indra announced. Clarke and Octavia watched as eight out of the twelve ambassadors stood.

“You got what you wanted sky girl, now leave so we can discuss this further.” The desert clan ambassador said.

Octavia dipped her head and then exited the room. Clarke slipped out quietly after her, she was breaking the rules being in there anyway. She had to know the decision, all of this was tearing her apart, but now she felt like she could breathe again.

\--

“You need to be quicker than that.” Lincoln grunted when he hit Lexa with his stick.

“And you need to shut up.” Lexa snapped at him, now was not the time for Lincoln to be giving her advice.

“Again.” He sighed and took a step back to put some distance between them.

Lexa glanced over at Cathal who was standing on the sidelines. The large man hadn’t said anything yet and she was concerned. Normally by now he would’ve told Lexa that she was leaving herself open or to move quicker. Instead he stood there with his arms crossed, his eyes unmoving from her.

When she moved to hit Lincoln, she ducked and pulled her stick in at the last second. That put her on the other side of Lincoln and that’s where she hit him. Lincoln then fell to the ground. “Who needs to be quicker now?” Lexa muttered under her breath.

“Lexa.” Cathal called out. She looked over at him right away and she saw that he was still standing in the same position. “Come here.” The man gestured for her.

She walked to him slowly, the stick still in her hand, she was unsure what he was going to say.

“I won’t be attending the fight today, but I have no doubt in my mind that you will win. You’re strong Lexa. You will beat Ontari.” Cathal looked at her and his hand was now on her shoulder.

Lexa felt tears come to her eyes, but she pushed them away. Those words meant so much coming from Cathal. “Thank you.” Lexa whispered.

Cathal dipped his head. “Good luck heda.” Cathal said as he held out his forearm. Lexa took his forearm and shook it. Then she watched as Cathal walked off into the forest.

“Where is he off to?” Lincoln asked, he was leaning against his stick.

Lexa turned and shrugged. “I have no clue.” Then she looked back over her shoulder. When she walked back over to Lincoln she heard the horn sounding.

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows together. “I thought we had more time.”

“Looks like we don’t, but Clarke was supposed to meet me here.” Lexa mumbled, and something didn’t seem right. Before Lincoln could say anything else she had hopped on her horse and rode off.

Lexa was determined to find out what the hell was going on.

\--

“Octavia!” Clarke called out as she caught up to the brunette.

“Clarke, were you in there?” Octavia asked, she didn’t really feel like explaining herself.

Clarke smiled, “Yes and I wanted to say thank you.” She owed Octavia big time now regardless of what the other girl said.

“Here get in.” Octavia gestured to the elevator. “I am meeting Lincoln at the training grounds.”

“I am supposed to meet Lexa there too.” Clarke responded, and her eyes widened. Lexa was going to be angry when she found out. It would probably be better if she avoided her. “I’m not going though.”

Octavia looked confused, “Why not? Don’t you want to see her before the fight?”

Clarke swallowed hard, she wanted that more than anything, but she knew Lexa and it would be better for them both if she left her alone.  “Yeah, it’s complicated though.” She sighed, not going to Lexa was going to be very difficult.

“Well I don’t want to get my head bitten off when you don’t show up with me, so I guess I am not going either.” Octavia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“She won’t be mad.” Clarke lied, she was going to be beyond pissed. Clarke had a hard-enough time getting her to leave her this morning. “On second thought you should probably avoid her.”

“You think?” Octavia asked sarcastically.

The rest of the elevator ride was silent both girls’ minds running through different scenarios for today.

\--

Lexa rode her horse straight into Polis, she only got off him when people stopped moving out of her way. People gave her weird looks as she pushed her way through the crowd. She was nearing the makeshift arena and when she got there she saw Ontari already in the circle.

She clenched her fists together and hopped over the wall, memories of yesterday still fresh in her mind. All she wanted to do was choke Ontari to death, well that was her plan until she saw Bellamy approach her.

Then there was Bellamy, and who knew if he was being honest with her or not. Lexa didn’t really have time to play games with him right now, so she just ignored him.

When the horn blew again, Indra stepped up onto the stage. “Attention! There has been a rule change. It was recently brought to our attention that both Ontari and Lexa are too important to die today. That means this will not be a fight to the death, instead whoever knocks out there opponent first will win.”

People in the crowd gasped. Lexa stood there frozen and let the words sink in. She immediately hopped onto the stage and pulled Indra to the side. “How could you do this?”

“It wasn’t me.” Indra kept her composure.

“I challenged Ontari, you can’t change the rules.” Lexa pleaded with the older woman.

“We all agreed that even if you didn’t win the fight today, you would continue teaching the young nightbloods and you would teach Ontari the ways of our people.” Indra swallowed hard.

Lexa was furious. There is no way that the ambassadors came up with this, not when most them didn’t like her. “Who was it?” As soon as the words came out of her mouth she figured it out. Clarke. Of course, Clarke did it. “Where is she?” Lexa looked around frantically.

“It doesn’t matter heda, its done, good luck out there.” Indra said and then she walked off.

Lexa jumped down from the stage and landed back in the makeshift arena. She scanned the arena and saw Ontari speaking closely with Bellamy. She just laughed Ontari couldn’t kill her now, so what Bellamy said didn’t matter. There was no way that she could cheat.

“Lexa!” Octavia jumped into the arena and ran over to her.

Lexa turned around, “What do you want?” she asked rudely.

“I have your sword.” Octavia held it out in front of her.

 Lexa pulled it from its sheathe and admired it as the sunlight reflected off it. “Where is she?” Her eyes locked with Octavia’s.

“You know? How do you know?” Octavia asked confused.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Its quite obvious and you just confirmed it.”

Octavia looked side to side and Lexa tried to follow her eyes. “Don’t tell her I told you.” Octavia begged. “You’re already going to kick my ass.”

“And why would I kick your ass?” Lexa sheathed her sword, tied it around her waist, and crossed her arms.

Octavia just dug herself into a hole that she wasn’t going to be able to climb out of. “I spoke to the ambassadors.” The brunette said sheepishly.

Lexa heard the words and she lost it, before she knew what was happening she had Octavia pinned to the wall of the stage. “You what?” Lexa growled, she knew people were watching and she didn’t care. This wasn’t anyone’s business.

“Clarke asked me to, it was for your own good Lexa.” Octavia tried to break out of her grip, but Lexa was to strong.

“You had no right to do that. I need to kill her,” Lexa paused and glared at Ontari, “why can’t anyone understand that?” she asked as she tightened her grip on Octavia.

“This is unlike you Lexa, you need to stop before you get yourself into more trouble. Just fight her and win. Then you can execute her, that seems to be all either of you are good at.” Octavia spit her words and escaped Lexa’s grip.

Lexa watched Octavia jump over the makeshift wall and disappear into the crowd, she was in over her head. She took a couple of deep breaths and composed herself. Octavia was right, she wasn’t acting like herself. Ontari lit a fire in her that she couldn’t seem to put out, but it was time to learn how to control it.

When the horn blew again Lexa walked to the center of the arena. Ontari did the same, but she whispered something in Bellamy’s ear before doing so.

“Today Ontari and Lexa will fight to see who will take the throne. The rules are new, and they state that the first person to knock the other out will win, therefore you will be using sparring sticks. You cannot hurt your opponent in any other major way. If you do there will be consequences. Let the fight commence at the sound of the horn.” Indra’s voice boomed through the streets of Polis.

Lexa walked to the edge of the arena and untied her sword sheathe and handed it to the guard. Then she took her sparring stick from the guard. “Good luck heda.”

She rolled her eyes, she didn’t need luck, Ontari was too arrogant to win this fight. Before the horn sounded she quickly loosened her body and cleared her mind. The sound of the horn made Lexa turn her eyes to Ontari, she was running at her full speed. Lexa readied herself and when Ontari got close she tripped her with her stick.

When Ontari was up they circled each other. Ontari sneered at her and she tried to stay calm. Lexa then stepped forward, and their sticks hit, once, twice, three times. Lexa was confused it felt as if Ontari could see her moves coming, but she wasn’t revealing herself in anyway.

Before Lexa moved again Ontari was already blocking that move, then Bellamy’s words flooded her mind, she was cheating. Lexa blinked and changed her entire style. The next time she went to hit Ontari she ducked and pulled her stick in. When she was on the other side of Ontari, she hit her in the head as hard as she could, but Ontari barely moved. How is it that move brought Lincoln down earlier, but it did nothing to Ontari?

The crowd gasped, people were confused. Ontari just turned and hit Lexa in the chest making her fall to the ground, she was in trouble now. Lexa got off the ground as fast as she could and then her eyes locked with Bellamy’s. He was shaking his head.

She pulled her eyes away from his and then turned in a circle. That’s when her eyes spotted blonde hair in the crowd. Clarke looked at her, eyes wide in fear and for the first time in her life Lexa didn’t know what to do. She was scared, but she wasn’t going down without a fight.

The fight lasted another twenty minutes and Lexa was getting tired there was no way that she was stopping though. Ontari hadn’t even broken a sweat and that made her angry, something was going on. There was no way that she could let Ontari take the throne in this state.

“You can’t win.” Ontari whispered.

Lexa raised her eyebrow, “Like hell I can’t.” she growled. This was not happening to her. It was time to put her game face on and end this. Lexa than ran at Ontari, she jumped when she was close to her kicking Ontari’s stick out of her hand. Then she whacked her in the side of the head with the stick. Ontari stumbled, but she didn’t fall to the ground. So, Lexa pulled back her stick and hit her again.

Everyone watched as Ontari fell to the ground. Lexa heard the crowd erupt into cheers and they started chanting heda. She took a deep breath and dropped her stick. Then she took a few steps back, this fight really wore her out. When she felt hands steady her she was confused, she turned to see that she had backed into Bellamy. There eyes locked for a second before he let go of her and knelt next to Ontari.

“Lexa come up here!” Indra shouted to her from the stage.

Lexa looked up at Indra and she moved towards her slowly. By the time she was at the bottom of the stage she sank to the ground. She was tired and dehydrated.

“Heda.” Indra said as she ran down to her. “Are you alright?” Indra asked she was now kneeling in front of her.

Lexa leaned her head against the stage. “I’m fine, that was a really long fight though.” Her eyes were half open and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Indra watched as Lexa’s eyes closed all the way. “Lincoln!” Indra called out. Lincoln then came flying out of the crowd and Octavia was right behind him. “Get her up.” Indra commanded to Lincoln. “And Octavia don’t let Clarke over here.”

Octavia nodded, and she ran off to where she had last seen Clarke in the crowd.

\--

Clarke watched Lexa drop her sparring stick and then she felt Aden tug on her leg. “Hey buddy.” Clarke smiled, and she ran her hand through the boy’s hair.

“She won! She won!” Aden laughed and grinned as he jumped up and down.

“Yeah she did. I knew she would.” Clarke lied, if she had just had confidence in Lexa then Ontari would be dead right now. It was almost as if she was expecting Lexa to lose. Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Octavia running towards her. “What’s wrong?” she asked when the brunette got to her.

“Nothing.” Octavia lied, “but you need to go get checked in medical, Lexa’s orders.”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. “Where is Lexa?”

“Being congratulated, she is going to meet you there.” Octavia informed as she grabbed Clarke’s hand a pulled her towards the tower.

“Bye Clarke!” Aden shouted and then ran off into the crowd.

Clarke felt off like something was wrong. “Are you sure that everything is fine?” Clarke asked.

“Clarke, I am already in shit up to here with Lexa,” Octavia put her hand above her head to demonstrate, “so let’s not get me into anymore trouble. Okay?” The brunette asked.

“Okay.” Clarke huffed, all she wanted was to see Lexa. Once they were in the elevator, Clarke sat down. Lately standing wasn’t her favorite thing to do. Clarke counted the number of floors and when they passed medical she was confused. “I thought we were going to medical.”

“Clarke,” Octavia starts, but she can’t seem to find the right words.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked as she stood up.

Octavia looked to the side, not wanting to tell Clarke what was really going on. “Lexa passed out after the fight.”

“What?!” Clarke’s eyes widened. “Stop the elevator right now, she banged on the elevator door.

“Clarke stop, Indra told me to get you out of there because she didn’t want another scene.” Octavia sighed and leaned against the wall.

Clarke glared at her as she stepped closer to her. “You had no right to keep me from her.” Clarke growled.

Octavia clenched her fists together. “Everything that I have done today was for you. You should be thanking me.” The brunette scoffed.

“Thanking you?” Clarke laughed. “I won’t thank you, what if I had lied to you about Lincoln being hurt?”

Octavia’s eyes went dark and she took a deep breath.

“Exactly.” Clarke said, and she stepped away from Octavia.

When the elevator opened to the fiftieth floor Octavia didn’t move. “I will make sure they bring her to you.”

Clarke nodded and stepped out of the elevator. The events of today had drained her of everything and she slowly walked to Lexa’s chambers.

\--

Lexa’s eyes shot open and she was breathing heavy as she tried to take in her surroundings. When she felt a hand on her knee she looked up green eyes meeting blue and she smiled.

“Hey, its okay, you’re okay.” Clarke said softly her other hand caressing Lexa’s cheek.

She took a deep breath and saw that she was on her couch in her chambers. “The fight.” Lexa said and it all started coming back to her. “Where’s Ontari?” she growled as she stood up.

“Lexa, sit down please.” Clarke said as she pulled on her arm.

Lexa looked down at her, she wasn’t particularly happy with Clarke right now. “Why did you have to get the rules changed? You can’t always fix everything Clarke, I was going to kill her today and I couldn’t because of what you did.” Lexa glared at Clarke and pulled her arm out of her grip. Then she left the room.

“Lexa wait!” Clarke yelled, and she tried to run after her, but she was still wounded.

Lexa heard Clarke, but she just ran down the hallway to the throne room hoping that she would find Indra or someone who would give her answers.

When she entered the throne room, she saw Bellamy speaking closely with Indra.

“You!” Lexa yelled as she charged at Bellamy. Indra stepped in front of Lexa and held her back. “Let go of me.” Lexa growled.

“No heda.” Indra shook her head.

Lexa tried to fight her way out of Indra’s grip, but it wasn’t happening. “Ontari was cheating, you said she would cheat. We fought for twenty minutes and she was perfectly fine. When I hit her the last time it was like she gave up.” Lexa said in disbelief, none of it made any sense and she wanted answers.

Bellamy eyed her, but he didn’t say anything. When the doors of the throne room opened Bellamy’s, eyes moved to Clarke’s. Lexa finally got out of Indra’s grip. Then she walked over to her throne and sat down on it.

This was where she belonged, and no one was ever going to take this away from her. “No one is leaving here until I get answers.” Lexa announced as her eyes scanned everyone.

Bellamy stepped forward, “Remember what I told you last night?” He asked hoping that Lexa would remember.

“You talked to Bellamy last night?” Clarke asked confused.

Lexa ignored Clarke and turned to Bellamy, “Yes.” She swallowed hard and brought her hand to her scar.

“Ontari was cheating today, but not in the way that you think.” Bellamy informed, and he stepped closer to her.

“Enlighten me, please.” Lexa wanted answers. Was that too much to ask for?

“I told you about Becca, but what I didn’t tell you about was the original Alie and how she is hunting her version two.” Bellamy paused and waited for Lexa to react.

Indra stepped between them now, “Heda what is he talking about?”

Lexa glared at Indra, and took a deep breath. “Do not interrupt us again.” Lexa threatened, and Indra moved away immediately.

Clarke saw this as an opportunity. “What the hell is going on? And why are you talking to Bellamy about it?” Clarke questioned as she approached them.

Lexa froze Clarke’s words were like knives, but she couldn’t deal with her right now. “Clarke,” Lexa warned her tone very deep.

“Lexa.” Clarke challenged crossing her arms.

This was going to send her over the edge. All Lexa wanted was to get some answers and she couldn’t even do that. She slowly turned to look at Clarke. “Please leave.” She whispered and shooed her away with her hands.

“No, I’m not leaving. Are you out of your mind?” Clarke asked as she jumped on the offensive, Lexa was treating her unfairly and she demanded justice.

Lexa looked at Indra, “Take her out of here.”

Indra nodded and grabbed Clarke. Lexa watched as Clarke tried to fight her way out of Indra’s grip. “No don’t do this Lexa.” The blonde said as she was pulled from the room.

“Talk.” Lexa commanded as she put her attention back on Bellamy.

Bellamy glanced around the room and then moved closer to Lexa. “Alie is making an army of people through mind control. If you take the key, then you go to the city of light. Her main mission is to find and destroy Alie 2.0.” He whispered to her.

Lexa eyed Bellamy. “You are with Ontari aren’t you? Why are you telling me this?”

“It’s the right thing to do.” He responded with his head held high. “Ontari didn’t go down during the fight because she has taken the key. People who have taken the key don’t feel pain at all.”

Things were starting to make sense now. “Well that explains why she wouldn’t go down earlier, but she was also predicting my movements.” Lexa said she was still confused.

“Taking the key means you have Alie in your head and she has full control over your mind. Ontari isn’t smart enough to beat you, but Alie was fighting you, not Ontari.” Bellamy huffed and ran his hands through his hair.

“Why did she let me win?” Lexa asked in disbelief, “Alie could’ve had what she wanted right then and there so why wait?”

Bellamy shook his head, “I have no clue.”

“You seem to know a lot of other things though…have you taken this so-called key?” Lexa didn’t trust Bellamy at all and this could all very well be a ploy to get to her, she was not going to let that happen.

Bellamy’s eyes widened, and he put his hands out. “No,” he swallowed, “no I haven’t, she wants me to, but I haven’t.”

Lexa glared at him, “I don’t believe you. Indra!” She yelled and the doors of the throne room opened right away revealing Lincoln.

“I am so glad to see you’re okay.” He smiled.

Lexa ignored him and peered around him. “Where is Indra?”

“Clarke is freaking out, so she is trying to handle it for you.” Lincoln commented, and he placed his hands behind his back.

“Hold him for me.” Lexa growled, she was not in the mood to deal with any of this. Lincoln walked over and grabbed Bellamy.

Lexa pulled her knife out of its sheathe and twirled it in her hand, she stood up and approached Bellamy then she cut open Bellamy’s shirt and rested the tip of the knife on his chest. “Let’s see if you’re telling the truth.” She said unamused. The second she dragged the knife along Bellamy’s skin, he groaned. Lexa knew that could be fake, there was only one way to know for sure. She then bent down and stabbed Bellamy in the leg.

He yelled out, he was clearly in pain. Lincoln looked at Lexa, he was confused but he knew better than to question her actions.

“Take him to medical, also where the hell is Ontari?” Lexa asked just remembering that she had no clue where she was.

Lincoln put his arm around Bellamy to hold him up, he looked at Lexa and didn’t say a word.

“Lincoln,” Lexa growled, and she clenched her knife in her hand.

“Gone, she is gone.”

“How on earth is she gone! I knocked her out and you’re telling me that she somehow escaped?” Lexa yelled, and she needed to hit something. She eyed Bellamy and before she could even process her next thought her fist connected with Bellamy’s jaw. “You knew.” She spit in his face. “This was your plan all along wasn’t it?” Lexa hit him again. “Get him out of here!” She yelled through gritted teeth.

Lincoln started pulling Bellamy out of the room. Before he was completely out the door he turned back to Lexa, “You should probably go help Indra out.” Then he disappeared.

Yeah because that was what she needed right now. Despite her best interests Lexa threw open the throne room door and stormed down the hallway. As she approached her chambers she saw that there were two guards on the door. Lexa didn’t have to say a word they opened the door for her right away.

\--

“You can’t see Lexa right now so stop trying to fight me!” Indra yelled, and she was clearly exasperated.

“Indra leave.” Lexa commanded as she walked into the room.

Indra turned to see Lexa standing there, “Good luck heda.” She dipped her head and then exited the room.

Lexa eyed Clarke who was standing on the other side of the room. Her being here right now was not a good thing. She was to angry to have a rational discussion.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Clarke yelled, and she approached Lexa. “Why did you do that?” Clarke growled.

Lexa didn’t like seeing Clarke like this, and in a sick way she deserved it. “Do what? Keep you out of something that you had no business hearing?” Lexa stood as still as a stone, her hands clasped behind her back.

Clarke went to speak, but she hesitated when she saw Lexa’s stance. “You had no right to do that. I deserve to know what is going on.” Clarke breathed heavily, her heart beating at a hundred miles per hour.

“And you had no right to get the rules for the fight changed, but here we are.” Lexa said her facial expression unchanging.

Clarke cringed when she saw that Lexa was hiding her emotions, that was something that she couldn’t do. “What did you want me to do? Let you die?” Clarke nearly choked on the words as they came out of her mouth. “You are blinded by your hatred towards Ontari and what I did might’ve been selfish, but I don’t care. You are here now and that is all that matters to me.”

“You could’ve had faith in me.” Lexa whispered her anger subsiding slowly. “I would’ve killed Ontari today, but now she is gone, and I blame you for that.” she growled her anger rising back to her surface.

“I didn’t ask for this Lexa. I did what anyone else would’ve done, why can’t you see that?” Clarke sniffled her eyes watering.

Lexa shook her head and laughed. “Because its not true, you did what you always do and now you will try again, but you cannot fix this, not this time.” She squeezed her hands tightly behind her back. “I now have to find us another way out of this.” Lexa sighed she was not happy about this.

“Out of what?” Clarke questioned tears were now running down her cheeks.

“It doesn’t concern you.” Lexa answered coldly, and she glanced at the floor, not being able to look at Clarke in that state. If she told Clarke, then she could jeopardize everything, and she wasn’t going to let that happen, not this time.

“Of course, it concerns me! We are in this together whether you like it or not.” Clarke grumbled as she stepped closer to Lexa.

Lexa eyed her and dropped her hands and balled them into fists. “Stop acting like you have control when you clearly don’t,” Lexa warned as she stepped towards Clarke, “I know what I’m doing, but you don’t,” Lexa took another step, “that’s why we are in this mess, you let your feelings for me cloud your judgement,” She stepped forward again, Clarke taking a step back this time, but all she found was the wall.

“My feelings? I thought we were passed this?” Clarke asked there faces inches apart, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“To lead well you must make hard decisions.” Lexa said, her voice deep, her eyes piercing Clarke’s.

“You think I don’t know that! You’ve said it before, but today I didn’t care about leading, all I cared about was being with you and I thought that’s what you wanted too.” Clarke stated, and she didn’t understand what was wrong with Lexa.

Lexa clenched her fists tightly and looked her dead in the eye. “As did I, but things change.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it!” Clarke yelled, and she pushed Lexa back.

Lexa stumbled, and she looked up at Clarke, her eyes wide in fear. Here she was trying not to hurt Clarke, but Clarke hurt her. “I want you to leave.” She whispered as she brushed her hands on her pants.

“Lexa…” Clarke said quietly, and she looked at her hoping that she heard wrong.

“Go.” Lexa breathed heavily as she recomposed herself, her hands clasped together behind her back, her chin held high. This was who she needed to be, and she couldn’t let herself fall apart now.

Clarke wasn’t leaving like this, they had come to far and waited too long. “I’m not leaving.” She looked at Lexa and she was prepared to fight her if that’s what it took. She instead watched as Lexa slipped back into her emotionless façade.

This was one of the reasons that Lexa loved Clarke, she was unwilling to give up. “I will leave then, I have business to take care of anyway.” She stated and then she walked towards the door.

When she got to the door she felt Clarke grab her arm. “I’m sorry Lexa. I just…this is so much to handle, and I just want you safe.” Clarke sniffled and wiped away some more tears.

Lexa felt the same way, but she couldn’t deal with this now. All that moved was her eyes and she nodded with them. That was one of the main ways that she communicated her emotions without speaking and it was all she could give Clarke for now. “You can stay here, but I have things to attend to.”

Clarke nodded and then she released her grip on Lexa.

Lexa looked at her one last time and then she left the room. When she got in the hallway, she punched the wall. Why did she always have to fuck things up? She just leaned her head against the wall for a minute. Then she forced herself to move, she needed a plan especially because Ontari already had one.

Nothing about this was going to be easy and Lexa didn’t care, all she wanted was to bring peace back to the coalition and get her revenge on Ontari all while keeping Clarke safe. If she could do that then maybe, just maybe she would deserve Clarke and her throne again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully post the next chapter in two weeks, if not I have no clue when I will update. In the meantime you can go and check out my other stories because I might update one of those next, until next time.


	12. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has won the fight and she is still the Commander. Can she come up with a plan to save everyone all while trying to fix her relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this a lot quicker now and I'm excited to be back. I hope everyone enjoys and happy reading!

Lexa wasn’t mad when she got back to the throne room, she was just frustrated because Clarke again forced her into a position where her hands were tied. The fact that her being commander was causing problems between them hurt her even more.  She was determined to hunt down Ontari and end this before things got out of control again.

She hadn’t even sat down before Indra threw the doors of the throne room open. “Commander,” she said breathlessly as she walked towards her, “We’re under attack.”

Lexa looked at Indra and the first thing that she thought of was her novitiates. “Who? Ontari?” she asked, and she was confused on how Ontari would be able to retaliate so quickly.

Indra nodded. “They started on the outside of Polis.”

“Take me there.” Lexa commanded as she stood from the throne, she just wanted to end Ontari’s life once and for all. She had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be that easy and she could tell because of the way that the flame was communicating with her. It felt different, but if they intended on getting it out of her then they would have to kill her.

Indra stood in front of her blocking her from moving. “No heda, its to dangerous. Only you can end this, and I refuse to be the one that leads you to your death.” The older woman spoke quickly, and she knew that Lexa wasn’t going to like what she had to say.

Lexa stepped closer to her and glared at her. “Do as I say, or I will get someone else to escort me.” Lexa threatened as she glanced at Indra. It seemed everyone was just trying to piss her off lately and she was sick and tired of it.

Indra nodded and walked out the door. Lexa was quick to follow her, but then she stopped remembering Clarke. Things weren’t okay between them, but Lexa loved her regardless and she didn’t want her to not know where she was going. “Wait I have to tell Clarke.”

“There is no time! Your people need you!” Indra yelled and grabbed her arm. Lexa’s eyes widened, and she looked at the way that Indra was gripping her arm. She knew that Indra would only act like this if it was an emergency.

“Lead the way.” Lexa swallowed and pushed all of her other feelings aside. Her duty to protect her people comes first and she just hopes that Clarke will continue to understand that. Something about this situation didn’t feel good, but she pushed it aside because her people do need her and after everything that’s happened she needs to be there for them.

\---

Indra took Lexa down the fifty flights of stairs and outside of the tower. Lexa recognized where they were going immediately. “Why are you taking me to our sacred place?” Lexa asked, and she was referring to the flamekeepers quarters.

Indra ignored her and kept going. This confused Lexa even more, but at this point she had no choice but to follow her. When Indra opened the door, Lexa was furious at the sight in front of her.

Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Kane, and Abby were all standing in front of her. They all looked relieved to see Lexa and Indra. “What is the meaning of this?” Lexa asked, and she wasn’t happy because Indra seemed to have a second plan up her sleeve.

“We need to go right now.” Kane said his voice laced with urgency. Him and Abby had been through to much for this not to go well.

“You aren’t safe here, Alie is coming for you.” Bellamy explained, and he was hanging onto Lincoln.

Lexa eyed his leg and she was glad to see that she had done some actual damage. “You all think that you know what you are doing, but you don’t. For the second time today, my back is up against a wall! We would all be better off if everyone would’ve left me alone. I’m not going anywhere.” Lexa said seriously, and she planted her feet on the ground and crossed her arms as she glared at everyone. She was letting her anger get the best of her which is something that she rarely let happen.

When the door started being banged on Lexa unsheathed her swords and turned to it. At this point she didn’t care about anything, she just wanted to kill everyone on the other side of that door. Then her mind went to Clarke, it seemed that it was to late to save her now meaning that she would have to carry this with her as well.

Everyone had their hands on their weapons as they looked at the door. No one spoke because they knew that this was Lexa’s call to make. She looked at everyone and then at the door. Then she pointed one of her swords at everyone. “You can either flee with me or fight them.” She said as she pointed her sword to the door.

“What do you mean commander? We have to fight them, there is no other way out.” Lincoln reminded, and he was standing a little in front of Octavia to protect her.

Lexa scoffed at all of them, “Of course there is.”

Then she walked to the back of the room and pushed on a wall that was actually a door. Her mind traveled to how Titus probably used this when he was working with Azgeda. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and turned back to everyone. “Like I said, follow me or stay here and die. If you do come with me just know that I’m ending this once and for all, today.”

Lexa walked out not caring who followed her. She could do this on her own, she had to.

\--

Clarke was sitting in Lexa’s room, she wanted to respect Lexa’s wishes and stay put, but after everything that happened, she needed to go to Lexa. It only took one step into the hallway to realize that it was a mistake.

Someone knocked her out and dragged her to the throne room. When she woke up, she groaned because her head was pounding. She was tied up and she saw Ontari and Jaha standing next to the throne. The throne was empty, but Clarke had a feeling that it was occupied. “Where’s Lexa?” she asked as she glared at them.

“She was spotted fleeing Polis last night.” Ontari laughed, loving that Lexa was acting weak now.

Clarke shook her head because that didn’t make sense and Lexa would’ve taken her with her if that was the case. “I don’t believe you, you probably have her tied up somewhere.” Clarke was freaking out a little and she scanned the throne room for her.

There was no sign of Lexa and she really wished that she had a little context into the information that Bellamy and Lexa were discussing. If Lexa really did leave her then that was the end of everything. She had to escape on her own, she just needed a plan.

\--

“We can’t stay in the woods hiding forever.” Indra said as she added more wood to the fire.

“I told you that I’m waiting on someone.” Lexa spoke up, she was leaning against a tree near the fire.

Lexa had been mulling over different plans in her head. Polis had fallen, and she needed to take it back. They were just a group of seven though, she needed more people. One more person and she could do it. Her plan was almost complete.

“I hope that they bring people with them because I don’t see how the seven of us are going to do anything.” Bellamy yawned and then adjusted his leg. He didn’t know what plan Lexa had, but he hoped it was good because he wasn’t positive that any plan could work against Alie.

Lexa rolled her eyes, she didn’t need to voice her plans to Bellamy. “Why don’t you just trust in Lexa?” Kane asked, and he was confused on how anyone could question her motives, she was a visionary and the very reason why most of them were still alive.

“I have my reasons.” He mumbled and kicked some debris into the fire.

“What you have is jealousy and vengeance.” Indra pulled her sword, she wasn’t about to let Bellamy speak poorly of Lexa. She knew that Lexa would let it go on because she was to busy thinking about a plan to care.

“Enough.” Lexa said just loud enough for them to be quiet. “Fighting each other will get us nowhere.” She stood now and walked off into the woods. There was no way that she would get anymore thinking done there.

A few minutes later she was deep into the woods. Lexa had never been afraid of the dark or anything for that matter and she still wasn’t. When she heard a noise, she crouched low and pulled out her swords. Anything that decided to mess with her was going to get a rude awakening. When she heard footsteps, she readied herself.

When the person passed the tree she was crouching behind, she jumped on there back and pushed them to the ground. Her knee was now in there back and she had a sword to their face. “Who are you and why are you wandering the outskirts of Polis?”

“So, this is what it takes for you to finally take me down?” The large man asked as he looked up at her.

Lexa knew that voice anywhere and she leaned into get a better look at him. “Cathal?” She asked, and she smiled. He had gotten her message. “I thought that you weren’t going to come.” Lexa sheathed her sword and climbed off him.

“You sent for me Lexa, I wouldn’t not come. I also heard that you won the fight. I knew you would.” Cathal smiled and took Lexa’s hand so he could stand up. Lexa smiled at him because now her plan might work.

She hoped that everything was falling into place now because if it wasn’t then…well she couldn’t think about that. Thoughts of Clarke being torchered flooded her mind and that was all she needed to keep going. They had been through to much together for it to end this way.

“Lexa?” Cathal asked and he could see that Lexa was in deep thought.

Lexa shook her head and looked up at Cathal. “Sorry, um, I just…the plan. Yeah, the plan. I have one and it might work.” She managed to get out and then she ran her hand through her hair.

“It’s the middle of the night Lexa, we can worry about that in the morning.”

“No, no we can’t.” Lexa spoke quickly. “It’s Clarke, Indra put me in a provocative position and I had to leave her there. I left her again.” She whispered, and she looked at Cathal with wide eyes. This was the second time that she had left her behind and she felt worse about it this time.

Cathal looked at Lexa and kneeled so that he would be closer to her level. “Clarke is a fighter, she will be fine.”

“What if they use her against me? I don’t think I can lose her.” Lexa said, her voice shaky. This was Lexa’s worst fear. Her and Clarke had been through quite a lot together. She loved Clarke more than she could say and it seemed like things were always trying to get in the way of them being together.

“You are strong Lexa, you will find a way to fix all of this. You are the only one who can.” He says with a hand on her shoulder. “Now take me to your camp, I want you to rest and then in the morning you can share your plans with everyone.”

Lexa nodded and led Cathal to where they were camped, she just hoped that she had a concrete plan by the time tomorrow came around.

\--

When Clarke woke up the next morning her head was still pounding. She opened her eyes to see Ontari sitting in front of her. “Get the fuck away from me.” Clarke growled. There was no way that she was going to stare at Ontari for the rest of the day. She was going to try to escape and then kill Ontari because that was probably the only way to get Lexa back.

“I’m not moving until you take this.” Ontari smiled and held up a chip.

This was really unlike her normal behavior from what she heard from Lexa and she was confused. “What is it?” Clarke asked, and her eyes widened at the infinity sign on it.

“This is a key to the city of light. Take it and you won’t feel pain anymore. Those who claim to love you won’t be able to hurt you.” Ontari explained as the light reflected off it.

“No thanks.” Clarke said to fast, and she saw anger flicker in Ontari’s eyes, but control quickly returned.

“I thought you might say no, but don’t worry we will break you.” She smiled again, and Clarke felt absolutely sick to her stomach and she really wished that she knew more of what was going on. She looked past Ontari now and saw Jaha standing next to the throne he was speaking to the empty throne. The thought of someone else sitting there other than Lexa angered her.

“Jaha!” Clarke shouted at the man who murdered her father.

He smiled when he heard Clarke shout at him. “I am glad that you are here Clarke. You will be a great help to us.”

“A great help to you? Let me go!” she yelled, and she could feel the zip ties digging into her skin. She pulled to the point of tears running down her face.

“There is no use in hurting yourself. Just take the key and we will let you go. It’s as simple as that.” Jaha says all to nicely.

Clarke glared at him. “No, I won’t take it, so why don’t you get it out of my face?”

Jaha laughed and turned his back to her. He took guidance from Alie on how to break her and then he turned back to her. “Oh, you will, in time.”

\--

Lexa had woken up in the early hours of the morning. One of her favorite things to do is watch the sunrise. It was nearly as beautiful as it normally is from her balcony, but it still did the trick. She barely slept last night because she was going over the plan in her head.

The only way that she could do this was if she sacrificed herself. She needed to get back into the throne room. Cathal could help her do that, it wouldn’t be easy though considering Ontari was building her army with the help of Alie. Or Maybe it was Alie who was the mastermind? Lexa didn’t know what to think anymore.

The sound of footsteps behind her had her unsheathing her swords and getting ready to fight. When she saw Lincoln walk out of the trees she took a deep breath.

“Everyone is ready to hear your plan.” Lincoln announced as he walked over to Lexa.

Lexa nodded and walked back to camp with Lincoln, she really hoped that everyone would get out of this alive. If not, she wasn’t going to be able to live with herself. When they got back to camp everyone was seated around the fire. Lexa stood in the empty space that they had left for her.

“Today is the day that we end this. This has gone on for too long and our people are suffering. I will not stop until Ontari and Alie are dead. As for the plan it must go perfectly if even one thing goes wrong…everyone better be perfect. Cathal you are going to be escorting me into the city, but I need you to take a chip.” Lexa explained, and her eyes went to Bellamy knowing that he has one.

“That’s not a good idea Lexa.” Bellamy warned as he pulled the chip out of his pocket.

Lexa glared at Bellamy. “Its commander.” She reminded, Bellamy was walking on thin ice with her. “This is essentially a rescue plan. I need Lincoln, Octavia, Kane, and Abby to go and save Clarke. You will also be my back up once I make it to the throne room.”  

“Why the throne room?” Kane asked as he eyed Lexa. The way that she held herself and spoke to them amazed him.

Lexa looked at Marcus and smiled a little. The flame offered her some knowledge and it did speak to her in her dreams. “I have a feeling.” Lexa revealed and then clasped her hands behind her back.

It was also Clarke, not having her around was making Lexa uneasy. Being commander had always been easy when she thought that love was weakness. Now that she was using her heart things were more difficult. It is now harder to push her feelings aside.

“We are making a whole plan based off a feeling that you have? I’m sorry but that sounds a little farfetched to me.” Abby says, and Lexa watched Marcus immediately glare at her. It seemed that all Abby liked to do was try to piss Lexa off.

“Do not question the Commander.” Indra growled. “What do you ask of me heda?”

Lexa thought about how Indra would fit into the plan and she just hoped the woman would listen to her. “My novitiates, I need you to protect them.” Lexa sighed, and this was hard for her, if she could she would be protecting them right now.

Indra nodded and then Lexa looked at everyone. “Do you really think that it’s a good idea for Cathal to take the key and then for him to bring you to Ontari?” Octavia asked finally putting in her two sense.

Lexa had thought about all of this and she just wished that everyone trusted her enough to not question her. She had to remind herself that these people don’t know her as well as Indra does. “Yes, I need an easy way in and as long as they are focused on me they won’t be focused on you. Meaning you should be able to sneak into the tower quite easily. You need to be ready to fight when you get in though.” Lexa swallowed hard and she really hoped that it wouldn’t turn into a bloodbath. If it came down to it, they would have to deal with it.

“What do you mean by a chip?” Cathal asked and Lexa just walked over to Bellamy and took the chip from him. Then she returned to her spot.

“This,” she said as she held up the chip, “this is what they call the key. Kane and Abby, I assume that you guys know what this is because Jaha used them to take down Arkadia. When you swallow it, you lose control of your emotions and become a mindless drone.”

“Is that why Ontari lasted so long in the fight?” Lincoln asked as he scratched his head while he tried to make sense of this.

“Yes, its controlled by Alie. That’s what Bellamy tells me at least.” Lexa crossed her arms and glared at him, she still wasn’t happy with Bellamy. It did comfort her knowing that he was on their side and that he didn’t take the chip. He still couldn’t be trusted though, not completely anyway.

Bellamy nodded and cleared his throat. “Everything that Lexa says is true, defeating Alie won’t be easy and she wants Lexa because of the tech that she holds.”

When Lexa sees everyone looking at her with wide eyes she takes a breath. “He means the flame, apparently the flame is Alie’s version two and she wants to destroy it. That has nothing to do with any of you. I gave you your orders and if I give you more you will follow them. I’m ending this and the only way its happening is if we all hold up our ends of the plan.” Lexa explained and then she eyed everyone.

Everyone was nodding at her and she found herself breathing a little easier. “So, am I taking this now heda?” Cathal asked and he was skeptical, but he saw that this was necessary to the plan and he was willing to sacrifice himself if that’s what it took.

“No, not until we leave.” Lexa commanded and then she walked over to Lincoln. She needed to tell him how to get into the tower unnoticed, but Cathal couldn’t hear and if he did their whole plan would be ruined.

Lincoln smiled as Lexa told him the way. She was glad that he seemed pleased with her decision and she had faith in Lincoln’s leadership skills. “Good luck to you all. May we meet again.” Lexa said and then Indra walked over to clasp her forearm. That’s how everyone said goodbye to Lexa.

“May we meet again.” Marcus smiled and clasped Lexa’s forearm. They both shared a mutual respect for each other. Marcus promised himself that if they got out of this he would really work with Lexa to keep the peace.

When everyone was gone Lexa turned to Cathal. “I’m sorry that you have to take this, just know that I will take Alie and Ontari down, so whatever happens to you it won’t go on for long.”

“I know Lexa you don’t need to reassure me. Your plan will work.” Cathal assured and then he took the chip out of her hand. “May we meet again heda.”

Lexa felt her jaw clench as she watched Cathal take the key. She really hated this part of the plan and she would’ve avoided it, but a diversion was necessary to make sure Lincoln gets everyone else in. After a minute Cathal opened his eyes and grabbed her arm tightly.

“Where are you taking me?” Lexa asked, and she really wanted to know exactly how the key worked. Technology wasn’t something that she had a lot of experience with and she was really trying her best to keep up with what Bellamy had been telling her. Now she just wanted to see if Cathal still acted like himself.

If he did things were about to get confusing. The only person that she had been around who had taken the chip was Ontari and she still acted like herself, to a point. Lexa didn’t know how she was going to defeat Alie, but she figured the way to do it was through Ontari and if it wasn’t then at least she would have Ontari out of the way.

“To my leader.” He said his voice low and then he started pulling her towards Polis.

She couldn’t tell anything from that and she just let Cathal take her to Polis because that is exactly where she needs to go. Lexa just hoped that wherever Clarke was, she was safe because if she isn’t then she won’t ever forgive herself.

\--

“Stop fighting us and take the chip.” Ontari growled as she pushed the chip closer to Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke currently had her mouth shut and she was trying to pull away from Ontari. There was no way she was taking that chip. The idea seemed insane and she would rather die than take it at this point.

“I know how we can get to her.” Ontari smiled and Clarke didn’t like seeing her eyes light up and a devious smile light up her face. That was unsettling, but she was just glad that she had a chance to catch her breath.

“What is it?” Jaha asked, he was kneeling next to the throne and he seemed to be meditating every few minutes. Clarke watched Ontari walk up to him and whisper something into his ear.

Jaha nodded and went back to meditating while Ontari walked back over to her. “You’re taking this whether you like it or not and, in a minute, I won’t have to force you to do it.” She laughed, but then her face quickly recomposed itself. It was like something was fighting her and keeping her emotions in check.

Clarke was confused on what the hell they meant, but when she saw Ontari heading towards the door she knew she was in for something bad. Ontari was ruthless, but not in the same way as Lexa. Ontari didn’t care about anything where as Lexa did, Lexa is ruthless, but she feels the pain of every single life that she has taken. Clarke blinked away tears just thinking about her.

Two minutes later the door flew open and Ontari entered dragging Raven along with her.

Clarke’s eyes widened at the sight of her friend. Mount Weather. That’s all that she could think about right now. Raven had been through so much and now she was being dragged into this? Clarke wouldn’t let this happen, she had to do something.

“Let her go.” Clarke demanded, and she really wished that she had found a way out of these zip ties.

“Take the key and we will let her go. No one else has to die Clarke, this,” Jaha held up the key, “this will ensure that everyone lives.” Jaha smiled because this was the way that they were going to get to Clarke Griffin.

Clarke shook her head and Raven tried to say something, but her voice was muffled by the gag in her mouth. This was a real shitty situation and Clarke tried to think of anything that could get her out of it. Maybe she just needed to buy herself some time.

“Why are you doing this? Why me?” Clarke asked as she eyed them.

Jaha laughed and moved closer to Clarke. “I’m saving the human race and you are let’s say a safe key. I can’t do what’s necessary without you and you will take the key.” Jaha said and then ne nodded at Ontari.

Clarke watched as Ontari pulled her knife and walked over to Raven. “Take the key.” Jaha commanded. Clarke shook her head, she needed to make sure that they weren’t bluffing. When Ontari’s knife dug into Raven’s arm she knew it was real.

Clarke searched her mind and she had nothing, she really hoped that Lexa would forgive her for this because she wasn’t letting anyone else die for her. Ontari ran her knife down both of Raven’s arms and she quickly passed out. It was time for her to make a decision. She looked at Raven and then up at Jaha who was holding the key. “I’ll take it, just let me save her.”

Jaha nodded and put the key in her mouth. Clarke swallowed the key and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up and I've already started the next chapter so the next update will be very soon. See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment I would love to hear from you guys! Expect an update in the next week or so.


End file.
